Lady Killer
by BigRedMachineUK
Summary: *EDITED/COMPLETE* He's the WWE's resident playboy. He woos them, loves them and then kicks them to the curb. But what happens when he finally meets his match in the form of a blonde Canadian diva? Contains strong language and some very mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own no superstars in this story. They all belong to Vince and Linda. Please! I don't want to get arrested! Or sued! You can't even sue me, cuz you won't get anything wonderful. I assure you, this story is entirely fictional, and all characters belong to the WWE.

* * *

Amy Dumas/Lita rushed into the WWE women's locker room, inadvertently knocking everything in her way, including Stacy Keibler and Nora Greenwald/Molly Holly. Going into a primal scream, she grabbed her deodorant spray, which happened to be the thing nearest to her, and flung it across the room in a blind rage, the object bouncing against the wall and clattering noisily to the floor. She stood there for a few seconds, breathing hard, before flopping down on the bench and bursting into tears, covering her face with her hands.

Stacy watched the redhead, not knowing what to do momentarily, and then cautiously sat down beside her.

"Amy, what's wrong?" she asked, secretly hoping the redhead wouldn't turn around and slap her across the face in her anger.

Amy's head shot up, making the leggy blonde jump slightly. The tears were streaming down her face like no man's business.

"That bastard!" she screamed, pointing at the door. "That no-good son of a bitch!" she hurriedly unruffled a piece of paper that was in her hand and threw it at Stacy. "Look at that! Take a look at that bullshit!"

Stacy scanned the note, and frowned immediately she was done reading it. Nora looked over the blonde's shoulder and her facial expression soon matched that of Stacy's.

"I should have known…" she muttered.

"He dumped me!" Amy shrieked. "The bastard dumped me! He put it on the damn board for everyone to see. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Let me guess," Lisa Marie Varon/Victoria said, emerging from the shadows of her locker at the corner of the room. She approached the other Divas and took the paper from Stacy.

"Of course, the one and only," she commented, a bitter smile on her face as she read the paper. "I know this handwriting anywhere."

"He really has got some nerve, he has," Nora said with a shake of her head.

Lisa Marie folded the paper and handed it back to Amy. "I officially welcome you to the club, Miss Dumas." She said sarcastically, and then she became serious again. "You know, I do remember Stacy and I trying to warn you about him."

"Jeez Lisa, I sincerely doubt you're helping matters," reprimanded Stacy as she tried to soothe Amy by rubbing her hand up and down her back.

"What? Of all the people that would have seen this coming, it would be us three. It's not like we didn't tell her. She should have listened to us-"

"Yeah, but the damage has already been done, and you know better than to rub it in her face," retorted Nora, placing her hands on her hips, shaking her head at Lisa Marie disapprovingly. "You could at least show some sympathy."

Stacy equally sent Lisa Marie a glare, and she consequently had the decency to look remorseful.

"I'm sorry, Amy-" she apologised sincerely.

The redheaded Diva simply sniffled, wiping at her eyes with her towel. "No, no Lisa, you're right. I should have listened to you guys," she said, looking up at the raven-haired woman. "But I guess I was just so over-excited when he asked me out. I mean…look at him. You have to be crazy not to want to be with him."

Stacy and Nora nodded in understanding, knowing exactly where their friend was coming from. They, along with Lisa Marie, had gone down the same destructive path once with the very same man, and they had all paid dearly for it.

"And you want to know the worst thing about all of this?" the redhead continued, "Today was supposed to be our three-month anniversary."

"Wow, you actually lasted that long? I was six and a half weeks," Nora stated innocently.

"Lucky you, I was three," Lisa Marie told her.

Stacy glared at them incredulously. "Is any of that relevant right now?" The petite brunette's face flushed and she looked down at her shoes, while Lisa Marie cleared her throat.

Amy ignored all the comments. She didn't even seem to be aware of anything else but her crying and her own voice managing to speak to the three women. "_He _reminded me two days ago. He said he was going to surprise me. _This_ is his goddamn surprise." She brandished the paper wildly in the air. "He knew he was going to do this to me all along." She stamped her foot on the ground. "God, why didn't I see this coming?"

"Because he makes sure you don't see it coming," Nora explained, with venom in her voice. "He clouds you over, does the whole perfect gentleman act and woos the crap out of you until you don't know who you are anymore. And then bam! He kicks you to the curb, just like that." She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Yup. Works every time."

Lisa Marie shrugged. "Well, look on the bright side, Amy. At least he didn't declare it in a catering room full of your workmates."

"Or "accidentally" replace your entrance video with a tape of your break-up," Nora painfully reminisced.

"Or hear it from _everyone else_ other than him," Stacy said.

Amy sniffled again. "This is my fault. I knew what happened to the three of you, and I went on with it. If I wasn't so stupid and naïve I'd-"

Lisa Marie shook her head. "No, Amy. You can't go blaming yourself. You heard what Nora said about that excuse for a scumbag. He is to blame."

"He's going to get what's coming to him, I swear, somehow he will." Stacy vowed, hugging the redhead as she sobbed on her shoulder.

"But what are we going to do?" asked Nora.

"We don't know, just yet," Lisa Marie said. "But we'll come up with a plan. All I know is that it's about damn time we put that lowlife back in his place, and that we will. I promise you that, Amy."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own no superstars in this story. They all belong to Vince and Linda McMahon. Please! I don't want to get arrested! I assure you, this story is entirely fictional, and all characters belong to the WWE.

* * *

He smiled to himself as he sauntered into the catering room. All the wrestling and girl ditching gave him the biggest of appetites. He filled his plate with everything he wanted and found himself a table at the corner of the room. As he sat down, he watched Christy Hemme as she walked past him in what was supposed to pass off as a seductive manner, giving him a wink. He gave a small chuckle and went to work on his lunch. Sure Christy was hot, but she was way too easy. He knew he was sharing that wink with about half the guys in the locker room.

But seriously, how clueless could girls possibly be? They were never good for anything in this world other than a good screw. A shower of gifts and a few charming words here and there, and they were like putty in your hands. He'd lost count of all the girls he'd broken it off with, but Amy Dumas was arguably the toughest of all of them. She was great in bed, but he had to commend himself for putting up with her ass forthree good months. It took that long because the redheaded Diva had been wary of his antics. The brat had been doing her homework, after all. But after a few months of initial convincing, she'd eventually made the mistake of believing him. Tsk tsk. They never learned, did they?

He heard a sound in front of him, and he looked up from his food. Adam Copeland/Edge had slid into the seat opposite him, and the tall Canadian had an angry look on his face.

"Hey man," he greeted Adam, but the tall man was having none of it.

"Cut the pleasantries bullshit. What's this I hear about you breaking up with Amy?"

The man raised his eyebrow nonchalantly. "What about it?"

Adam's eyes narrowed. "So it's true," he said, "First Lisa Marie, then Nora, Stacy, Ijust left out all those other chicks in high school and college, and now Amy? And putting it up on the _board_, of all places? I thought you'd changed, man. What the hell is wrong with you?"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, preparing for yet another lecture. Being one of his closest friends, Adam was the only one who knew about all of the girls he'd dated, and he actually kept the "records" in his head. Hell, he was sure Adam even remembered the girls _he'd_ forgotten about.

"I was tired of her, she was boring, you know," he explained lazily.

Adam sighed in exasperation. "You said that about _all _of them! Or was it that she was initially smart enough to watch herself, so you got rid of her so you wouldn't ruin your "playboy" image? Was that it?"

The other man shrugged. "Well, it turns out that I was already one step ahead of her." He pointed at his unfinished plate. "Look, I'm in the middle of something here, if you don't mind. We can discuss this later."

Adam stared at him in disbelief. Why did he always take these things so lightly? "Yeah, go right ahead, be dismissive as usual. One day, what you do to those girls will come back and bite you in the ass, just like karma."

He leaned back, giving his friend a smirk. "The day hell officially freezes over will be the day that happens to me. Besides, I never believed in karma. You know that."

Adam eyed him with a scowl. "I don't either, but one day, my friend, _you_ will." With that, the longhaired Canadian got up from his seat and walked briskly out of the catering room.

------------

"Amy?" Trish called out softly. Amy was sitting down at the head of her bed in the hotel room they shared, looking out through the glass window towards their balcony. Well, if you looked closely enough, her eyes were actually glazed over, her knees drawn up to her chest. She hadn't said a word to Trish, or done anything else since they left the arena back to the hotel, apart from mope and brood. Trish didn't like this at all. Amy was usually a really bubbly person, not allowing anything to slow her down, emotionally or physically. She hadn't been this way since she and Matt Hardy broke up the previous year, and it had been a quiet, mutual thing then. In this case, the redhead had been _dumped_, and it had been callously displayed for everyone to see.

Damn that asshole to hell, Trish thought bitterly, as she remembered the cluster of wrestlers that had been in front of the notice board that afternoon. It only got crowded there when a pay-per-view was coming up, and there was none up for the next five weeks, at least not on the side of RAW. Trish had gone over to see what the commotion was all about, and her jaw had dropped in shock at what she'd seen. By the time poor Amy had ripped the letter down from the board, the entire roster had known what he had done to her. The petite blonde couldn't help but feel humiliated for her friend.

"Amy, please, talk to me," Trish said softly. "You haven't had eaten or done anything else for that matter, since we arrived."

Amy didn't answer. She simply turned around, and Trish's heart broke at the sight of her friend. The redhead looked away again and sighed, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

The Canadian woman knew there wasn't much that could be said to make anything better. "Amy, I'm sorry he did this to you, honestly, but brooding won't help. At least cheer up, for my sake. You know what, let me get you something to drink. Whatever you want, I'll go get it right away."

Amy shook her head. "No, you don't need to do that-"

"But I insist," Trish interrupted her friend gently. "I need something myself. It's no big deal at all."

The redhead stared at the blonde woman. "Fine, then. Could you get me a regular Coke…please?"

Trish smiled. "No problem. I'll just get my purse…"

Trish left the room and turning the corner, immediately spotted a vending machine down the hallway. She slotted in the correct change and got the drinks, and on turning around she bumped into someone. She shook off the cobwebs, about to mumble an apology, when she took a good look at whom exactly she had run into. The pretty Diva's mouth twisted into a frown, and with a deathly glare, she stepped past the man who had earlier humiliated her best friend and made her way back to their hotel room.

He watched Trish Stratus until she disappeared round the corner, and a huge, cynical grin spread across his face.

Jason Reso had just found his next conquest.

* * *

Author's Note: HA! HA! I gotcha good! I got ALL of you. Admit it! You all thought it was Randy Orton! Well, it wasn't, thank god. Sorry to disappoint. I'm actually fed up with him and John Cena rocking all the fan fiction stories as of late. I thought it was time for a change, and Christian looked perfect for the part. Maybe I'll put Randy somewhere along the lines of this story, but no promises guaranteed. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own no superstars in this story. They all belong to Vince and Linda McMahon. Please! I don't want to get arrested! Or sued! You can't even sue me, cuz you won't get anything wonderful. I assure you, this story is entirely fictional, and all characters belong to the WWE.

Author's note: WOW! Thank you so much every1 for d reviews. This is so much better than receiving an Oscar (sniff!). Eat your heart out, DiCaprio! Anyway, here's d 3rd chap for all y'all. Enjoy!

* * *

"Look at him," Nora muttered, distastefully eyeing the man she was referring to, "The creepy little bastard."

Stacy nodded in agreement. "And to think, that's just a stage name. Never been more appropriate, if you ask me."

"True," Lisa Marie muttered, taking a sip from her glass of juice. "I wonder how Amy's been doing?"

The three bikini-clad women were lying in the sun, beside the hotel's swimming pool, Jay Reso and Tyson Tomko being its only occupiers. Neither seemed to have noticed the three womenwatching themfrom a distance.

"Not too good," Stacy reported, "She's been spending more time alone in her room since we got these three days off. Either that, or she's always with Trish."

"The poor girl,"Lisa said,"I mean, to have even gotten with him after her break up with Matt. She must have genuinely liked him."

"Didn't we all?" Stacy asked rhetorically. The older woman sighed and took another sip of her juice.

"Oh, this should be good." Nora spoke up, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she placed her sunglasses at the tip of her nose. "Look at that."

The other two women took off their own glasses and watched as Jay talked with one blonde woman leaning in front of the pool. She obviously knew who Jay and Tyson were, and was trying to get the Canadian man to look down her already skimpy bikini. He was whispering in her ear, the woman giggling like a schoolgirl at his every word.

"Oh for god's sake, could you _stop_ throwing yourself at him, please?" Stacy said in a disgusted voice.

Nora scowled deeply and threw her glasses down on the table.

"That's it. I'm gonna give that lowlife a piece of my mind." She began to get up, but Lisa pulled her back.

"Wait a minute, Nor," the raven-haired woman said, "Let him have his fun."

They waited as finally, the bimbo left, giggling again stupidly as Jay smacked her butt as she went by. Lisa Marie eyed the woman in disgust. "Let's go see how he's doing, shall we?"

"All of us?" Stacy looked nervous. "I don't know…I haven't exactly spoken to him since we broke up and stuff…"

Lisa Marie eyed the tall blonde. "None of us have, but you've been dying to tell him off, haven't you?"

"Well, yes," Stacy admitted.

"Then come along." Lisa Marie and Nora rose from their sun chairs and made a slow beeline for Jay, with Stacy following reluctantly behind.

Tyson looked past Jay's shoulder and saw the three Divas approaching them. "Looks like you've got more company, boss."

The Canadian turned around, and he smirked. "Hello ladies," he said, sounding oddly like Val Venis. "What can I do for you?"

Lisa smiled sarcastically. "Jason Reso…you haven't changed much, have you? You broke it off with Amy just three days ago, and you've already got someone else in line. How typical."

Jay gave a short laugh. "Oh, you mean _that_ old bimbo? Nah. I've got better class than that."

"Oh yeah? Could've fooled me." Nora asked, obvious displeasure in her tone.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Since when did my business become your business? If my memory serves me well, all three of you are supposed to be my _ex_-girlfriends. You know, the girls _I_ broke up with."

Nora's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You have got some nerve, Reso," she retorted. "Treating women like they're some toys. Some of us did have feelings for you, you know."

"I know. Stacy told me she loved me a lot, but she sounded like a damn broken record." Jay replied with a look of mock frustration. "That's why I got rid of her. Right, Stace?"

The colour drained from the tall blonde's face. She looked down at the ground, blinking back tears. By this time, Nora looked just about ready to kill, and would possibly have done it had Lisa Marie not been holding her by her arm. Even Tyson looked a bit surprised at his boss's comment.

"You sicken me, Jason, you really do," Lisa Marie said, shaking her head in pity. "You're gonna get what's coming to you, and I'll be there to watch when you go down."

"So will I," Nora piped in. Stacy managed to nod, slowly raising her head high.

Jay simply grinned at the three women. "You know that will never happen. I get any girl I want, do whatever I want with her, and there's nothing any of you can do about it." He climbed out of the pool and motioned for his problem solver to come along with him. "I'll see you later, ladies." He winked and stepped past them, heading for the entrance of the hotel.

Tyson eyed his boss curiously as they walked on. "So, who's the next chick you've got in mind?"

Jay smiled slyly. "I don't know, perhaps a nice little blonde."

"_That_ blonde bimbo? No way, man. She's too easy."

"No, Tomko, I don't mean _her_," Jay corrected. "I'm talking about Trish Stratus."

The problem solver raised an eyebrow. "Trish? You sure you want to do that? I heard she's been a bit of a prude since that Hardyguy left for TNA."

The Canadian glanced at the larger man. "That's never been a problem for me. Stuff like that just gets me going, if you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean," Tyson acknowledged. "You put the Godfather to shame, man, and you make it look so easy."

"Trust me, it isn't," Jay replied. Thoughts of what he would do with Trish filling his head. "But with Trish, I'll make sure I get my money's worth."

Tyson Tomko chuckled. "I can see the headlines now; Jason Reso, lady killer."

The sadistic grin on Jay's face was wide. "Damn right I am, and don't you forget it."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own no superstars in this story. They all belong to Vince and Linda McMahon. Please! I don't want to get arrested! I assure you, this story is entirely fictional, and all characters belong to the WWE.

* * *

Trish sat alone in the hotel's VIP lounge, reading through the magazine that was on the table in front of her. The past three days had been rather hectic for her, despite the fact that they were the WWE's days off. She still had a few interviews and signings during the off-days, which she religiously attended for the sake of the fans. Plus, she had Amy to keep her on her toes, the pretty redhead still recovering from the humiliation of the break-up with Jay. Luckily, it wasn't just Trish showing concern. Adam Copeland was helping out as well. He used the three days off to take the redhead out as often as he could. In fact, they were at the movies that very moment. Trish was extremely grateful to Adam for helping out with Amy, and glad for the precious little moment of solitude she had at the moment, one she needed to make full use of since they would be back on the road again the next day.

Amy's current problem actually managed to spark some memories in Trish's brain, such as her relationship with Jeff Hardy. They'd been so much in love until Jeff suddenly upped and jumped ship to TNA, and she'd never heard from him since then. She couldn't understand why he had done that, where they had gone wrong in their relationship. She'd been so happy with him. Whether it was because of her that he left, she didn't know. All she knew was that he'd taken with him her heart, and she would never make that mistake with anyone again. She had gone through what Amy was going through, and she could only hope Amy would eventually move on, like she'd managed to.

"Hello, Trishy."

Trish looked up from her magazine, and her pretty face contorted into a frown as she saw Jay Reso smiling cockily at her. Trishy? What the hell?

"Hi," she said coldly, before returning back to her reading. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he sat down next to her.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said.

"Mm-hmm," she replied uninterestedly, hoping he would go away.

"How are you doing?"

"Great." She didn't look up.

Jay quietly blew out a breath. This one was already playing hard to get. "So, tell me what a pretty lady as yourself would be doing here all alone at this time of the evening, looking at some magazines, instead of going out."

Trish shrugged. "I don't know," she said, turning to him, "maybe I'msaving myself from having to hear sleazy pick-up lines like that."

Jay had an amused look on his face. "What's so funny?" Trish asked, annoyed that her statement hadn't warded him off.

"Come on, I know better than to use pick-up lines on women," he said, "I think they're rather lame, if you ask me..."

_Zzzzzzz_…thought Trish, as she dropped the magazine and picked up another one, focusing intently on it.

"But now that we've approached the subject…" the former Un-American member continued, "I was wondering if I could take you out sometime this week?"

Trish immediately shook her head. "Nope, not interested, sorry."

_Now_ Jay was in shock, and it was his turn to feel annoyed. No woman that had laid eyes on him before had ever said no to him. Ever.

"You know, there are a lot of women, and I mean a lot," he bit back, his voice raised a little, "that are dying to be in your place now."

"Then go find them and leave me alone."

"No. It's _you_ I want." Jay said, "I think we'll be perfect together, if you know what I mean."

Trish rolled her eyes. "You, Jay, have had way too many chair shots to the head." She began to get up. "I should go back to my room now."

"Well, how about I walk you back?"

Jeez, didn't this guy ever know when to quit? "I'll be fine on my own, thanks," she replied through gritted teeth. She started to leave, but Jay held her back.

"You sure I shouldn't come over? I could show you some tactics…in bed, that is," he hinted, wiggling his eyebrows. Trish's eyes widened in disbelief, and grabbing a magazine, she whacked him very hard across his face with it.

"You stay away from me, Reso, or you'll wish you never laid eyes on me," she warned. With one last disgusted look, she turned on her heel and marched right out of the lounge, nearly walking into Lisa Marie on the way out. "Sorry," she mumbled, not waiting for an answer as she stepped past the raven-haired woman, who raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Wonder what that was all about," she muttered, as she approached the VIP lounge and peered into it. Jay was inside, clutching at his nose in pain, oblivious of the brunette's presence. Lisa watched him in confusion, and her brain suddenly clicked as she put two and two together. So, Jay was after Trish now, and the petite blonde had had it in her to tell him off.

She crept away from the entrance of the lounge, a grin spreading across her face. A brilliant idea had come into her head. Lisa suddenly wished she had approached Trish before she'd turned Jay down. Why didn't she think of it before? She could actually use Jay's own game against him. All she needed was a few words with Trish, and if the woman agreed to her plan, it would be well underway.

And if it worked, she was going to find the next few months interesting. Very interesting indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own no superstars in this story. They all belong to Vince and Linda McMahon. Please! I don't want to get arrested! I assure you, this story is entirely fictional, and all characters belong to the WWE.

* * *

"Hey, you're back," Trish smiled as she opened the door, letting Amy and Adam into the hotel room. "did you guys have a great time?"

"We sure did, National Treasure was great," the redhead replied, turning to face the tall blond and pulling him into a hug. "Thanks for tonight, Adam."

He simply shrugged as he returned the hug. "Hey, it's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Amy smiled. "You bet." She walked away from the door and went into the bathroom.

Trish leaned against the door. "Thanks, Adam. You have no idea how much this means to me, or her."

"Like I said, it's no problem," the Canadian man said, "at least she's been holding up these past days. But she isn't over him, that's for sure." There was a tone of disappointment in his voice, and the petite blonde picked up on it.

"I know," she went on, "she just needs a few more days, I guess, or weeks, but no matter what, I know we'll be there to help her."

"Definitely," Adam agreed, looking down at his watch. "Well, I'd better get going. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Better get some shut-eye." His gaze travelled past Trish, momentarily lingering on the bathroom door. "Well, goodnight, Trish."

Trish observed the look on Adam's face in curiosity. "Goodnight," she responded. She watched him leave, and closed the door. Amy then emerged from the bathroom in a tank top and a pair of shorts, her sleeping attire.

"So, how was _your _evening?" the redhead asked her blonde friend as she flopped down on her bed.

Trish bit her lip. She didn't want Amy to know about her encounter with Jay Reso at the lobby. It would just ruin her apparently great evening.

"Mine?" she began with a shrug, "nothing as exciting as yours, trust me. Just read a few magazines at the lounge…you know."

Amy blinked. "Oh."

"What, were you expecting anything more?" Trish inquired as she sat down on her own bed. "Sorry to disappoint, then."

"No, not exactly," said Amy, "I wish you did come along with us to the movies, though. It was a really great movie. Nicholas Cage was like, wow."

Trish crinkled up her nose in mock repellence. "Nah, Antonio has always been my leading man."

"Oh, yeah, how could I forget?" Amy said. Trish could swear that she saw her friend's face fall slightly at the words "leading man." "Are you okay, Amy?"

The redhead nodded hastily. "Yeah, I'm fine." She arched over the bed and pulled out the blankets from underneath her, covering herself in them. "Adam's a really nice guy, you know."

Now it was Trish's turn to blink. How did Adam get into their conversation? "Yeah…he is," she agreed tentatively, wondering where this would go.

"Obviously not like his best friend, Jay," Amy continued. "He's a great guy, and I believe he's the real thing. I think he likes me."

The blonde Diva's ears perked up in interest. So she _had_ noticed. "What about you? Do you like him?"

"He's a nice guy," Amy admitted, glancing at Trish. "But I can't return his feelings. It's too soon."

"Did he tell you about it?" Trish asked.

"No, I could see it in his eyes. That was how Matt used to look at me," Amy sighed deeply, shaking her head. "But I can't like him back. At least not when I still have feelings for Jay. It won't be fair on Adam. Besides, it will probably die off as a crush, and worse for him, I don't think I can actually trust men anymore."

Trish stared at Amy. Judging by the look Adam had on his face when he'd dropped off Amy, Trish doubted his feelings towards the high-flying Diva would die off anytime soon. But the redhead was still so bitter about the break-up, and after all she had just said, it didn't look like they would be together anytime soon either.

"I know, Amy, I know," she said soothingly, rubbing her friend's arm, "I felt the same way you're feeling now, when, you know…" she took a deep breath, willing herself to continue talking. "When Jeff left."

Amy's eyes widened slightly, and she ran her hands through her red hair, slightly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Trish. I was so caught up with Adam and Jay that I forgot you had your own problems."

Trish shook her head. "It's fine, Ames. That's what friends are for, right? They tell each other their problems."

Amy stared at Trish for a moment before nodding her head. "You're right. We should go to bed, now, don't you think?"

"For sure, I'm exhausted." Trish climbed into her covers and made herself comfortable. Amy watched her silently, buried in her own blankets.

"You know, I never thought I would say this, but I'm actually looking forward to work tomorrow. At least I'll find something to distract myself with at the arena." Amy said.

"I hear ya, sister."

Trish turned off the lights, and there was silence in the room for a few seconds after that, both Divas deep in thought.

"Do you think I'll ever get over Jay, Trish?" Amy suddenly asked. Trish blinked into the darkness, and she turned around to face her friend.

"I don't _think_ you will, Amy. I _know_ you will."

------------

Monday Night RAW

Trish threw her things into her gym bag, ready to start heading back to the hotel with Amy. The on-screen feud between them was going along great, and the creative team were even planning on taking it on to Survivor Series because of the great response from the crowd. She felt much happier in storylines with people close to her like Amy and Chris Irvine/Jericho, and she had been actually disappointed when the team had told her she would have to ditch Jericho for Christian at Wrestlemania. Thank god that storyline had ended quickly. She wasn't exactly a big fan of _both_ Christian and Jay, and not to mention Tyson Tomko.

"Trish. Just the person I wanted to see."

She looked up to see Lisa Marie Varon approaching her, and her eyes narrowed. She and the raven-haired Diva were not exactly best of friends on-screen, and it was the same off-screen, though it wasn't as savage a relationship as portrayed in the ring. They didn't do much talking together, except when they were going over spots for their match, and as the show was over, she could only wonder what Lisa wanted with her.

"Hi," Lisa began, "I know both of us aren't exactly sisters, but there's something I really, really, need to talk to you about."

The petite blonde raised her eyebrows. "What about?"

"No, not here," Lisa said discreetly, "how about the catering room? It's still open, and I don't think anyone else will be there."

Trish paused, looking at her uncertainly. "I don't know…"

"Trish, please. I just wanna talk, nothing else."

She sighed in resignation. "Fine. Give me ten minutes."

"Great. I'll see you there." With that, she grabbed her stuff and left the room. Trish watched her leave, and she shook her head, wondering what the other woman was up to, and what the secrecy was all about. Luckily Amy had decided to follow Adam back to the hotel, and Trish only hoped she wouldn't wait up for her.

She left the room and headed for the empty cafeteria. Lisa Marie was already inside, sitting with her back turned to her, but as Trish approached, she realised the woman wasn't alone, but Nora Greenwald and Stacy Keibler were also there.

"Hey," Trish said as she took note of the other two women with Lisa. "If you don't mind me asking: What are they doing here?" she eyed Nora and Stacy, and on adding Lisa Marie, she put two and to together. She knew about the three women's stints with the Canadian, and assumed they were playing the jealous ex-girlfriends. One of them must have seen them at the lounge the other night. "Is this about Jay Reso?" she asked with a nervous laugh. "Trust me, nothing is happening between us, and nothing will."

"Now Trish, no need to panic," Lisa Marie assured her, "take a seat first."

The petite blonde stared at the three of them before obliging, now extremely curious.

"Well, Trish, this is about Jason Reso, but it's not what you think it is," Lisa proceeded to explain, "You see, I saw you and Jason last night in the VIP lounge at the hotel, and he was laying those come-ons real thick, wasn't he?"

Trish looked at her, surprised that the raven-haired woman was not in the least bit fazed by the fact that she had been spying on her. "Yeah…he was," she answered.

"And you rejected him, right?" Nora asked, though knowing the answer.

"What's this all about?" Trish responded with a question of her own, getting weary.

"Actually, we want to help you out," said Lisa Marie. "Let me make this in-your-face quick. We want you to go out with Jay."

Trish's eyes widened in shock. Surely she hadn't heard right. "What?"

"You heard me," Lisa continued, "Do you know why I said that? Because we want revenge on Jay. He's been using all of us, every single one of us, as his damn toys, including your best friend Amy. So, how about this? Date him, fawn over him as if he were a god, and then before he knows it…bam! You wipe him out, just like that."

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked, still in shock, "Why me?"

"Because you're the one he's after now," Nora told her, "You see, I think you're the very first person to tell him an straight no to his advances. Jay doesn't know what rejection is, so you're a challenge to him. So just make it easier for him, and you. He won't suspect a thing if you do that."

"But I've already said no to him, what makes you think he'll believe me when I say yes?"

"Because his head is too far up his ass to believe that you actually have something up your sleeve," Stacy spat, the venom not directed at Trish, but at the man she was referring to. "He'll buy the whole scheme, I know Jay."

"But I can't do that. Amy will be heartbroken." Trish argued.

"If she's really your friend, she'll understand," Lisa said, "but that doesn't mean you have to tell her. That's up to you."

"Think about it, Trish," said Nora, "Jay's a jackass. Think about the look that will be on his face when he finds out you played him. Beat him at his own game. It'll be a classic."

"Please do this, Trish," Stacy pleaded, "you're like our last chance. Jay's going to deserve everything that comes to him. He's made all of us miserable at a time, Amy as well. Just know that you're not just doing this for us. You're doing it for yourself and Amy."

Trish sat there and thought about it. Jay had passed another one of his lame pick-up lines at her earlier today. He was getting really desperate now, he was. He just couldn't take no for an answer. She honestly hated the Canadian man's guts, so she might as well give it to him. He would be like putty in her hands. Amy may not be too happy at first, but Trish knew she would be guaranteed a smile from the redhead's face when it was all said and done. She would end Jay's womanizing career once and for all. She looked up at the three women. Trish Stratus had made her decision.

"You know what?" she said, grinning evilly at the three women in front of her. "You guyshold onyour cameras. In a few months, you're going to watch Jason Reso get his ass ditched like a little bitch."

* * *

A/N: Are you ready?


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own no superstars in this story. They all belong to Vince and Linda McMahon. Please! I don't want to get arrested! I assure you, this story is entirely fictional, and all characters belong to the WWE.

* * *

Tyson Tomko watched his boss across the table, feigning interest as he rambled on angrily about Trish Stratus rejecting him the night before. It was a slight change of subject; at least he was talking about rejection _this_ time. If anyone thought Chris Jericho or Triple H was arrogant, they hadn't seen Jay in action yet, and he meant _Jay Reso_, not Christian, not Captain Charisma, although in real life Jay was just like his characters. He talked about himself 24/7.

Tomko often wondered why he put himself up for this bodyguard job. Sure, the pay was great, and he could wrestle at the same time, but he didn't recall being bored to death by the boss being part of the job prescription. Either way, he still respected Jay, and had it not been for him, he would still be the bouncer in that pathetic old run-down club in Miami and selling crack and guns on the side. Just remembering those days made him shudder.

"What the hell am I going to do, Tomko?" Jay whined, snapping the large man back to his senses. "Wha?"

""Wha?"" Jay repeated incredulously, staring at his bodyguard incredulously, "what should I do about Trish?"

Tomko blinked. Was Jay actually asking _him_ for advice? Well, that was a first. "Oh…uh…ask her out again. Maybe she was not in the mood last time, but she'd be a fool if she said no again to a guy like you." _There, I've put in the flattery. He'll definitely let me off now for not paying attention_.

Jay looked thoughtful for a moment, and then grinned. "You know, that's not a bad idea…sounded a little bit gay, but not bad."

Tomko fought the urge to roll his eyes, but his gaze then fixed on the new figure that had entered the catering room. Trish Stratus approached the front of the catering room, dressed in sweat pants and a tank top, and all alone. Tomko turned to Jay, and he saw a smirk break upon the Canadian man's face.

"Look at her, all sweaty and worked out, yet still a scorch cake," he said, more to himself than to his problem solver. "Not too many girls can pull that off easily, you know that?"

"Yup," Tomko replied blandly.

"I like women like that. And I'm sure she likes guys like me. She has no idea what's she's missing out on, does she?"

"Well, here's your chance to tell her, boss," Tomko suggested. Jay hastily nodded and stood up from his seat. "I'll be right back," he said without a backward glance, making a beeline in Trish's direction. Tomko watched him go and sighed, shaking his head. Trish had better say yes this time, or he'd be subjected to yet another tirade from Jay. And that he was in no longer in the mood for.

Trish walked into the seemingly empty catering room and headed for the drink section. She was in dire need of water after her work out with Amy at the gym, and the vending machine nearby was out of order. Just her luck for that to happen when she was really thirsty. Now she had to walk all the way to the catering room.

"Hi, two bottles of Evian, please," she said to the man behind the counter, who nodded and quickly retrieved them. She took the bottles from the man gratefully, and she began to open one, when she saw Jay standing in front of her.

"Hello, Trish," he greeted with a small grin. Trish looked at him for a moment, and then took a sip of her drink. "Hello, Jay." She watched him as he looked down at his feet, as if he suddenly felt shy around her. She didn't buy it. Great tactic, Reso, she thought. Normally, she wouldn't even have given him a second glance with such a fake gesture. Too bad she had to act like she was interested in him.

"Listen," Jay said, looking right at her, "I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot at that hotel yesterday, so I was just wondering, um…you and I…maybe…"

Trish raised an eyebrow as he adopted the puppy-dog look, and she tried hard not to laugh. This was going to be good.

"Maybe what?" Trish asked him, putting on a sweet voice. He felt his cheeks burn and he looked down again.

"Maybe- maybe I could, um…"

"You know, for a guy who always has something to say, you sure are at a loss for words now," she said, watching him in amusement. "You were saying…" she urged him.

"Take you out to dinner or something," he finally finished in a rushed voice. He looked up at her and saw her amused expression. He blushed even deeper and babbled on. "But it's ok if you don't wanna go, I'll understand."

"Aw, you are sweet, after all," Trish whispered softly, placing her finger gently on his lips to silence him. "Dinner would be great."

Jay's face lit up considerably. "Really?" he said, unable to hide the relief in his voice. "Uh, cool. Are you, ah, free tonight, say, after the show? You can pick the time, if you like. "

She paused in thought, and then she said, "Seven thirty sounds good. Do I have to dress up?"

"Yep. I want our first night to be special," Jay said beguilingly.

Trish ignored the tone in his voice. First night, huh? "Fine with me. I can meet you at the hotel entrance when I'm ready." She looked down at her watch. "Look, I gotta go, I had some stuff doing. So, I'll see you tonight." She said seductively, winking at him, and then left the room. Jay exhaled loudly and walked back to the table he and his bodyguard were at.

"Well?" Tomko asked expectantly, "What happened?"

"Tomko, I've got myself a date." the Canadian man replied with a grin.

Tomko looked surprised. "Whoa. That was quick. Just like that?"

"Yup."

"Looks like the girl was just putting up a front," the larger man stated.

Jay shrugged, obviously very proud of himself. "They always do. They never could resist the old charms, could they?"

Tomko patted him on the back. "You go get 'em, boss."

"That I will. This will be so much easier than I thought."

----------

"This will be so much easier than I thought," Trish said to herself as she walked back to the weight room with a smile on her face as she recalled Jay's facial expressions while he was speaking to her; the whole puppy-dog-eyed look. He must have thought she had fallen for the "charms", hook, line and sinker. If he only knew. Poor, clueless, Jason Reso, with his head buried so far up his ass. There was no way she wouldn't be able to pull this scheme off. All she needed to do was to get him to fall in love with her, and the rest would be history. The man was going to have the biggest shock of his life by the time everything was said and done.

Amy was lifting a dumbbell. She looked up as Trish walked into the weight room.

"Hey, what took you so long to get two bottles of water?" she asked.

"Nah, I just got held up on something," Trish replied, handing Amy a bottle. Well, that was the truth.

"Okay," Amy shrugged. Trish sighed inwardly in relief. Amy didn't suspect a thing. Trish was seriously considering telling Amy about her plan, but she eventually decided not to. Whether she did tell or not, she felt that the redhead would not approve of her plan.

"Hello, earth to Stratus!"

She snapped out of her thoughts with a start, and realised that Amy was waving a hand in her face.

"What's up with you, Trish? You completely zoned out for a while there." Amy asked, peering at her friend with concern.

Trish felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. It wasn't often she did that. She was more or less an attentive person. "Nothing, nothing, I'm just tired, that's all."

"Well, you should have some water and take a break, then," Amy suggested.

Trish shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I can go on. It's not that big a deal."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said, sending a convincing smile at Amy.

"Alright, then. You wanna do something tonight after the show?" asked Amy. Trish's eyes widened slightly. Uh-oh.

"Uh…to be honest, I'm not really in the mood tonight," she told the redheaded Diva.

"Aw, come on," Amy pouted, "It'll be fun. Just you, me and Lillian."

Trish swore well under her breath. She always eventually gave in when Amy became persistent. Now how was she going to get out of this one?

"Ames, I'd love to come, but I just don't feel up to it tonight. Honest. Maybe next time, okay? I promise." Trish stared at her, hoping she'd buy her story.

Amy stared back, blinking twice, and then she shrugged. "That's okay. Maybe next time, then. But I swear you're going to miss out."

Trish put on a sad smile. "I know, and I'm really sorry I can't come." She looked around at the gym, aiming to change the subject. "So…what should we do next?"

Amy looked at the petite blonde again, and then she gave her a sly smile. "To wake you up a bit, race you on the treadmill again." Trish returned the smile, actually glad that she'd got herself out of that predicament.

"You're on, honey."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Same ole, same ole…

A/N: One of the scariest coincidences I've ever encountered in my life: the fact that Edge and Lita screwed each other.(Shiver). I've read a lot of stories about them as pairings. How ironic is that? But I'm sure a lot of people are happy about that. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

"So, you said yes to Jason?" Lisa Marie said, sitting on Amy's empty bed and taking a magazine from the bedside table. "I knew he'd be that persistent to ask you out again the very next day. He never takes no for an answer, does he?"

"Nope, fortunately for us," Trish replied as she rummaged through her wardrobe for something to wear. "And guess what? We're having dinner tonight." She pulled out two outfits, one black and one pink. "Which one?"

"Black," Lisa replied without looking up. Trish raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't even look up, Lisa."

"Black's usually for first dates," Lisa Marie stated, "but that's just my opinion, of course."

"Oh. I was starting to wonder who made those rules." Trish said as she began to dress up, "Aw, god, to think I have to go all the way downstairs to meet him. If I knew Amy and Lillian were leaving early, I'd have just-"

"Brought him here?" Lisa finished for her, "Actually, it's better he didn't know where your room was. He'd have dropped by when Amy was still around. That, my friend, would not have been a good encounter."

Trish raised her eyebrow at the mention of the word "friend". In her opinion, she and the raven-haired Diva were still far from that status. After all, she was just helping them out so she could silence Jay Reso for good. But then again, maybe Lisa Marie had called her "friend" just for the heck of it. Either way, she knew at the end of everything, her feelings towards the older woman would not change for the better.

Trish was dressed in a knee-length, strapless black dress that flared at the bottom, with pink, heeled sandals. She sat down on the dressing table and applied her make-up, putting a bit of pink here and there. She let her hair fall all around her face, and pushed a fancy pink Alice band up her hair.

"There, all done," Trish announced fifteen minutes later, standing up from the dressing table and turning to Lisa Marie. "How do I look?"

Lisa Marie looked up, and let out a low whistle. "Boy, Miss Stratus, Mr. Reso is going to drown in his own saliva tonight." She sent the blonde woman a smirk. "Just the reaction you'd want from him."

"Definitely," Trish replied, looking up at the clock. "It's 7.25. I should head downstairs."

"So should I," Lisa Marie said, getting up from the bed. "Remember; be nice to him. Don't show any signs of disgust or whatever. Just be cool, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got you," Trish replied, just wanting to get the whole night over with. "Let's get out of here."

"Of course, I don't want you to be late," Lisa said as she strode over to the door. "Have a great evening, and be sure to fill me in on your night." With that, she left.

_Do this, do that_. Trish rolled her eyes at the retreating woman, already having a pretty good idea as to why Jay had dumped _her_.

Trish went downstairs through the elevator. As she got to the ground floor, she saw Jay through the transparent elevator glass, all dressed up and already waiting for her. She inspected him from her vantage point, and couldn't help but be impressed, as usual. At least there was one good aspect of him. He was constantly looking good.

"Hi, Jay," Trish called out when she was within his hearing reach.

Jay turned around, and on spotting Trish, his jaw dropped. "Wow, you look gorgeous," he told her. And he meant it.

"Thank you," Trish replied, again taking in his navy blue polo shirt, crisp black slacks, and black loafers. "You don't look so bad yourself." She linked her arm with his for good measure. "So, where are we going tonight?"

Jay patted her arm and looked at her. "Well, I know this really nice place. Do you like Italian?"

"I never really tried it, to be honest."

"Oh, but you're going to love Leo's. The place is great. Unless you want to go somewhere else."

"No, it's alright," Trish said, "I always like to try something new."

Jay grinned. "Then Leo's it is."

The restaurant was quite full, but it was really quiet, the soft Italian music in the background breaking the silence. They got their table and ordered.

As they ate, Jay managed to get a few glances at the blonde Diva sitting across the table from him. God, she's really beautiful, he thought.

_Nah. Give her a few months, and it'll get really old_, a small voice nagged in his head.

_Yeah, I know_, he thought with mock sadness. _Too bad._

Trish caught him staring at her and raised her eyebrow curiously. "What?"

"Just thinking how beautiful you looked tonight."

"Why thank you," Trish smiled. He returned it.

"So," he started, "when was the last time you went out on a date?"

Trish stopped eating, and looked at him strangely. "Why do you want to know?"

"I didn't think it would hurt to ask."

_Wow, real sensitive_, Trish thought sarcastically. "I dunno," she answered, "Three, four months ago."

"Really? How come?"

"Seriously, why do you want to know?" Trish asked sceptically.

Jay shook his head innocently. "Hey, I just wanted to start a conversation. It's the only way we can get to know each other better, right?"

Trish glanced down at her plate for beat, and then looked up again. "Well, if you really want to know, I gave myself a break from men. Relationships have never been easy for me. You know how it goes."

"I know exactly how you feel," Jay said, "they've been hard for me, too."

_Of course it would be, with the number of girls you hit on at a time._ "Now, your turn," Trish said, taking a sip of her drink. "I want to know…what happened with you and Amy? Why did you break up with her?"

Jay kept silent for a moment. "Our relationship didn't really work out."

_Uh huh. That one and about ten others. What a liar_. "I'm sorry to hear that. But hey, we've all got to move on sometime. We can't keep wallowing in depression," Trish stated good-naturedly.

"Is that why you agreed to have dinner with me tonight?" Jay asked.

Trish gave him a coy smile. "What do you think?"

"Because last time I asked you out, you clobbered me."

Trish took a sip of her drink. "Well, to be honest, you picked the wrong time to ask me out. But still, I should have given you a chance. My mood swings shouldn't get in the way of everything."

"No, they shouldn't," the blond man responded, keeping eye contact with her.

"Besides," Trish continued, leaning forwards in her seat, "it's about time I ended my hiatus. I mean, who wouldn't want to go out with a guy as hot, as astute, and as charismatic- no pun intended, of course- as you are?" She then ran a finger down his forearm seductively, not taking her eyes off him. "Any woman would be a fool not to."

Jay swallowed as he watched her long manicured fingers trace his arm. He'd heard lots of girls say stuff like that, so how come _this_ woman, and her words, were having a strange effect on him? That never happened before.

"Of course," he stammered. Trish smiled went back to her meal again. Jay could only stare at her, blinking rapidly for a moment.

"Uh…" he finally found his voice, and clearing his throat, he asked, "Would you like to catch a movie after this?"

She looked back up at him. "Sure. Do you have any in mind?"

"Not exactly, to be honest."

Trish shrugged. "Anything's fine with me."

A few minutes later, she had just finished up her dinner when she felt Jay's eyes on her again. He'd been doing that throughout the evening. "You're going to have to concentrate on _that_ if we're to go anywhere else tonight," she informed him, pointing at his half-eaten food. Her voice seemed to knock him out of his stupor, as he jumped slightly in his seat.

"Um, yeah," he mumbled, fumbling with his fork in embarrassment. "Sorry…about the staring, I mean."

Trish simply gave him her sweetest smile.

Two and a half hours later…

"That was a great movie," Trish remarked as she and Jay got out of the elevator, heading for her room, "I think it was even better than the first one. But that's my opinion, of course."

"I think it was great, too," Jay put in, "I've always liked Spiderman since I was a kid."

They finally stopped in front of Trish's hotel room door. She secretly hoped that Amy had not yet returned from her night out with the blonde ring announcer, because she needed a quick shower to get rid of her perfume and somewhere to ditch her dress before the redhead returned and had a chance to ask questions.

"So, this is where you stay?" Jay asked her.

"Yup," Trish answered the inevitable question, it being so from the minute he decided to escort her to her room. She turned around to face him. "Thank you so much for tonight, Jay, I had a really great time."

Jay shrugged. "Hey, anything for you, Trish."

She smiled appreciatively, and silence fell between them for a moment.

"Trish?" Jay found his voice first.

"Yes, Jay?"

"Do you think we can do this again some other time?"

Trish stared at him. "You mean, on another date?"

"Uh…yes," he replied quietly.

"I would love to," she replied, earning her a surprised look from the blond Canadian.

"Oh. Uh, great." He scratched his nose nervously before turning back to her. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." She eyed him shyly before kissing him on the cheek, and walking into her room, noticing the dazed look on his face.

As soon as she shut the door, she broke into a broad grin, mainly because she realised that Amy had not yet returned. Good. That would give her more time to think things out. So far, things were going according to plan. It seemed like Jay was already smitten with her. But on the other hand, the guy was a pro. Trish could bet her bottom dollar that the way he'd acted with her tonight, the same he'd done with all the other girls he dated, from Nora to Stacy to everyone else. But Trish was prepared. That was the difference between the other girls and her. If Jay showed any signs of wanting to ditch her, she would be one step ahead. Even if he didn't, well, she'd still be one step ahead.

Payback was such a bitch, wasn't it?

* * *

A/N: If you were disappointed with what went on, then I'm sorry. It's my fault. Didn't know what to write here, in all honesty. But, don't worry, I'll get there, I'll get there. Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own squat, I have less than a hundred quid in my bank account, and I don't have a job. I think that's enough for you to have pity on me. Right?

A/N: WWE seem to be on a roll this week, kicking out three superstars in two days. OK, so Molly wanted to leave, but still. If I were Molly Holly, I would be 10-time Women's champion by now. I can't just shave my entire head for nothing. Anyway, best wishes to her, Rhyno and Matt Hardy. Now on with the story.

* * *

"So, tell me man, you nail her yet?" Tomko asked as he and Jay walked down the hallway, in the direction of the parking lot. When the shorter man shook his head no, he raised a surprised eyebrow. "No? Well, what did I tell you? She _is_ a prude."

Jay rolled his eyes. "No, just a tease. She's been doing it to me for weeks. Get me all worked up, then leave me high and dry."

"I really don't know why you're still with her, when you can have those new Diva search girls."

"Why are _you_ not dating anyone of them, Tomko?" Jay asked.

He shrugged. "Too easy."

"My point exactly. I've always liked a challenge, and she happens to be my biggest one yet."

"But it's been almost a month, right, boss?" asked the burly man.

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you now see her in a completely different light? Like how much nicer she really is in person, or how her eyes sparkle when she smiles or whatever?"

Jay looked dumbfounded. For someone who hardly spoke, his problem solver sure was on a roll tonight. "Well…yeah."

"And you haven't scored since you started dating her, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It seems like you're falling in love with her, boss."

"What?" Jay was shocked. "No, I am not in love with her. I'm just biding my time. I don't just pounce on any of them. You know that."

Tomko shrugged. "Maybe, but if you keep waiting, what if _she_ hightails it? That won't do you any good, will it?"

The Canadian stared at Tomko with slightly wide eyes. As much as he hated to admit, the illustrated man had made a point. Maybe she was waiting for him to make the first move. First move? He'd made all the moves, done everything else apart from the main course. He was honestly getting rather frustrated. Normally, he'd be looking for his next "victim" by now, but he saw something rather special with Trish, so he decided he would hold out for her. But tonight, he would take her out one more time, and if she still didn't give, then he would finally ditch her and move on. It would hurt, as he was actually taking a liking to her, but like Tomko had said, he had a reputation to keep.

"Yeah, you're right, Tomko," Jay said, "Well, tonight may be the last night with her. I'm taking her out to dinner. If she finally gives, I'll probably latch onto her, but if she doesn't, to the curb she goes."

"You serious about that, boss?" Tomko asked. It was rather obvious that Jay was falling for the petite blonde woman. Maybe it was better off if his boss even retired from the Casanova act and stayed with one woman. But that, would of course, be up to the blond man.

"Damn sure I'm serious," Jay replied. "Matter of fact, if this doesn't work out, I already have my sights set on Lillian…"

Tomko chuckled. He surely had underestimated his boss. That would never happen again.

-------------

Trish winced as she gingerly touching the top of her head. She frowned as a trainer approached her with an icepack in his hand.

"Here you go," he said, handing it to her, "just keep it there for a while, in order to reduce the swelling".

"Thanks, Martin," she said gratefully, wincing again as the cold, wet ice came in contact with her tender forehead. She growled into the empty room. Damn that Christy. Even after Trish had warned her not to wear the spiked wrestling boots, she'd gone right ahead and done the exact opposite, and as a result, Trish had been on the receiving end of a hard kick to the head by Christy. Trish was sure she would have a huge bump on her head, despite the ice. What annoyed her more was that the boorish Diva Search winner hadn't even had the decency to apologise, opting instead to plead her case defiantly to anyone who would listen. Trish often wondered why Vince had hired such bubbleheads to take over the Women's division, and it wasn't like they were of any function in the company. Amy was doing that angle with Glen Jacobs, and Nora and Lisa Marie were pretty much out of the picture for some reason. She terribly missed Carli Begnaud and the good old Trish/Jazz days. It was very heart breaking, seeing her leave, along with Gail Kim and Jacqueline.

She adjusted the icepack, her thoughts suddenly drifting to Jay Reso. Over three weeks had passed since they went out on their first date, and for Trish, it was so far, so good. Everyone was still clueless about their relationship, especially Amy. Trish was still conflicted on whether she should tell the redhead about what she was doing, and she knew she couldn't stall much longer over the issue, or risk being found out the hard way.

And speaking of the hard way, she could safely link that word with her physicality with Jay. She was taking things really slowly with him, teasing him to tortuous levels, only sharing the smallest traces of affection. She saw it on his face: if she kept doing that any longer, he was going to crack. Despite all that, he wasn't showing any signs of breaking up with her, at least not yet. In fact, he was really sweet to her. He took her out as often as he could whenever they travelled, being a perfect gentleman all the time. In a way, he reminded her a whole lot of Jeff.

Her trail of thought was interrupted when Paul Levesque walked into the room. "Hey," he greeted with a smile. "I heard you were in here. What happened?"

Trish returned his smile, but winced from the effort used. Paul was one of her good friends in the company, very different from his in-ring character, Triple H. "Oh, you didn't see?" When he responded with a shake of his head, she went on. "Well, Little Miss Christy kicked me in the head with a studded boot during the match, and I told her not to wear it. The stubborn ass."

Paul shook his head. "I know. All those bimbo girls have no talent, and yet they walk around like they own the place. I told Vince that contest crap wasn't a good idea, but he wouldn't listen."

"Ah, screw them," Trish grumbled, taking off the icepack and feeling her head.

"I don't thinkthe wifewould like that."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," she joked. "So, what's up?"

Paul pulled out a note from his pocket. "Jay asked me to give this to you. He said he had to run somewhere with Tomko or something like that."

The little blonde stared at the note for a moment, before taking it from him. "Well… thank you, Paul."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The blond man nodded. "Alright. If you need anything, you know where to reach me." He made the phone gesture with his hand, before turning to leave the room.

Trish hurriedly opened the note. If Jay was already breaking up with her, this would be bad.

_Hi sweetie. Watched your match. That was a nasty kick, but I know how I can make you feel better. How about dinner tonight? _

He went on to state the location of where he wanted them to have dinner. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she scanned the last words he had written.

_Wear something special for me tonight, all right?_

To her, that sentence screamed; "I have a horrible case of blue balls, thanks to you, and it will stop tonight!" Trish laughed as she folded the note, and then breathed a small sigh of relief. Honestly speaking, she was up for another night out with the handsome blond. She only needed to make sure that Amy would be out as well. She was sure that was already arranged, courtesy of a certain Adam Copeland. As for Jay, she thought, allowing herself a small smile. Well, if he wanted special, he was sure as hell going to get special.

* * *

What do you think will happen next? Will Jay finally score? Find out in the next chapter! 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own squat, I have less than a hundred quid in my bank account, and I don't have a job. I think that's enough for you to have pity on me. Right?

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to put in more chapters. Been busy these past weeks.

* * *

The blonde woman entered the restaurant and shut her eyes almost immediately. Her nose had never smelt anything so wonderful, and she was glad that the date would be here. She opened her eyes and surveyed the room, impressed with the exquisite appearance of the restaurant. As she eyed the scenery, her gaze fell on another sight.

Jay looked up from his seat, and his jaw dropped as his twinkling eyes stared her down hungrily. She stood before him, dressed in her sexiest attire yet, her silver dress in a seductive low cut. He gestured with his hand for her to take the seat across from him, not dropping his gaze for a moment. Trish turned away to pull her chair out, pretending not to notice him licking his lips. He waited for her to be seated, and then he spoke.

"I'm glad you decided to join me again tonight, Trish," he said, not taking his eyes off her. She looked extremely sexy tonight, in a calculated, deliberate way. Was he going to get lucky tonight? He wondered, his eyes twinkling hopefully.

She simply smiled at him and picked up the wine the waiter had just served them. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, darling. I love spending time with you. And look, I even got dressed, just as you asked."

Jay swallowed at the flirtatious tone in her voice as he scanned her over one more time. She'd been doing this to him now for weeks, teasing the hell out of him. And seeing her dressed like that wasn't helping matters at all. He was very unsure if he was going to hold himself out this time, like he had done so many other times.

"How's your head?" he asked, doing his best not to look down into her dress.

Trish watched him squirm as she sipped her wine, and a smile tugged at her lips. "It's fine. It just needed a little ice-"

Just as she said that, a bit of the wine spilled, seeping out of her mouth and down her chin. Jay's eyes widened, watching as the wine trickled slowly down her neck and into her cleavage.

"Oh, heck, look what I did, how clumsy of me." Trish leaned forwards and grabbed a napkin, her action causing her legs to brush against Jay's own. He inhaled sharply at the ever so slight contact, and that was the last straw. Thoughts of trying to compose himself throughout the duration of their dinner went flying unceremoniously out the window.

"I'll tell you what, sweetheart," he said, putting away the menu. "How about we get out of here? I suddenly have an appetite for something else."

Trish raised an eyebrow at the suggestive idea, topped up by the lustful look in his eyes. Yup, he was definitely about to crack. Time to move in for the kill.

She hesitated for a moment, and then she grinned, taking his hand and standing up. "You know, I was just thinking the same thing."

The Canadian man's insides jolted pleasantly, and he dropped a tip on the table and led her out of the restaurant quickly. It was too good to be true! Finally, he was going to get laid!

Trish found herself in the passenger seat of her own car, allowing Jay to drive them back to the hotel. The blond man was driving at an almost crazed pace, but Trish did nothing to stop him, instead wondering what he would be like in bed. It had better not be a disappointment, as she herself hadn't been laid in months.

The petite blonde jumped slightly as she felt something on her knee, and she glanced down, where Jay had placed his hand, and was now slowly letting it creep upwards. On a normal day, Trish would have slapped the taste out of his mouth, but she let him have his way, watching as it moved up closer and closer. Better keep your eyes on the road, loverboy, she thought, I'm not gonna die tonight.

They had finally reached the hotel parking lot, and Jay sped into the first empty space he could find, and as soon as he stopped the car, Trish found it as her cue.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, she lifted herself over to the driver's seat and straddled the blonde man's hips. She grabbed his head and crushed her lips to his. Jay was stunned for a split-second, but not missing a beat, he returned her kiss fervently, his arms wrapping automatically around her waist as they played tonsil hockey.

Jay felt Trish grind her hips against his crotch, and he wanted desperately to take her back to the hotel, before his own hard-on prevented him from doing so. He pushed at her, but she was too aggressive for both their goods. He liked that.

He felt her small hands slide down his body and reaching for his crotch, and Jay snapped. Without uttering a single word, he kicked the car door open with a strength he didn't even know he had. He yanked her out with him, and together, they hurried into the hotel.

-------------

The morning after…

Trish opened her eyes, and immediately shut them again as the sunlight tried to blind her. She sat up slowly on the bed, gathering the sheets close to her body as she looked around. This wasn't her room. She felt movement beside her, and Jay Reso lay there, with his back turned to her, obviously still fast asleep. The memories of the night before suddenly came flooding back into her mind; how she'd gone to have dinner with Jay; leaving the restaurant before they could even get anything to eat, and now this. She and Jay had finally had sex, nearly a month after they started dating. She had to be honest: he didn't disappoint her at all. He was _great_; she had to give him that. That was a good sign; at least there was _something_ she could look forward to during the course of their relationship.

She heard Jay stir beside her, and she turned to face him. He was now lying on his side, facing her. She watched him as he opened his eyes, blinking several times, and slowly breaking into a grin as he took in her features. "Morning."

"Morning to you, too," she replied, reaching out to stroke his short blond hair, but he took her hand and gently pulled her back down on the bed, wrapping his arms around the little blonde's waist. He kissed her softly on the lips. "Last night was amazing, sweetheart," he said.

She gave him a little smile. "Yeah. You know, I haven't done that in about eight months."

"Really?" Jay's blue eyes widened somewhat. "Even after Jeff?"

She nodded sheepishly and played with the sheets surrounding her. "Yeah. Well, I couldn't exactly bring myself to be with anyone at all since…since…you know. It was a little painful trying, to be honest."

Jay kept his gaze on the blonde woman as she spoke. He couldn't really say he was surprised- He knew that her last boyfriend had been Jeff Hardy, and the colourful-haired man had departed for TNA almost a year ago, but he didn't realise it had been that long for her- he thought that at least she would still date, if not casually.

"I shouldn't have brought that up," he said apologetically. She shook her head. "No, it's alright. You didn't do anything."

"But he did. He walked out without realising what a beauty he had," he said, lifting a hand to brush way the strands of hair hiding her face.

Trish ducked her head, and he noticed her blush. The truth was that he meant every word of it too. This woman intrigued him, captivated him. He didn't realise what Tyson Tomko was really talking about until after last night, when she lay there in his arms right after they had made love. He never really got to know her till now, and she was amazing in every way, like no other woman he had never met. But there was one thing he had to know…

"So…do you regret last night?" he asked tentatively.

Trish looked up at him, taken aback by his question. She looked into his eyes, and she saw something that quite surprised her. He looked…well, for lack of a better term, _nervous_. It was like he was afraid she would think their first night together was just a one-night stand. It was like he wanted something more with her. She could only smile and kiss him fully on the lips.

"No, Jason, I don't," she told him, snuggling up closer to him. "I wouldn't give up last night for the world."

Jay broke into another grin and kissed the top of her head. That was a relief. "Neither would I, Trish. Neither would I."


	10. Chapter 10

Trish walked into the RAW ladies' locker room, just off a meeting with Vince and Shane McMahon and Playboy magazine, who had for the umpteenth time tried to convince her into posing for them, and for the umpteenth time, she had rejected the offer. When they were going to take no for an answer, she would never know. All she knew was that one more request from them, and she would hand them a lawsuit for harassment.

On entering the locker room, she spotted Nora sitting in the corner next to the bathroom, reading the latest RAW magazine with Triple H on the cover, not noticing the petite blonde's arrival. She looked around cautiously for Amy. She had returned to their hotel room from Jay's earlier in the morning, and by then Amy had already left for the arena. They hadn't seen each other since the night before; she was sure the redhead was around, and she was sure there would be questions from her, whether Trish liked it or not.

She dropped her bag and started to pull out her training gear, with her back to the door, and she didn't notice Amy walk in.

"Hey, Nor-" she began, but stopped talking on seeing Trish's back. "Patricia!"

Trish cringed and bit her lip on hearing the redhead's voice _and _her full name, and she turned around, a smile on her face. "Hi, Amy-"

"Don't you hi Amy me," Amy snapped, hands planted on her hips. "Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you since last night after the show. I was worried sick, especially after that bump you took."

Trish looked down at the ground briefly, not wanting her best friend to see the guilty look on her face. She looked up again, and over Amy's shoulder she could see Nora had diverted from the magazine she was reading, looking at her expectantly. Trish smiled brightly at Amy.

"Jeez, Ames, I didn't know you were my boyfriend," she joked, but the look on Amy's face clearly read "Not funny!" The petite blonde sobered up, and put on an apologetic face. "Fine. What happened was that I was out with Lisa Marie last night. She invited me out for a drink to cool my head off. Things went a bit out of hand with the drinks, and I crashed at her place," she finished off with an innocent smile.

The former Team Xtremer cocked an unconvinced eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like her," she said, a suspicious tone in her voice.

Trish blinked rapidly. That was true. Even a few _guys_ on the roster knew that. Her gaze darted over Amy's shoulder, back to Nora, who was shaking her head as if to say, "You could've done better than that, girl."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. All three women were silent for that moment, then the knock came again. "Come in," Amy said, looking over her shoulder. A stagehand popped his head in.

"Um, Lita," he said, jerking his thumb behind him. "Kane is at the ring. He wants you there for your promo rehearsal."

Amy nodded. "I'll be right there, Joey. Thanks." The man nodded and closed the door. the redhead turned back to her blonde friend. "Okay, whatever you did doesn't matter," she waved a hand dismissively, "but you could have at least let me know about it, or called or something, so I wouldn't have been so worried."

Trish nodded slowly. "I know I should have, Amy. I'm sorry."

"That's cool. You know what? Can we do something together tonight? Like a night out or something?"

"I thought you were doing something with Adam."

Amy shook her head. It was obvious she was still trying to play oblivious to Adam's advances. At least that was what Trish thought. "Nah, not today. You and I haven't hung out much in a while. I wonder why," she added lightly.

Trish played along. "Beats me."

The redhead gave a short laugh. "I have to go. I'll see you guys in a few, alright?" Trish nodded, and Amy walked out the door. Trish watched her go, and her smile faded. She felt really bad having to lie to her best friend about her liaison with Jay, especially as she knew the redhead still had feelings for the blond man.

"So, what really happened last night?" Nora asked, turning her attention back to her magazine.

"Dinner," Trish said concisely.

"Second base?"

"Try third."

"He still any good?"

"Yep."

"Good to know." Nora put down the magazine, a serious look on her face as she studied the current Women's champion. "Be careful, Trish."

Trish eyed the woman, a bit surprised. She didn't know which aspect exactly she was talking about, but still…

"I will, Nor. I will."

--------------

"Wow. For rehearsal morning, today sure is busy," Chris Irvine/Jericho commented from his spot near ringside as he observed wrestlers come into the arena and go out at fast paces. "Everyone's doing something important or useful…well, except me." he added, brandishing the Dean Koontz novel in his hand. The arena's sound system was being tested, Booker T's "Can You Dig It" blaring all across the arena from the speakers. Glen Jacobs, Paul Levesque and Chris Benoit sat in the middle of the ring, right in front of two blond men, talking about work and the RAW show coming up that evening.

"Yeah, and fooling around, too," Adam quipped, watching as a soaking wet Shelton Benjamin chased Randy Orton, who was holding a bucket in his hand, all over the arena, with a laughing Shawn Michaels cheering on the Legend Killer.

"And why the hell is Jay smiling like that?" asked Chris, gesturing towards the entrance of the arena. "His face is gonna split in half."

Adam looked that way, and there was Jay, looking like the cat that had eaten _two_ canaries. Adam eyed him curiously. Something was definitely up, and Adam didn't think he would mind knowing what.

"Hey Chris, I'll be back in a second," he said, and then he got up from his seat and headed in the direction of Jay. "Hey man."

The shorter man looked up and his grin returned. "Oh, hey, Adam. What's up?"

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing," Adam replied. "What's with the smiley face?"

Jay looked at him odd, but he was in reality covering up with the expression. Trish had said earlier that morning that they needed a bit more time before they revealed their relationship to everyone else. He honestly didn't know why, but he would have to listen to her if he wanted anything out of her over the next weeks.

He simply gave his best friend a shrug. "What? Is smiling illegal now?"

"No, but one as wide as that may need a license."

Jay simply rolled his eyes. "Well, this-" he pointed at his face, "-is called a good mood. I'm fine, man, honest."

Adam raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You sure?"

Jay opened his mouth to reply, until he caught sight of Amy coming their way. She herself didn't realise he was there until she came closer. Her hazel eyes grew wide on seeing the shorter man, and she walked past the two Canadians, not acknowledging any of them. Jay then realised why Trish had said what she had. She knew that Amy was not yet over him. Plus, judging by the disconcerted look on his tall friend's face, he was not too happy with that fact either. It looked like it was diminishing any chances he thought he had with Amy. For a second he felt sorry for Adam.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said, his voice snapping the other man out of his trance, though temporarily.

"Fine," Adam said distractedly, "We'll talk later, okay?" With that, he went back into the arena to check on Amy.

------------

"She's slept with him already?" Stacy asked, her eyes widening a bit when Nora confirmed the question. "Wow, that was quick."

"Nah, that was _slow_," corrected Nora, "At least in Jay's kingdom. It's been four weeks since they started dating. I thought he'd have _ditched_ her by now."

Stacy shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I slept with him after…after-" a displeased look then came upon her pretty face. "-three."

"Me, I'd like to see what happens next between them." said the Forest Lake, Minnesota native. "How long do you think they'll last?"

Stacy shrugged. "I don't know. About three more months?"

"I doubt it," retorted Nora.

"I don't," another familiar voice spoke up. The other two women looked on in surprise as Lisa Marie entered the locker room. "Actually, I think our dear Jason is actually having feelings for Trish."

Nora pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Oh, really? And what makes you think that, Queen Victoria?"

Lisa wrinkled her nose at her former stage name. "You should have gone outside and seen the look on his face when he arrived this morning. He was literally glowing. I think he's got laid, finally."

"Yeah, he has," Stacy confirmed.

"Good, that means he'll stay with Trish for as long as he can."

"Until he's ready to dump her," said Nora.

Lisa Marie shook her head. "Not if Trish gets there first."

"Or," added Stacy, "unless Trish does have feelings for him too."

All three of them paused thoughtfully at that statement. Come to think of it, Trish _did_ seem to show more and more regard for the Canadian man at each passing week, albeit in intensive privacy. Lisa herself had thought it was just part of her act, but it was beginning to seem like the opposite. Trish may actually be falling for Jay right before their very eyes.

"You know, Stace," she said to the leggy Diva, pointing at her with her nail file, "That is one heck of a possibility, believe it or not."

"Then what happens if she _does_ have feelings for him?" Nora asked, trying not to sound disappointed. "There goes our plan to take him down, right?"

Lisa nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so, ladies. We may just have to let nature take its course." The three Divas fell into silence again, contemplating the implications of the raven-haired woman's words.

"Damn," Stacy and Nora said at the same time, in obvious disappointment.

"My sentiments exactly."


	11. Chapter 11

Monday Night RAW, one week later

"By the way, great promo, Amy," Trish said, the two of them sitting alone in the locker room, watching the HHH/Benoit match.

"Thanks, great match with Lisa," replied Amy. She began searching her purse, and she groaned before turning to Trish. "What the heck? I didn't bring enough money with me for a cab. Did you?"

Trish checked her own purse and nodded. "Yeah, quite enough." She pulled out a $10 note and handed it to Amy. "The show's coming to an end anyway, you could always ask one of the guys to take you back to the hotel."

"_You_?" Amy asked. "What, aren't we going together?"

The little blonde looked at her. "I didn't say that." But in truth, she wasn't going back with her. She had plans with Jay that night.

Amy regarded her friend, and knew that there was something she wasn't telling her. She'd been that way for the past, what, four weeks? Because she had a feeling that she _was _hiding something from her. She really didn't know what was going on with Trish, but if she wasn't going to tell her anything even after days of hinting and coaxing, she wouldn't force it out of her. When she was ready to talk, she would come to her.

"Ooh, my bad," she just said, getting up from her seat. "I'm heading to the catering room before it closes for the night. Do you want anything? The usual?"

"Uh, yeah, the turkey sandwich and Snapple, I guess. Or whatever you're having."

Amy nodded. "That's fine. I'll be right back."

Once she left the room, Trish sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It was obvious Amy was beginning to suspect something, and she wasn't sure if she could keep on hiding it from her. She was going to have to tell her, and it would be tonight.

Just then, Jay walked into the locker room. "Hey, doll," he said, going behind her and wrapping his arms around her small waist. "How are we doing tonight?"

"Hey, sweetheart," she replied. "I thought we agreed there'll be no PDA."

"But this isn't public."

"This is the Women's locker room, you don't get any more public than here. And Amy's around. She may come back and see us."

Jay grinned, but didn't let go of her. "My bad. Are we still on for tonight?"

She nodded. "Of course." She held onto him for a while longer, and then she said to him, "I think I want to tell Amy about us."

He kissed her temple. "Why? I thought you said-"

"I know what I said, Jay, but I can't keep this from her any longer. I'd rather tell her than let her find out for herself. And while we're at it, we'll tell everyone else, too. I think it's better off that way. For all of us. Don't you think?"

The blond man shrugged. "I guess that makes sense. It's about time, anyway."

She turned her head to look at him. "So you agree?"

"Of course I do, doll," he answered, tracing his finger along her cheek. "As long as it makes you happy, then I'm happy."

She smiled gratefully, and he leaned forwards and kissed her deeply, gently tightening his hold around her.

"Sorry, Trish, the Snapple was already gone when I-"

Jay and Trish jumped apart at the sound of the voice, but it was already too late. Amy stood at the door, and she had dropped everything she was holding in her hands in shock. Her eyes were wide in utter disbelief at what she had just seen. She glared hard at Trish for a few seconds wordlessly, and then she turned and fled from the locker room.

The couple quickly exchanged a "Busted!" look, and Trish immediately jumped up and ran out of the room. "Amy, wait!" she called out, running after her redheaded friend down the hallway.

"I have nothing to say to you," the redhead shouted angrily, not turning back to look at her.

"Amy, please wait," Trish begged, "I can explain-"

"Explain _what_?" she cried, spinning around to face her. It was so sudden that Trish nearly fell over in her hurry to halt herself. "Explain just what exactly? There's nothing to explain to me. I think what I saw back there was enough explanation for me, thanks!"

Trish ran a hand down her face in despair. This was not good, not good at all. "Amy-"

"So that's why you never hang out with me anymore. That's why you're never around. You've been seeing Jay behind my freakin back! And you knew I still liked him, Trish! You knew I wasn't over him! You knew that! You're supposed to be my best friend! I trusted you. I told you everything, and I never lied to you once!"

By this time a sizeable crowd had surrounded them, making it evident that the show was over, but the two women were too preoccupied to notice. Adam and Paul stood right in front, both of them with wide eyes and confused looks on their faces. Nora, Lisa Marie and Stacy, however, were mixed in with the crowd, trying not to look like they were involved in any manner with the whole thing. Not that anyone was suspecting...

"How long has this been going on, Trish?" Amy asked. "Huh? How long?"

Before Trish could say anything, she spoke again. "I'll tell you how long. Four weeks! An entire damn month! I knew you were hiding something from me. I knew you were doing something, but I didn't know it was _him_! Is he still the good screw I know him to be? Is he worth throwing away our goddamned _friendship_?"

By now, Amy had been reduced to tears, and Trish could feel hers pricking mercilessly at the corner of her eyes.

"How could you do this, Trish?" Amy said in a choked voice, "why would you do this to me? You lied to me!"

"Amy, I was going to tell you about it, I swear-"

Amy cut her off with a snort. "Oh yeah? When? When were you going to tell me? New Year's fucking Eve?"

Trish looked down at the floor guiltily. Why did this have to happen now? Why didn't she just follow her instincts and tell Amy sooner. She knew she may have been pissed, but still…"Amy, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, now you're _sorry_? Patricia, you knew damn well what you were doing. You've lied to me time and time again for the past four weeks, and now that I've found out what you've been doing, you're sorry? Tell that to the fucking Marines!"

"Amy, please, listen to me," Trish begged, who had now succumbed to her own tears.

"No!" she snapped, shaking her head wildly, "I'm out of here. I'm packing out of our hotel room. It's all yours now." She slapped away the tears with her hand and huffed her shoulders as if in triumph. "There. At least I've helped you out. You can thank me for one thing. Now you have the place all to yourself with your damned fuck buddy!"

"Ames-"

"And one more thing…" she glared hard at her now former best friend. "You stay away from me from now on. I don't ever want to see you, or speak to you, ever again!" And with that, she turned and pushed through the crowd, running off. Lillian and Adam took off after her.

"Amy!" Trish called out weakly. Jay gathered her in his arms and held her.

"Alright, show's over, break it up!" Paul yelled to the crowd that was still standing there, half the people's mouths hanging open in silent interest. They slowly and reluctantly began to disperse, and Paul walked up to Jay.

"Take her back to the hotel," heinstructed the shorter man.

Jay didn't say anything; he just nodded and led her out into the parking lot and into his rental car.

The drive back to the hotel seemed to take forever. Jay looked over at Trish, who was sitting so still in the passenger's seat, the streetlights illuminating her tear-stained face. He reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetheart," he said to her assuredly. "It's going to be okay."

Trish kept silent, more tears still rolling down her cheeks. It wasn't going to be okay, at least not for her. If only she had talked to Amy sooner, and explained everything. This wouldn't have happened. Now it didn't look like Amy was going to be doing any talking with her anytime soon, and she could have done something to stop that from happening. But she didn't.

If she thought Amy would believe her then, then she could cross out that thought now, because it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

A/N: Things are going to get a bit racy from here on. Will Amy ever forgive Trish? What are Adam's chances with Amy now that the truth is out? Will there be pressure for Jay and Trish? All these and more in the next chapters! Stay hooked, and bring on d reviews!

P.S In case you didn't know what PDA was, it's Public Display of Affection. I'd like to thank my high school principal for that one LOL.


	12. Chapter 12

This was exactly what she expected.

It was the next morning, and Trish was sitting alone in a corner of the catering room, chicken salad and glass of water in front of her. She was finding it quite difficult to eat, with all the stares she kept receiving from every WWE superstar who walked in. Obviously they had all seen, or heard about the fight that ensued between her and Amy, but none of them had walked up to her and asked about it. It was more like they were avoiding her, and some brave ones actually whispered among themselves and pointed at her openly. No doubt the locker rooms would be buzzing now, and she wouldn't have been surprised if the Smackdown roster already knew about the incident as well.

She honestly didn't care what anyone of them had to say. This business had taught her that. If she hadn't learned that, she would probably have gone nuts by now and run for her dear life just from all the things she had already heard from the locker room. And as expected, most people were on Amy's side, none of them knowing the true story.

She pushed her salad away and sighed as she thought of her friend. Or former friend, more likely.If she'd once thought Amy was going to believe her had she told her what she was doing, there was certainly no chance of that now. Trish felt horrible about it, but she didn't expect less from Amy. Anyone else would have acted the same way.

She looked up and saw Rob Conway and Sylvain Grenier staring at her unashamedly. She rolled her eyes. On a normal day, those two were assholes, and her dislike for them was obviously mutual.

"Oh, look," Grenier said to Conway, pointing blatantly in Trish's direction, "so that's where she's been hiding all this while."

The French sympathizer nodded with a derisive smirk. "Yeah. Not only is she a slut, she's a coward. I wonder what that Christian guy sees in her."

"Definitely nothing he'll ever see in _you _two punks."

Trish looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when Paul walked in and marched right up to the Frenchmen.

"Now get the fuck outta here before I get really pissed." he growled, towering over the former Tag team champions. They saw that Paul wasn't fooling around, and they had the brains to walk away. Paul shook his head and moved over to Trish, settling himself in the chair across from her. "Damn hassles," he quipped, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, "they don't even know that Jay's his real name, and they've been here what, a year and a half?"

Trish didn't say anything. She knew Paul was trying to cheer her up. She was immensely grateful, but it just wasn't working.

He noticed that as well. "Sweetheart, how are you doing?" He himself knew the answer, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"What does it look like?" she asked nonchalantly. "Everywhere I've gone today I get the "slut" looks, and it's just morning." Not like they even know what's really going on, the ignorant fools,she added to herself.

"Speaking on that, Trish," Paul said, leaning forwards in his seat in a business-like manner, "you know you and I have been close friends for a while now-"

"Whoa boy, I think I know where this is going," she interrupted, rolling her eyes.

Paul looked rather annoyed. "Let me finish. You and I have been friends for a while now, and yet you never told _me_ you were seeing Jay."

"Do I have to tell you everything, Paul? And even if I did, what would you have done about it?"

"Nothing, except I'd have asked you what the hell you were thinking, and the question is still up for answering. Trisha?"

Trish looked at him incredulously. "Now I have to explain myself to you?"

Paul rose up his hands to placate the little blonde woman. "You don't have to. But Trish, of everything I know about you, I know you've never liked Jay Reso."

Trish didn't respond, and Paul took that chance to speak again.

"And more importantly Trish, I know- hell, _everyone_ knows- how Reso is with women. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Trish rolled her eyes. In all honesty, she would have loved to tell him, but she didn't see how telling anyone what was really happening would help anything anymore. It was best if Paul was left in the dark like everyone else.

"Yes, there is something I haven't told you," she said to him. "I know I didn't like him, and I know how Jay was with women, but I've seen a different side of him. He really likes me, and I him. I can see us being together for a long time to come, Paul."

"But Amy. She's your best friend, and you know he just broke up with her recently. How do you think she'll feel seeing you with him?"

"Look Paul!" snapped Trish suddenly, causing the blond man to jump. "Whatever happened with Amy and Jay is past and has nothing to do with me, or our relationship! I don't care what anyone says. Jay says he's changed, and I believe him. He's treated me right ever since we started dating, and I haven't felt so happy in quite a while." She paused and looked down. "I'm sorry about how Amy feels, but I'm happy with Jay. I thought you'd be happy for me too."

Paul looked at her, surprised not by her words, but the sincerity in her voice and in her eyes. He knew for certain she was sorry about Amy, but even if Jay was treating her well, like she claimed, he would be damned if he had really changed. A leopard never changed its spots. He would do what he wanted with Trish and move on to the next woman. He couldn't help but think that Trish, for some reason, wasn't just with Jay for those reasons she stated alone, but he just couldn't pinpoint it out. He wouldn't bother trying to crack his brain over it. Trish was a big girl, she could take care of herself. But still…

He took Trish's small hand in his much larger ones, and looked right into her eyes. "I believe you, Trish. I shouldn't question your judgment, cuz I've always trusted it. I just don't want you get hurt again."

Trish held Paul's gaze steadily and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I won't, Paul."

He sighed in defeat. The finality in her tone of voice said it all. There was no point arguing with her anymore.

"Whatever you say, Trisha."

-----------

Jay set down the dumbbells and wiped his face with a towel. He flexed his biceps and grinned. Yeah, he could feel the muscles coming already. A few more days and he would be back in proper shape. Now for the cardio.

He climbed up a treadmill and turned it on slowly, tucking his I-Pod into his cargo pocket properly and placing the earphones in his ears as the treadmill began to pick up the pace. As he ran well into the minutes, he began to have a sudden feeling, like he was being watched. He slowed down the treadmill, and cocked his head to the side. Adam stood in front of the door, all geared up for the gym. His arms were crossed against his chest and he had a big scowl on his face.

Uh oh.

"Hey, Adam," Jay greeted the man he'd been trying to avoid. He thought he'd already done his rounds at the gym much earlier, like he always did on normal days.

"Hey, William Jason Reso," Adam said rather sarcastically, his head rattling from side to side ike a bobblehead as he spoke.

Jay looked down at the ground and looked up again, pursing his lips together. "How's it going, man?" he asked, sounding much calmer than he felt. He really didn't know why he was asking. Adam had called him by his full name, dammit. That was a no-go area for Adam, unless he was real pissed.

"Me? I'm great, doing well," the taller man gave him the "A-OK" sign, every movement dripping heavily with sarcasm. "Just peachy. I bet not as well as you though, seeing as you've been real busy with this heartbreaker thing you've been doing lately."

"Adam…"

"Tell me, how's Trish?" he asked, not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice. "What day are you planning to dump her? Hope you marked that on your calendar, you know, so you won't forget."

"Adam…"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jay? You barely spent two months after Amy and now you've gone after Trish. Do these women look like damn toys that you can just play with and dispose at your own free damn will? Look what you've done to Amy. I don't think she'll ever be the same again after last night."

Jay raised an eyebrow. Oh. So this was what it was all about. Amy was Adam's main concern.

"Adam…" he said one more time, trying to talk some sense into his friend before he eventually exploded. "I'm going to say this only once, because I mean everything I say. I'm sorry about Amy. I really am. But I'm with Trish for a reason. I like her, very much, in fact. I actually feel more differently about her than I did with the other girls."

He looked at Adam, and the expression on his face clearly stated that he wasn't buying any of it. "Differently, huh? How, Jay? Like you'll kick her to the curb faster than anyone else you've been with?"

Jay rolled his eyes irksomely. "Look, Adam, I don't expect you to believe me and shit, but I'm looking to have a real relationship with Trish, no strings attached. I'm not kidding, Adam. She's different. I know what everyone's saying, that we won't last. She's made me different, and I'll prove it to all of you."

"Well, you'd better. Trish is my friend, and Jeff already hurt her in the past-"

"Aw come on, Copeland, I can see right through you," Jay suddenly said, not realising when, or how, the words had come out loud, "this isn't about Trish for you. It's all about Amy, isn't it?"

Jay saw the look of shock on Adam's face, but the longhaired man did not say anything. He just walked up to Jay and stared him down, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"You know what? You're right," he said, "maybe this is more about Amy, but it's also about Trish. Like I said, Trish is my friend, and I'm not going to let you hurt her too. So I'm just telling you this beforehand, Reso. If you break Trish's heart, I'll break _all_your body parts, each onewill be for Trish and Amy, and all those other girls you've dealt with: Nora, Stacy, Lisa Marie, Megan, Anna, all of them. And if you think I'm kidding, try me."

Jay stared long and hard into Adam's flashing green eyes. No doubt, he meant every word he had just said, and would put them all into effect given the chance. And knowing his friend, Jay knew it would not be wise to challenge him at all.

"I hear ya, Adam," he finally managed to say. "I'll see you later." He patted Adam on the shoulder, and grabbed his towel to leave, when Adam stopped him with a question.

"One more thing, Jay."

"Yeah?"

"I really want to know. Why _exactly_ do you do this kind of thing? I mean, this Casanova thing?"

Jay stopped at the door, and turned to look at Adam with his patented Captain Charisma smirk.

"Simple, Adam," he replied, "because I can."


	13. Chapter 13

The women's locker room was empty, and Trish had a hunch that it wasn't coincidental. Well, either way she was rather thankful for that; at least she would be able to change quickly and in peace for her rehearsal with Chris Irvine.

She went for her locker, the one right next to Stacy Keibler's. Usually, she was next to Amy, but not anymore, for obvious reasons. And speaking of Amy…

As Trish pulled on a sweatshirt, her eyes widened in mid-wear as she came into the room, her bags over her shoulder. Trish went unnoticed by the redhead until she turned and saw her staring. Amy frowned at her, so deeply that Trish feared she would crack from within, or something of that nature.

Amy then turned away and went over to the extreme end of the locker room. Trish watched as the other woman was obviously doing her best not to look her way again. Trish could see right through Amy; she was boiling inside, and by the way she was hurrying, she knew it would be any moment now before she burst on someone. And she had a feeling who it would be.

But Trish kept looking at her, not moving from her spot. Although they were very few and far between, she hated it when both of them fought. And she sure as hell didn't want it to be over some guy. She felt it would be at least worth something for her to try to talk to Amy, in the privacy of the locker room, to try and clear the air between them. Like she said, it was worth a try.

She took a very deep breath. Here goes. "Amy…"

Amy abruptly stopped what she was doing, but she didn't turn around.

"Amy, I know you have every reason to hate me and everything," Trish plundered on, "but Amy, you and I are much better than this. We shouldn't let little things like this get in our way. I know you don't want to listen, but Amy, let's clean this slate. Please."

Amy was still motionless, not moving an inch, but Trish knew she was listening to her. She took a bold step forward.

"Amy…it's just been 24 hours, but it feels like eternity. I already miss us…" She moved even closer, reaching out to touch the redheaded woman's shoulder. "You're my best friend, Amy-"

"Oh, _now_ you remember that?" Amy questioned, spinning around to face the blonde, who had jumped back and jerked her hand away. "_Now_ you remember we're best friends?" She placed her hands challengingly on her hips. "Well, Miss Stratus, you didn't remember that when you went off screwing Jay right after we broke up, behind my back. Tell me why I should listen to anything you have to say. You betrayed my damn trust, smile at me one minute then backstab me the other. You're nothing but a sleazy two-bit bitch."

Trish's jaw dropped. She herself couldn't exactly _say_ that she deserved that. "What is your problem, Amy? I'm trying to clear the freakin air here, and you go off at me like that? It's not like you know what's going on-"

"What's going on?" Amy spat. "Trish, I know _exactly_ what has been going on for the past month. You've been going out of your way to make me look like a damn fool. Do you know how I felt, seeing my best friend with the man I still have feelings for, and everything? I've never felt so stupid, or so miserable-"

"You see, _that's_ the problem. No one, Amy, no one makes you miserable over anything on a normal day," Trish said, "the Amy I know doesn't just sit back and go on bitching and whining over some guy-"

Amy gasped at her words in disbelief, and her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"Bitching, huh? Whining, huh? I'll show _you_ bitching…"

The side of Trish's face was met with one of the hardest bitch-slaps she could, or would, ever remember. Before she had time to react, Amy had pushed her up and slammed her violently against the lockers, about to throw a punch at her fellow Diva. Luckily, Lisa Marie and Chris Irvine had entered the room and saw the commotion, and they managed to grab Amy before she could do anything else to the petite blonde. Chris managed to drag the redhead out, while Lisa rushed over to Trish's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Trish nodded, her gaze fixed in the direction of where Chris and Amy had disappeared, her palm clasped over the side of her face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Damn, it don't look that way," Lisa said as she inspected the already swelling cheek of the blonde woman. she helped her to her feet. "Come on, the trainers will take care of that stinger."

Trish could only obey as she followed the dark-haired woman out of the locker room and through the small cluster of nosy co-workers. If there was any stinger the trainers could take care of, there was definitely one that was hurting more than her face. It was the one in her heart.

-----------

"Hey sweetheart," Jay asked as he walked into the hotel room he and his girlfriend shared. Trish sat on the bed, staring blankly at a re-run of "The Simpson's" that was showing on TV.

"How come you…Jesus!" he exclaimed as he walked up to her and saw the still-swelling bruise on Trish's face. "Trish, what happened to you?"

She looked up at his handsome face, which was full of concern and questions. Apparently he hadn't heard about the almost-brawl between her and Amy. "I had a little run-in with Amy," she explained to him.

"So that explains why you left so early without telling me." Jay shook his head in sympathy as he flung his coat on the bed. "I'm so sorry, baby." He sat down next to her and gently pulled her into his lap.

"Thanks. I really needed that. I mean, nothing could be better than everyone walking past you and giving you "Slut!" looks every chance they get. They might as well be screaming it out loud, but I guess they pity me since I get them from fans every Monday night on RAW."

"I'm sorry." Jay said again.

"Never mind." Trish said, "Enough about me. I'm sure your day wasn't as bad as mine, was it?"

"Nah, not really," he admitted, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. "Most of the guys actually minded their business. Just Glen and Benoit and Ric spoke to me. And Adam. He interrogated me, more or less."

"So did Paul."

"Paul Levesque? What did he say?"

"Probably the same thing Adam must've told you, like what the hell were you thinking and shit. Right?"

The Canadian man nodded in confirmation. "Yeah."

The two of them sat together on the bed in silence, both of them holding each other in comfort, both of them deep in thought.

"They really think we won't last, don't they?" asked Jay, breaking the silence.

Trish nodded. "Everyone thinks that."

He shrugged, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Well, I haven't given them reason to believe _me_."

"No you haven't."

"Yeah, and I don't think I've still given _you_ enough reason to, either." He positioned her properly in his lap so that she was facing him. "That's why I want to know this, Trish. I don't care what anyone else has to say about us, or about me. I know this sounds crazy, but it's kinda true. I've been a different man ever since we started dating. I haven't felt the same about anyone else ever. And it feels great. I don't care what anyone else has to say about us, or about me. _You_ are the one that matters to me, Trish. Only you." He then took one of her hands and looked right into her deep brown eyes.

"You know why, Trish?…because I love you."

Trish blinked at him, honestly not knowing what to say in response. She didn't think she could, as merely looking at the intensity, the sincerity in his eyes was enough to throw her off guard. There was only one response good enough for such a sincere statement.

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him deeply for a long time. "I love you too, Jay. I always have."

His blue eyes widened slightly. "You have?"

She smiled and nodded, pressing her forehead to hers. Jay felt his heart tugging pleasantly in his chest.

"Well, sweetheart," he said , kissing her again, "I guess it's going to be you and me against the world from this day on, don't you think?"

"Definitely, baby," Trish agreed, snuggling deeper into his arms. "Definitely."

* * *

The last of all my story entries. Hiatus time so that I won't fail my summer exams. But when we return, the fun's just about started from this chapter on. Is this the end of the Divas' original plan to take down Captain Charisma? Just how long will Trish and Jay last? Find out in the next chapters coming up in about a month or two. Also, don't forget to review this story and all my other stories. Much appreciated, and much love! 


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I own no superstars in this story. They all belong to Vince and Linda McMahon. Please! I don't want to get arrested! Or sued! You can't even sue me, cuz you won't get anything wonderful. I assure you, this story is entirely fictional, and all characters belong to the WWE.

A/N: I'm back! And better than ever! So here it is, the most anticipated chapter, and might I say the beginning of a series of even more exciting chapters to come. I had the most fun writing these ones. I have one more exam in a week, but I just had to add these two and get it over with. So have fun, and of course reviews are appreciated for all my stories. Much love!

* * *

Five months and two weeks later…

"Come on, Edge!" Christian yelled, fighting unsuccessfully through the various referees and officials holding him back. "You want a piece of me?"

"I'll get you, you son of a bitch!" Edge screamed, he also unable to break through the men that were holding him in place. He was bleeding from the head, thanks to the chair shot he received from his heel brother.

Eric Bischoff came between the two men. "That's enough! Enough! You two want to settle this? I'll tell you how you'll settle it! Next week, live on RAW, in Nashville, Tennessee, it will be Edge versus Christian, in a 15-foot high steel cage!"

Christian nodded, still struggling out of the men's hold. "Yeah, I can't wait till I kick your ass."

Edge flashed a bright, maniacal smile. "Bring it on."

_An hour later_…

"Here you go, man," Chris Irvine said, handing Adam a turkey hero sandwich and a bottle of water, and sliding into the booth across from him. "That'll be ten bucks, and an extra five for getting them for you."

Adam laughed, taking them gratefully and opening up the bottle. "I'll settle the tip when I get back to my room."

The King of the World scrunched his face, as if disgusted. "Dude, I don't even swing that way," he said. Adam laughed again as Chris sat down.

"So, another feud between Edge and Christian begins as from next week. How long did Bischoff say it would run?"

Adam shrugged. "About two months."

Chris nodded and peered closely at his friend. "You don't look too happy about that."

"You know me well, don't you?" he said, taking a sip out of his water.

"I don't think I would be, either. This means you'll be involved with Jay even more now for the next two months, and I know you're not exactly comfortable around him anymore."

Adam let out a huff. "Yeah," he admitted, "but that's because of Amy. Do you know what could happen when they meet?"

"Ah, yes," Chris said, grimacing a little at the possibility of Jay and the taller man's girlfriend and valet having an encounter. He knew that Amy was still pissed off at the shorthaired man and Trish, and had not spoken to either of them since the day she and the blonde had nearly fought, and that was quite long ago. And although nearly the entire roster had either let the incident go or completely forgotten about it, the redhead hadn't. "Rather combustible situation we've got there."

"And guess who will be in the middle of it all."

Chris sighed dramatically and shook his head in sympathy. "I sure feel sorry for you, Junior."

"You're telling me." Adam took a large bite out of his sandwich.

"Anyhow, let's talk about more relaxing things, like the Halloween party in Stamford next Tuesday. You know we always look forward to those. Tell me, what are you going as?"

"I dunno. Maybe I-"

He stopped speaking as he spotted a figure heading their way. Chris turned around in his seat in the direction of Adam's gaze. Jay was heading towards them, almost in a beeline fashion. Chris turned back to look at Adam expectantly.

Jay approached the table. "Hey guys," he said with a smile. Apparently he had never picked up Adam's discomfort whenever he was around him. Then again, maybe he was simply choosing to ignore it.

"Hey, man," Chris greeted back. The silence that followed seemed to last forever, fuelling the awkwardness, but Jay quickly found his voice again.

"Adam, can I talk to you?" he asked, then added tentatively, "alone?"

Adam glanced at Chris, wordlessly asking for permission. Chris waved his hand, getting up from his seat.

"Go ahead, don't let me stop you," he said, then asked Jay, "is Benoit still around?"

"Yeah."

"'K. I'll see you around." He nodded at the two of them and walked away, leaving his fellow Canadians alone. The shorter man took in a deep breath, unsure of how he was going to kick-start this conversation.

Adam saw the uncertainty on his friend's face, and decided to save him the trouble. "So…how's Trish been doing?" he asked.

Jay shrugged. His girlfriend had broken her arm two months ago, and just completed surgery, putting her out of action for two more months, and she was in Florida all by herself, at her insistence. "She's hanging in there, you know how she is. I talked to her yesterday, and Vince said I could go see her on Thursday." He sighed. "I miss her."

Adam nodded. Come to think of it, the shorthaired man had really spent a lot of time talking to Trish by phone ever since she'd had her injury. It seemed that the little blonde had changed Jay for the better. They'd been together for more than six months, and even in her absence, not once had Adam seen him cast so much as a glance at any other woman. That was a very good sign, in Adam's opinion. "She coming for the Halloween party next week?"

Jay nodded. "Of course. She's always loved parties like these ones. Though _I'm_ not sure who I'm going as…"

"Yeah, me either," Adam said, then he put up one finger, signalling that he had an idea. "You know, we _could_ make a Brood return, you and me both. You know, with the dress shirts and leather and stuff?"

The shorter man looked up at him in mild surprise. After all had tension between them on behalf of their girlfriends in the past months, the last thing he expected to hear from him was for both of them to team up for anything. He managed a warm smile.

"Wow, Adam…a Brood reunion. That'll be awesome, man. Um, there was something I was thinking of doing on that day as well, and I…kind of need your opinion on it."

Adam leaned back in his chair expectantly. "Really? And what would that be?"

Jay started to speak, and then he stopped, ducking his head slightly. Adam tilted his head downwards and, to his utmost surprise, saw that he was blushing. "Whoa, whoa, Jay," he said, his chest tightening a little at a thought, but it subsided as he brushed it aside. Nah, not Jay. "Quit the suspense, man. What do you want my opinion on?"

He pressed his lips together. Okay, here we go. "Well, you see, at the party next week, I was thinking…"

Adam listened to his friend, his emerald eyes growing wider at each word. His initial thought had actually turned out to be right, and he almost couldn't believe it. After a moment's silence, he managed to snap out of his stupor and clear his throat. "Jason…you're kidding me, right?"

The shorter man shook his head, grinning sheepishly. "So, will you help me out?"

Adam nodded keenly. "Course. Oh, wow. She would never expect it. I'm glad for you, man." And he meant it. It looked like someone had finally bagged the almighty Jason Reso.

Jay was beaming. "Yeah. I only hope it does work out in the end." He was now wearing a smirk on his face. "You still waiting for hell to freeze over?"

"No, sir, not anymore, you win." Adam said, raising his hands in surrender, and both of them laughed. "Now, about the Brood thing…"

And as both of them continued to discuss their Halloween attire, all unease between them began to shed slowly, like the events of the past few months had ever happened.

-------------

Trish walked into the kitchen, and she opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk. She popped it open and drank right out of it, some spilling onto the front of her wife-beater. Drink a lot of milk, doctor's orders. Help heal the broken bone. She looked at the clock, and then rolled her eyes at how slowly the time was moving. There was somewhere she badly wanted to go to. It was the only thing that was keeping her sane these past weeks she'd had on the injury list. And basically every other time she had every time she was in Florida for the past six months.

Her phone then rang. She looked at the ID, and sighed before picking it up. "Hey baby."

"Hey. How are you doing, sweetie?" Jay's voice was on the other line.

"Nothing much," Trish replied, flopping down on the massive sofa in the living room, changing the TV channels until she found "The Simpsons". "Except my cast cracked yesterday. I don't know how it happened, but I took it to the doctor and I got another one. Other than that, I'm great."

"You sound bored as hell," Jay observed. "Haven't you been going out?"

She sighed and nodded, despite knowing that he couldn't see that gesture. "Well, I have." _A whole lot._ "But sweetie, I'm still bored, among other things."

"Like?"

"Horny."

Jay chuckled. He could almost see the seductive grin that was on her face at the moment. "Well, beautiful, you don't need to wait any longer, because Vince said I could come home on Thursday."

"Really? Ooh, I can't wait."

"Me either. You picked out what you're wearing at the Halloween party?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I know it's next week, but I have all the time in the world. And when I do, I won't tell. I want it to be a surprise."

"Ah, you're no fun," Jay mock-whined. "Well, it so happens that I have a surprise of my own on that night, but like you just said, you'll have to wait till then to find out what it is."

Her stomach dropped a little at the word "surprise". The last time that word came from her boyfriend's mouth, he had unceremoniously broken off his relationship with Amy. Had he just hinted that? Was she next? "Again, I can't wait," she was able to say, "you're always full of surprises."

"Yeah, I am, and trust me, baby, you will not disappointed," he remarked, and then he stopped. It sounded like he had been interrupted, as Trish could hear someone talking to him in the background. "Sorry, sweetie," he said after a few moments. "I've got to go. Duty calls. Talk to you later."

"Sure," she said. "Have fun…I love you."

He smiled. In his case, love was an understatement, but he was yet to find a word more appropriate for the way he felt about her. "I love you too." He then hung up.

Trish disconnected as well, her mind working. Today was Monday; Jay would be with her on Thursday. That gave her three days to figure things out. She sincerely hoped it wasn't what she was thinking, or else she would be in big trouble.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I own no superstars in this story. They all belong to Vince and Linda McMahon. Please! I don't want to get arrested! Or sued! You can't even sue me, cuz you won't get anything wonderful. I assure you, this story is entirely fictional, and all characters belong to the WWE.

* * *

The massive conference room in the Titan Towers couldn't have looked any grander. The entire room was decked in black and orange decorations. Jack-o-Lanterns, synthetic spider webs and skeletons were hanging strategically from the corners right underneath the ceiling. Buffet tables were placed likewise in the corner of the hall. Formal, yet it still had the air of a big fun house. So Vince McMahon thought, looking around proudly as he entered the hall, having arrived early to work out any last minute setbacks.

In celebration of the occasion he himself was in a military costume, as an Army General, beret, badges and all. Everything was set up perfectly, just the way Stephanie and Marissa had explained to him. Hell, he'd even bagged Marilyn Manson and Metallica for this event. It had _better_ be perfect. Like most of the parties he had for his employees, quite a sum of money was thrown into this one, but this time around, for the first time in a while, it felt to him like every dime spent on this year's event was worth it. He owed the agency he had hired big time.

"Honey, it looks fabulous," a female voice spoke from behind. Vince turned, grinning as he looked down at his wife Linda, who had linked one of her arms in his. She was dressed, ironically, as Queen Elizabeth II.

"Beyond fabulous," he said, shaking his head in awe. "It looks perfect. I love it."

About thirty minutes later, the guests began to arrive. It wasn't very long before the room was buzzing with Raw and Smackdown superstars, each uniquely dressed, most notably Rey Mysterio and Torrie Wilson who came together as Gomez and Morticia from the Addam's Family, the platinum blonde Diva going raven-haired for the night. Paul Levesque was in a suit and a white mask, being the Phantom of the Opera, and Stephanie was a seductive witch. Mark Callaway and Glen Jacobs were Starsky and Hutch, both men sporting wigs. Nora was a nun, Booker T was Shaft, and Shane Helms was, well, the Hurricane. When everyone had settled, the event's designated MC, Chris Irvine, who was dressed basically as himself, a rock star, kicked things off, and a few speeches and toasts after, the real party began.

"Great party so far, don't you think?" Adam shouted to Amy over the blaring music. Both of them were leaning against the cocktail bar, not too far from the dance floor. Amy nodded in agreement, her foot tapping to the beat. She was a sexy-looking angel, complete with halo and wings. She pointed towards the dance floor, where everyone was cheering on Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler, dressed as John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John respectively, as they spectacularly matched each other's dance moves in the middle of the circled crowd to "Thriller".

"Look at them go," Amy said, very impressed. Sure she knew Stacy was a great dancer, but Randy? Wow. He was just as good as the leggy blonde. Adam, on the other hand, was craning his neck towards the hall's entrance, looking for Jay. his fellow Brood member for the night was yet to be seen. Actually, he hadn't been seen since he left for Florida. He had called him once or twice, but that was it. Adam hoped he was okay.

As if on cue, two figures emerged through the doors at the entrance, and he smiled in relief. Jay and Trish had finally arrived, the blond man wearing a frilly white shirt, just like the one in the old Brood days, and dark glasses and a long blond wig. His girlfriend came as the Black Canary, decked in a navy blue jacket, black leotards and velvet navy boots. They looked gorgeous together. Trish quickly made her way over to Lisa Marie, Wonder Woman for the evening, who was dancing by one of the buffet tables with Big Show, dressed most appropriately as Hagrid from the Harry Potter books. Amy eyed her former best friend. She hadn't spoken to her in months, and she still wasn't planning to anytime soon. She took betrayal very seriously, and that was exactly what the petite blonde had done.

She felt someone tap her shoulder, and she turned. Kurt Angle was standing there in a Captain America costume. "Hey, Amy," he greeted genially, "you wanna dance?"

Amy smiled and then looked over at her boyfriend, who shrugged and urged her on. She faced Kurt again and smiled. "Sure," she said, taking his hand, "let's go."

Adam watched them as they made their way to the dance floor, then he left the cocktail bar and made a beeline for Jay, who was talking to Booker.

"Hey, Book," he said, taking the shorter blond man's arm and raising an apologetic finger. "Sorry, but can I have a second with him?"

Booker nodded. "No problem. See you later."

Adam led Jay towards the entrance of the hall. "Hey, man," he said, "are you going to do it or what? The party will be over before you know it."

"Relax, Copeland, I've got everything under control," Jay assured him, despite having adjusted his white shirt for the umpteenth time. "I'm going up right after Metallica finishes playing."

Just then Metallica went up the stage and began to play, all the superstars having a great time singing along or dancing.

"You're as nervous as hell,"Adam observed.

"Do you blame me?" Jay asked, "I've never done this before in my life."

An arm slipped around his waist, and he looked down to see Trish at his side. "Hey, baby," she said, kissing his cheek. She then turned to Adam, and licked her lips nervously. She hadn't seen the tall blond in about two months, and she knew that, unlike most of the other guys she met tonight, he hadn't forgotten about the incident from a few months back. But he seemed to have forgiven Jay.

"Hi Adam," she said quietly. She looked over at him, taken aback when she saw that he was smiling. The taller man pulled her into a hug, shocking her even more.

"Hey," Adam said, "how have you been?"

Trish was so shocked now that she was speechless. Jay simply had a huge grin on his face. "I'll leave you two to talk," he said, "I've got to run somewhere." He winked at Trish and headed off.

The two Canadians stood in silence, Trish staring down at her boots. Adam knew what she was thinking, and tried to put an arm around her shoulders, but she shrugged it off. "You can stop the acting now, Adam, Jay's gone," she said, still not looking at him.

"Who said I was acting?" he asked. "Look, I know we had some problems before, but that was half a year ago. I know Amy's still angry with you, but that doesn't mean I am. You're still my friend. You'll always be."

Trish smiled up at Adam, mosty in relief. "Thank you Adam. I really appreciate that." She was about to say more when Chris' voice came up again on the sound system.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the best band in the world- after Fozzy of course-" he added, causing everyone to laugh, "-Metallica!"

The entire room erupted in applause as the band stepped off the stage. Chris stooped clapping and looked into the event's schedule. "Next up, we'd like to welcome one of our very own to the stage, for a special…announcement, if you will. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Captain Charisma, Christian, Jay Reso!"

More applause followed, and a nervous Jay walked up the stage, taking the microphone gratefully from Chris. Trish stared at the stage in surprise, turned back to Adam, and then back to the stage and at Adam again. "What's this? What is he doing?"

Adam simply smiled. "You'll see."

Trish eyed him in confusion, but said nothing, instead turning back in the direction of the stage.

"Um, hey everyone," Jay was saying. "Ah…first of all I want to say a big congratulations to everyone in the company for a great year, and another one for how hard we've been busting our asses in the past year, and the years before. We've had our ups and downs, but none of us could have done it without the help of our friends, and peers, and those who are most special ones. And, if you don't mind, I just want to take this time to acknowledge one of those people, the most special person in my life right now..."

The rest of the guests just listened intently, wondering where this was going.

"So Trish, could you please come up here?"

Her eyes widened. What in the world? She felt Adam push her gently towards the stage. Everyone's eyes fixed on her as she headed towards the stage. She had absolutely no clue what was going on. After what seemed like an eternity, she arrived at the front of the hall, climbing onto the stage. She went up to her boyfriend and looked at him questioningly.

Jay took her hand and stared at her a few moments, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Trish, these past six months I've had with you have been incredible. Words can't describe how I feel about you. But as sure as I know my name, I'm also sure I want us to be together for even longer. So, um…"

He pulled out something from the back of his leather pants and got down on one knee, eliciting gasps from most of the women in the room. Nora, Stacy and Lisa Marie blinked in shock. Amy, who had rejoined Adam at the cocktail bar, simply looked away from that direction.

Trish stood there on the stage, every inch of her body frozen. Jay opened the little box in his hand and showed her a gold engagement ring, with a huge diamond on it.

"Trish, you're the most incredible woman I've ever met," Jay said, "I haven't been as happy as I've been in so long because of you, and I'll be even happier if I can spend the rest of my life with you." He took yet another deep breath as he held up the ring. "Patricia Stratus…will you marry me?"

By now nearly everyone was holding in his or her breaths, waiting for Trish's answer. One of her hands was over her mouth in shock, her eyes even wider than before. She took the microphone from Jay with a shaky hand, and smiled at him. She opened her mouth, but instead of speaking, she started laughing. She was laughing so hard and loudly, that everyone, including Jay, was staring at her as if she'd gone crazy, because apparently she had. And then, just as suddenly as she started laughing, she stopped, and a sneer quickly replaced the smile that she'd worn. She snatched the ring from Jay's hand and threw it in his face.

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last organism on this earth, Jason Reso!" she spat through the microphone for everyone to hear. She grinned evilly. "That's right, Jay, I'm dumping your ass on this very stage, right in front of everybody in this company, and I am going to enjoy every minute of ripping your little balls out and feeding them to you."

Jay was torn between confused and mortified. He tried to say something, but nothing came out.

Trish snorted, amused at the expression on his face. "Oh, _please_, Jay, you really think I loved you? I have waited all these months, six horrible, miserable months, to say this to you. You made my plan so easy, keeping your little blond head so far up your ass." She stooped down a little, so that she was face to face with him. "Tell me, Jason, how does it feel, huh? How does it feel to be played for half a year and then be dumped out of the blue like yesterday's trash? Like you did to all those poor girls; Stacy, Nora, Lisa Marie, and Amy…my best friend, Amy, when all they did was love you? You felt pretty good, then, didn't you? Ripping their hearts out of their chests and stomping on them in public. Well, what goes around _does_ come around after all, don't it?"

She stood back upright, and put her hand inside her jacket pocket. "Oh, before I forget, there's another reason why I'm not marrying your sorry ass. I'm already taken." She showed him a white envelope, and another engagement ring, which she put on her finger slowly and proudly. "You know Allen Jones? AJ Styles, from TNA? Well, _sweetie_, I've been seeing _him_ for the past six months. He was the only thing keeping me sane all the while I was with you. We're getting married in January, and you're invited to our wedding."

With that, she tossed the wedding invitation at him and walked off, climbing down the stage and walking out of the hall. You could have heard a pin drop loudly in the dead silent hall. Amy stared after the little blonde, completely flabbergasted. Paul mouthed "holy shit" to no one in particular.

Jay stared at the invitation in his hand, and then got off the stage and ran after Trish. Lisa Marie showed only mild surprise, contrary to Stacy, who's mouth was hanging open. Nora, on the other hand, was grinning so widely her face was about to split. In an attempt to break the discomfort, Chris picked the mike off the floor. "So, um…I guess it's back to dancing, then."

As Nelly's "Na, Na, Na" began to play, Adam, who was just as shocked as anyone else, couldn't help but grin.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he muttered, "hell has officially frozen over."

-----------

"Trish! Trish!" Jay called, running after her. she was pressing the elevator button, and she turned around. "What do you want?" she said coldly.

"Trish…I don't understand…" he managed to say despondently.

The petite blonde placed her hands on her hips. "What don't you understand, Jay? That you deserved what you got? Had a taste of your own medicine? I hope you do understand this, though. I just taught you a lesson. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Jason. What I did was for all those girls you messed with. We girls look out for each other, and that was what I did for Amy."

"But…I love you, Trish. Why would you destroy our relationship like this? What about us? What about the love we had between us? you can't tell me you were faking all of that-"

"Aww, you think?" she retorted.

Jay stared at her. He still couldn't believe that the last two minutes had just happened. "You're lying, Trish. What about the love we made, the-"

Trish cut him off with a crude laugh. "Honey, if it hadn't been for AJ, I think I would be a registered lesbian by now."

She was met with a stinging slap to her face, which rocked her head to the side. She clutched her cheek and glared at the Canadian man, who was heaving in anger. She simply smiled nastily- she had obviously hit a nerve.

"Hit me all you want, Reso…it doesn't change the fact that I publicly punked you out and dumped you, and you're going to have to live with it." She straightened herself up and eyed him cockily. "I'll send you another invitation card. You know, just to rub it in your face a little more." One glare after, and she stepped into the elevator,away fromthe publicly disgraced and verbally dismembered "Lady Killer".

* * *

A/N: Three words - It ain't over. Not by a long shot. Stay hooked. This is where the fun _really_ begins. 


	16. Chapter 16

Finally, I've got this story updated as well. Good. Good. Hope you guys haven't given up on me yet. I still have one more story to update, La Bella Mafia. I'll come up with that as soon as possible, all right? Patience, my dears, patience. Reviews, please, reviews! I'm begging ya! Please, or I'll just quit updating altogether!

* * *

Chapter 16 

Trish pressed the speed button and increased her pace on the treadmill. The past weeks had been a complete whirlwind, with her wedding preparation and everything. And that Halloween night had also changed her locker room status; she was no longer the Resident slut, but the goddess of the locker room. Most of the girls were now coming up to her and asking her for tips on how to ditch a guy they were fed up with. The entire scope on relationships in the company had changed since then- the men were now waiting on their girlfriends hand and foot, afraid that they would "pull a Trish", as it was now dubbed. She chuckled aloud as she remembered Paul bustling around the arena running Stephanie's errands the other week. In all honesty, she was flattered. At least no one would think of messing with her again. She hadn't seen Jay since the incident; either he'd stopped coming to work, or he was successfully avoiding her.

As for Amy…she still hadn't even seen a single strand of her red hair since the incident. It seemed that Trish's plan to get Amy to talk to her had turned out futile. She sighed and shrugged, getting off the treadmill. Well, if Amy didn't want to associate herself with her again, it was fine with her now. She had become quite accustomed to her former friend's absence anyway.

"Damn, someone's eardrums are in jeopardy," Adam commented as he walked with Amy to the gym. The music blaring from inside the facility could be heard from almost a mile away. "Wait a minute." Amy suddenly stopped walking midway, her face a little scrunched up.

"What?" Adam asked, turning to her in concern. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Hold up," she said, putting up a hand, trying to decipher the exact song that was playing. As it became clearer, she sighed in despair "Oh crap." It was "Just a Lil' Bit", by 50 Cent. There was only one person she knew that liked 50 Cent enough to be blasting his songs this loudly.

The redhead took a step into the weight room, and sure enough, her fears were confirmed. She groaned and zipped back out, turning to Adam helplessly. "It's her," she informed him quietly. She thought Trish would be working out much earlier, like she always did.

"So?" Adam said.

"_So_? Don't you think I'll look like, incredibly _stupid_ if I tried to talk to her now? I mean, after everything that's happened?"

"Of course you would. But still, you owe her an apology, Amy. A big time apology."

Amy glared at her longhaired boyfriend's lack of support. "You're not going to make this any easier for me, are you?"

"Why should I?" Adam retorted. He knew his girlfriend was dying to talk to the petite blonde for the past half-year, but was too proud to admit it. And people said men had egos. Pushing her back into the gym, he said, "Now get. I'll be back with water." He went off down the hall, ignoring the imploring look on the redhead's face. She started to set off after him, but figuring that it would be no use, sighed and turned back. Her hazel eyes widened as she met the brown ones of her former best friend.

Trish had heard the small commotion at the door and in curiosity, turned to see what was going on. She definitely had not expected to see Amy staring oddly at her, and was startled. At first, as their eyes met, everything suddenly seemed so normal, like nothing had ever happened between them, but it didn't take long for Trish to remember that that was not the case. She forced herself to look away. "Oh," Trish said stiffly. "Hey. How long have you been standing there?"

Amy bit her lip in confusion, not completely understanding why Trish was even speaking to her. "Dunno," she shrugged casually, "about forty seconds."

Trish nodded her head slowly. "Okay. Um…I just finished with the treadmill, so you can use it, if you want, that is." She couldn't believe how computerized she sounded. She waved her hand vaguely. "Those two aren't fixed yet, so…"

The redhead looked over at the vacant machines. "Right…I'll…I'll just get right to work, then."

Trish, in the meantime, wandered consciously over to the other side of the room and picked up some weights, her back turned to Amy so she couldn't see her. The blonde sighed for what seemed to be the twentieth time in the past two hours. Things were much too complicated and awkward for either to start a proper conversation after all the events of the past months. She decided to concentrate on her workout instead of dwelling on the past. She lifted one weight after the other, curling her biceps with them, determinedly venting out as much energy as she possibly could from her system.

"I'm so sorry, Trish."

For the second time that morning, Trish was startled. She shifted round and saw that Amy was standing right behind her. She wasn't sure she had heard right. "What?"

"I'm so sorry," Amy repeated, keeping her eyes fixed on the petite blonde's. "Sorry about last week, sorry about last month, two months ago, sorry about _everything_. I shouldn't have attacked you and shunned you and yelled at you the way I did. I could have listened to your own side of the story, but after what I saw in the locker room that day, I just didn't understand how you could have developed feelings for Jay overnight, and you knew how much I still…well, that part's not exactly necessary in this conversation…but seriously, no matter what I saw, I should've still asked you, or talked to you, but not _yelled_ at you, in front of everybody, for that matter. I just overreacted, and…and…"

She trailed off in mid-sentence, realising that she was rambling pointlessly. Adam had returned from fetching their water just in time to hear his girlfriend begin her litany of apologies. Seeing that the two women had not noticed him, the blond man simply leaned against the door and listened.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, Trish, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry. It's just that…the last six months have been a private hell without you. I've had Adam, yeah, but _you're_ my girl, y'know. That will never change for me. I'm honestly not finding this particularly easy, but our friendship really means this much to me. I…I miss you, Trish."

Had Amy not kept her eyes on her feet, she would have seen the tears welling up in Trish's eyes. The blonde woman did know how hard Amy found it apologizing when she was wrong, almost like a spoilt kid, and now she had practically poured her heart out to her.

"So, you really think I'm just going to forgive you? Just like that?" Trish asked in an even voice, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Amy looked up sharply and stared at her in stunned silence. As much as she knew she deserved this, she still couldn't believe the petite blonde was throwing her apology right back in her face. "What?" she choked out. "I don't understand-"

"Because I am." Trish said, with a big smile on her face.

The redhead blinked, as her intellect had for a moment gone missing. "What…oh." As Trish's words sank in fully, she felt her shoulders relax, and she let out an awkward laugh. "Oh. For a minute you got me there." To Trish's wonder, Amy started laughing again, and just as abruptly as she started, she stopped. "You were serious about that weren't you?"

Trish nodded solemnly, and the next words came out in a watery voice. "Of course. You're my best friend."

There was a silence for a beat, and without warning- to Adam at least- both women burst into tears and hugged.

"Oh, god, Trish, I'm so sorry-"

"No, Amy, _I'm_ sorry-"

Both women pulled apart finally, wiping at the tears in their eyes. "You know what?" Amy was saying, "let's just put this all aside. All I want to concentrate on now is helping you with your wedding."

Trish stared at her through her still flowing tears. She still wasn't sure this morning was happening. "Gosh, Amy, I'd love that very much. But I just want to ask you…" she gripped her best friend's hand. "Would you be my maid of honour?"

The redhead's eyes widened. "_Me_? Really? But what about the other girls?"

Trish half-shrugged. "Well, it's you I always had in mind to be maid of honour at my wedding. I just thought that…I mean, even if we still hadn't made up, I'd have still asked you."

Amy's bottom lip trembled violently, and she started crying again. "Oh, my god…yes, Trish. I would be honoured. No pun intended...oh Trish, thank you so much. For everything."

Trish also started crying again and they both hugged once more. They stood there in the middle of the room, neither of them fully aware of Adam's arms encircling their small frames in a comforting embrace.

---------

Tyson Tomko walked slowly into the small house and looked around. The now-familiar place was so empty, yet he knew there was someone in there. That someone, whom he hadn't seen since the night of that party. That someone, whom he had never thought in his wildest dreams, would get dumped like that in one of the worst possible scenarios. He couldn't imagine how embarrassed Jay must have felt that night, and even to this day, but he knew he was embarrassed enough to have locked himself inside his bedroom in his house in Tampa, Florida, for seven days running.

The good guy in Tomko just had to keep coming to check on him, hoping the shorter man hadn't done anything stupid so far. Jay could be whack sometimes. He had not answered any of his calls or paid heed to any of his visits. And he didn't think he was the only one being given the cold shoulder by the Canadian. He was sure his other friends were trying to get in touch with him, and were getting the same results as he.

He went over to the bedroom door and with a sigh, knocked. There was no answer. He knew Jay was in there. Breaking down the door was a good option, but possible arrest for vandalism wasn't. He knocked again.

"Jay?" he called out. Why couldn't he just come out and discuss this with him? He always did that, and he had to admit that he kind of missed hearing his voice. "Jay, man, open up. It's Tomko. You can't stay like this forever. Come on out."

Still no answer. Tomko sighed again and waited at the door for a few more seconds. This was ridiculous. He'd been like this for an entire damn week. Couldn't he just get over the broad and move on and focus on his wrestling career? This was not the Jay Reso he knew. This was a Jay that very willingly curled up and died after a defeat, something that he would never have done. Then on the spot, Tomko made a decision of his own.

"Look, man," he said loudly to the door. "This shit you're doing, locking yourself up and being angry at the world, is stupid and unhealthy. If you're not gonna move on with your life, well…" he dusted the front of his trousers, as if Jay could see him, "_I_ am. When you're ready to talk, you know where to find me. But until then, I'm not coming over here to check on you again. I know when I'm not needed. See ya." With one last glance at the door, he trudged off away and out the front door.

Jay lay down on his bed, tossing aside the joint he'd been smoking, his seventh of the morning. He stared up at the ceiling with red, bloodshot eyes as he rolled another one. He had heard every word Tomko said, for the past seven days, but what he had just said now was pretty brave, on the tattooed man's part, knowing he was not a man of many words. So, he was ditching him, eh? Jay snorted. Well, _fuck_ Tomko! He didn't need him anyway. So what if he was disassociating himself from him? He didn't give a shit. Fuck him, fuck the whole wide fucking world, and especially, _especially_, fuck that good for nothing, two-timing slut, Trish Stratus! He couldn't believe what she had done to him. He'd loved her. He'd truly loved her, and what did he get in return? The bitch had been cheating on him all damn long! Left him for that fucking Indy jobber. Damn, how low could the bitch get? But she was _his_ bitch. He still loved her. Hell, he'd kill for her, including that bastard Allen Jones for even looking at her. Why the hell did she do this to him? _Why_?

Jay felt hot tears building up in his eyes, the sorrow overwhelming him. The way things did a 180 was spectacular. He had been so happy just a few weeks ago, and all of a sudden, his world was now crashing down around him. He couldn't go back to work. Not in this state, at least. Not without Trish by his side. She had been away from him one week, and he already hated living his life without her. He just couldn't cope. He couldn't live without his Trish. He needed her so much, so badly. But the way things were going, he didn't think she would be coming back to him anytime soon. And he didn't think he could handle that at all.

He sighed heavily and determinedly wiped the tears from his eyes. He knew what he had to do. And he was going to do it now.

He picked up a clean sheet of paper and a pen, and began to write.

----------

The next day…

Trish sat down in the middle of her hotel room, surrounded by invitation cards and envelopes. She was trying to match the names in front of the envelopes with the cards themselves, and was having a bit of a hard time. "Torrie and Peter Gruner card," she muttered, scanning the floor for its envelope, and grabbing one, she looked at it and groaned. "Sara and Mark." She placed the Callaway envelope on its card, and turned backwards. "Amy? A little help here? I don't think I can handle all these envelopes and cards on my own."

Amy sat on the bed, in front of a laptop belonging to Trish. Whatever she was looking at, it was with rapt attention, because she hadn't responded to Trish. The blonde's brow furrowed. "Amy? Did you hear me?"

"I just got onto the WWE website, Trish," Amy said, and the tone in her voice got Trish concerned. "Yeah? What about it?" she asked. Amy turned and looked at her.

"Jay's been released."

Trish's eyes widened. "What?"

The redhead turned back to the computer screen. " "Christian has been released by World Wrestling Entertainment," " she read, " "The company wishes him the best of luck in his future endeavours." That's it." She turned to her friend again, watching her reaction silently.

The petite blonde looked down at the floor. Was it possible? Jay was gone from the company? Looked like she had achieved far more than she'd bargained for.

"Think you were too hard on him?" Amy asked, cocking her head to the side. Trish held the other woman's gaze as she contemplated the question. Both women had grins creeping up their faces as they fervently shook their heads.

"Nah!" they said in unison.

They tossed the subject aside as Amy crawled over to help Trish finish up the rest of the invitations.

* * *

A/N: Good. So we've got that out of the way. Coming up in Chapter 17 - THE WEDDING! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

THE WEDDING: THREE MONTHS LATER…

Allen Jones sat at the back of the black SUV that he and his good friend, Christopher Daniels, rode to the big church where his wedding was taking place.

"You okay, AJ?" Chris had asked him when he hadn't stepped out of the car with him. He had nodded in response with a smile. "Yeah, you go ahead," he'd said. "I'll be with you in a minute."

He leaned back against the suede seats, staring out at the church. He wanted to think. Nothing in his head at the moment was anything negative. He just couldn't believe this day was happening. It was something like a whirlwind adventure, or more appropriately, something out of a fairytale story. He was finally getting married to the love of his life, the woman of his dreams. He didn't think he could compare the way he was feeling to any other time in his life. Not joining TNA, winning the NWA Heavyweight title for the first time, hell, _nothing_. Nothing like today.

He had been waiting for this day his whole life, to take this next big step. His married friends from work warned that marriage was in reality somewhat of a drag, and he would probably get cold feet before he even _made it_ to the altar. He never had been one to put off his relationships; the women always did that to him, unfortunately.

That suddenly left him thinking, and he found himself breaking into a cold sweat: What if Trish _did_ decide to get cold feet midway through the ceremony and just leave him stranded on the altar? He wouldn't be able to handle that. He didn't even want to _think_ about it. Besides, after experiencing the most amazing nine months he had spent with Trish, he strongly felt that nothing like what he feared would happen. The love they had for each other, the bond they made and shared in such a short time were, no pun intended, phenomenal.

Just thinking about her warmed his heart, as well as other unspecified parts of his anatomy. Trish was intriguing, funny, smart and breathtakingly beautiful. They had more things in common than not. She was the most extraordinary woman he had ever met. What more could he have asked for? Truth be told, he couldn't wait to marry her. But for now, as the sands trickled slowly towards that grand hour, he had to go and do something useful, like going into the church and helping Christopher and whoever else needed helping.

Even if it was just to pass the time.

-----------

Trish's sister, Christy, had just finished putting the finishing touches of make-up on her face before leaving her alone in the room on her request. She needed to think and reflect on the next few hours, which would be the most important of her life. She didn't even know why she was thinking about it. Things as conclusive as her decision to be with AJ for the rest of her life didn't need any further thinking. As long as she was with him, nothing could ever go wrong. It was them against the world. She had told him that herself. With him by her side, she felt safe. She felt untouchable. She felt free. In reality, she couldn't wait for the wedding, when she would publicly profess her love for him. She felt the world needed to know about it.

She observed her reflection in the mirror in front of her. Her make-up and her hair were in place. She looked absolutely beautiful. She looked absolutely perfect. Just the way she wanted to look for her soon-to-be husband. She felt the exact same way, and hoped the rest of the day went likewise.

She got up her chair and walked outside. The white limo was at the driveway, waiting for her and the rest of the bridal train, whom were already there, waiting for her. It was only Amy that broke away from the group and came up to her. She was dressed in a halter-neck lilac gown, a style similar to the black dress she wore for her storyline with Glen Jacobs, and her red hair was done up in a simply, with a lilac rose in it. She gathered up Trish in a warm hug.

"Oh my god, Trish, you look so beautiful," she gushed, holding the blonde woman at arm's length and giving her a once-over. Trish looked stunning in a cream strapless, puffy-bottomed Vera Wang dress. On her neck was a simple teardrop necklace from Harry Winston, with matching earrings; AJ's early wedding present to her. Her blonde hair was done up in an elegant twist, and a few stray curls fell over her face.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Trish remarked. Amy folded her arms across her chest. "That all you've got for your maid of honour?" she asked with a small pout.

Trish laughed. "Fine." Putting on a British accent, said, "You look divine, darling." She then switched back to her normal voice. "For someone who dislikes dresses, you do look great."

Amy smiled and led her friend towards the limo. Trish's sisters, Christy and Melissa, her 8-year-old cousin Katie, Stacy Keibler and Stephanie McMahon were all waiting for her in the vehicle. The older women were decked in soft pink, while Katie wore a simple white dress. "Come on, Trish," Stephanie called out, poking her head through an open window. "You don't want to be late for the most important event of your life."

"You were late at _your_ wedding, Steph, remember?" retorted Amy as she climbed into the car behind Trish.

Stephanie rolled her eyes good-naturedly at the reminder. "Forgot about that." The manner in which she'd made the remark caused the rest of the group to burst out laughing, as the limo started and set off towards the church.

"Wow, Trish looks so beautiful," Stacy said in a dreamy voice. "I can't wait for _my_ wedding. I'm gonna get all pampered up in my favourite spa and I want a Vivienne Westwood dress, or maybe Vera Wang as well..."

"Man. Let's all hope the Legend Killer does enough fundraising to cover up for all those expenses when you're through," Stephanie quipped, causing the blonde woman to flush crimson while everyone else broke into laughter. That is, everyone but Trish. And this fact was not lost on Stephanie. The bride-to-be wasn't even listening to them, instead was staring concentratedly out the window, her dainty hands lost in the ruffles of her cream wedding dress.

Amy and Stacy noticed as well. "Trish?" Amy said, gently nudging the woman next to her. The action finally broke Trish out of her reverie, and she turned to her, looking rather surprised. "What?" She looked around at everyone else, and they all had concerned looks on their faces. Had she been that zoned out?

"Are you okay?" Stephanie asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine. I was just…thinking."

"You nervous?" said Amy, a touch of a smile forming on her lips. Trish responded with a shake of her head and a giggle.

"Course I'm not nervous. This is something I've always dreamed about. A perfect wedding with the perfect man. If you really want to know…" she bit her lip shyly. She was going to sound so sappy saying this. "I was thinking about my life with AJ after today, and everything we've got planned for the future." A broad grin came up to her pretty face as she spoke. Just thinking about it sent delicious shivers up her spine.

Stacy, along with Melissa, had tears welled up to the brink in their eyes. "Aw, that is _so_ sweet," gushed Stacy.

Amy and Stephanie reached forwards and pulled the petite blonde in a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Trisha," said Stephanie, looking about to cry as well.

"Yeah," said Amy. "I mean, I just met AJ about three months, and he is just the sweetest guy. You two are perfect for each other. I hope your marriage stays that way."

Trish looked around at her friends. She couldn't imagine being without any of them. They were just as much a part of her life as her family and AJ were.

"Thank you so much guys," she said sincerely, taking as many of their hands as she could. "It really means a lot to that you're sharing this day with me."

Amy shook her head slowly. "Anything for you, Trish." Stephanie and Stacy nodded their heads in agreement. A moment later, they all leaned back in their seats, some staring out the window, but each of the women feeling rather light-hearted.

The driver watched the entire scene from his rear-view mirror and shook his head with a smile. Chicks. They could be rather dramatic with their emotions. He briefly checked his watch and cursed. The wedding was in five minutes, and he was anywhere but near the church. Luckily the road was free, so he could go a tad faster to make it on time.

The ride went rather smoothly. There were still no cars, except for one black car still up ahead the street. He wondered what make it was. It was just one of those things he did as a habit, checking out cars as they passed, making a list of cars he dreamed to get for his own once he quit this business.

He squinted as the car came up, but his eyes slowly widened in horror as he realised how fast the vehicle was coming towards the limo. He tried to swerve away to avoid it, but his own speed and the car charging at him didn't help things at all, and he lost control; the limo spun around the road on its wheels and it only stopped when the side smashed into a nearby lamppost.

-----------

Trish didn't know how it happened, but she had been sure she would die. She had only been talking with Christy when the limo had suddenly swerved left and right violently, and before she knew it, she'd been spun around in the vehicle the way only a figure skater would. She remembered trying not to panic, but it had been difficult as the other girls were screaming and the tyres were screeching, and even worse as the spin culminated in a loud earthquake-like crash, rattling their limo in an alarming manner.

She lifted herself up from the limo floor and looked around frantically. All the windows in one side of the car were shattered. "Is everyone okay?" she called out in a shaky voice, her heart pounding in fear. God, please let no one be dead.

She saw Amy stir from the floor. Stacy was holding Katie tight in her arms, her eyes wide with shock, ignoring Katie's terrified wails. Her sisters were okay, and so was Stephanie, who was clutching her seatbelt. "Oh my god, oh my god," she was whispering in a panicked mantra, breathing heavily.

"Stephanie," Trish said. The brunette's head snapped in the other woman's direction, and in a flash she had abandoned her seatbelt and thrown herself into her friend's arms.

"It's okay," Trish comforted her. "It's okay. It was just an accident." What the hell just happened? Why had the driver been driving like that, anyway? Didn't he know he had almost got them killed? She crawled over, Stephanie still in her grasp, and peered out the window.

They were in a rather deserted-looking area. The limo had swerved off to the other road. The black car they had nearly collided with was now deep into the dirt of the curb. The windows were tinted, she couldn't see who was inside, if they had been hurt. The limo driver was going up to the car. The other car door opened and out came a bald, burly man dressed in black and wearing dark shades.

"Hey," the limo driver yelled angrily, "what the hell did you do that for, you f-"

He was cut off by a sharp, painful punch across the face, and the impact knocked him out instantly, sending him crumpling to the ground in a heap. The huge man gestured to his car, and out popped three other men, all dressed in the exact same attire as their leader- and each wielding guns.

Trish's jaw dropped open, and she started to drag herself and Stephanie to the front of the limo. Oh god. These men were probably robbers, and they were going to kill them all. No, she scolded herself, don't think like that. They were going to make it out of here alive.

"Everyone," she said urgently. "Front of the limo, now!"

They all stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"Just do it!" she snapped. "Move-"

Suddenly there was a shattering of glass, and the girls screamed again, even louder when they saw the men. The leader had smashed his fist into the window behind Trish, and was reaching inside to unlock the door. The other doors had been opened and the guns were now being pointed at the girls. Trish didn't know what to do now apart from panic. Who were these men? And how cruel was this, having to die on the day of her wedding?

The leader had now opened the last door and grabbing Trish by the leg, he had pulled her out in one rough movement.

"Trish!" Amy cried, reaching out unsuccessfully to her, but one of the gunmen knocked her back into the limo, making her land flat on her butt. "Make one more move, and you're dead, bitch," he barked.

Trish was stunned by the force and the power of the man. He had one arm around her waist and was dragging her towards their car. Oh my god, her head screamed. They were trying to kidnap her! For a moment she felt helpless. How on earth could she escape? This guy had to be bigger than Dave Batista! Well, either way, she wasn't going without a fight. She kicked and screamed and bit and clawed at his face with her long nails, and her efforts resulted in a scratch mark across the man's face. He put up a hand to his face and felt the blood. His only reaction was to smirk evilly.

"So, you wanna play rough, huh?" he growled, in a voice that made Trish's blood run cold. Her brown eyes widened, and before she could even think, the man drew back his hand and struck her clear across her face. She blacked out at once and went limp in his arms.

"Oh my god!" Stacy screamed, only partially as one gun was still in her face.

"Trish!" Stephanie gasped, she too not daring to move.

The big man tossed an unconscious Trish into the back of his car and leapt over the bonnet to the driver's seat. The other men were now retreating, and when they had all got in, the car pulled out into the road and sped away.

Once they had gone, Amy pushed open the door in front of her and raced over to the front of the car, Stephanie following to join her in the passenger's seat. Melissa, Christy and Katie were crying, and it was suddenly Stacy's job to pull them all together.

"I can't believe this. Amy, what are we going to do?" Stephanie asked frantically.

Amy slapped in her seatbelt and turned on the ignition. "We have to go to the church," she replied. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, still not believing what had just taken place, but she was driving, and so had to remain calm. She looked up and ahead of her stood a speed limit sign. As if it knew what she was going to do next.

"Speed limit." She snorted angrily and slammed her foot onto the accelerator as the limo zoomed forwards past the iron pole.

"Fuck the speed limit."

-----------

"What's taking the girls so long?" Paul muttered to Adam and Chris Daniels as they walked up the aisle behind AJ. "The ceremony's about to start."

"They're not here?" Chris whispered in disbelief. "Where the heck are they?"

"I don't know," Adam replied, shaking his head. "And we can't exactly get in touch with them, seeing as the phone lines in this area are down."

"Well, whatever it is, they'd better hurry up," Chris said.

They had reached the front of the altar, and the three men took their separate positions around it. AJ stood at the top step, waiting patiently for the Bridal Chorus to play, signifying that the bride was coming. He looked over at the Fallen Angel, and the man flashed him a bright smile and a thumbs-up.

Moments passed, and still nothing happened. Even members of the congregation, mainly TNA and WWE wrestlers alike, turned to the back of the church, awaiting Trish's arrival. AJ felt his heart sink all the way down to his shoes. His worst fear was now staring him in the face. Trish left him stranded at the altar. God, how humiliating was this? What on earth had he done to deserve this?

Suddenly he heard a screech, and his head darted up hopefully. It was the white limo they had rented for the bridal train. His heart soared back into his chest once more. He saw Amy climb out of the front seat of the limo outside, and rush into the church, along with Stephanie. But where was Trish?

The organ began to play again, but AJ felt that something was wrong.

"AJ! AJ!" Amy screamed, rushing to the front of the church. The music playing ceased at once. Adam, Paul and Chris Daniels hurried to meet them. Both women were out of breath and in complete disarray. Stephanie nearly collapsed into Paul's arms, as did Amy with Adam.

AJ broke through the men. "Amy? Stephanie?" he said, spreading out his hands expectantly. "What's going on?" He looked over at the limo, and saw Randy Orton and Stacy offloading Trish's sisters and little Katie, but still no sign of his fiancée. "W-where's Trish?"

"Oh god, AJ, how can we tell you this?" Stephanie said in despair. The X Division Champion's eyes darted sharply to her face. _Now_ he was really worried. He didn't know what was going on, but it couldn't be good, not by a long shot. "What?" he asked again, looking back and forth between Stephanie and Amy. "Tell me what? Where the hell is my fiancée?"

Stephanie started crying, this action surprising him. As soon as the next words left Amy's mouth, the congregation gasped in horror, and suddenly, AJ's head began to spin horribly.

"Trish…she's been kidnapped!"

* * *

A/N: Oh. My. God. Trish! Kidnapped! On her wedding day! This is too much! What's going to happen now? Feedback, people! Feedback! This story and my other stories, if that's not too much. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: How ironic is this? In the 16th chapter of this story, I had Jay Reso quit the WWE, and what news do I hear on Halloween night? "_Christian quits WWE_." I honestly thought it was some Halloween Fool's Joke or something. Christian is one of my favorite wrestlers ever and is a primary character in nearly all of my fan fiction stories. I was so devastated that I nearly stopped updating any of my stories. After two weeks of mourning, I'm back, and I have to say, with a heavy heart, "The Show Must Go On." And so it must. Here you go. Chapter 18 of Lady Killer. Thank you guys so much for your reviews. Please keep them coming, and I'll try not to disappoint. ; )

Chapter 18

The deafening, eerie silence was the first thing Trish noticed when she woke. She immediately wished she stayed unconscious when pain seared through her head. Damn, what happened? She gently shook her head, her eyes coming to rest on her wedding dress.

_Wedding_! In an instant, everything came rushing back. She'd been heading for a wedding- her wedding- there had been an accident, or rather an ambush, as it had turned out to be, and she remembered fighting this huge guy, and then...

Her eyes widened as she realized what had really happened to her. She'd been kidnapped! The last thing she remembered was getting hit on the head by the man. Obviously it knocked her out cold, and now she found herself here.

But where the hell was _here_?

She made an attempt to get up from her lying position from the floor, but she found it difficult. Her hands couldn't move, neither could her legs. She looked across at her feet and saw that she had been tightly bound. She felt her hands likewise behind her back and tugged at them relentlessly in an attempt to loosen the bonds, but in the process, she collapsed heavily onto the floor on her side, coming face to face with the wall as she had when she'd first woken up into this nightmare.

_Hold on, Stratus, don't panic_, she told herself, suddenly having a hard time to breathe. This was not the time to hyperventilate. Still trying to calm herself down, she tried to think straight. What had happened to Steph, Amy and Stacy? Even worse, her sisters and her little cousin, where were they? Were they hurt? How could she possibly know that if she didn't even know where _she_ was? A million thoughts soared back and forth in her head as she gave a heave, and successfully pushed herself up from the floor at her final attempt. She scanned her new and unfamiliar location, wincing as her temple throbbed. There was nothing in the room apart from a bed and a clock. It was 12.16pm and it was January sixteenth.

_January sixteenth_! Her wedding date had been on the fourteenth! She'd been out for two days. She licked her lips, and it dawned on her just how thirsty she was, and how fatigued and sore she was feeling from staying in the same spot for so long. No, she couldn't think about that now. She had to get out of here, and fast. But how?

She looked around her, looking for some sort of unforeseen redemption. Her little purse was not far away from her. Trish remembered her phone was in it. She prayed it was still in there; it may just be her only ticket out of this place.

She crawled tediously towards the accessory, and she grinned in relief as she spied the Nokia 6630 lying in the bag, safe and intact. Grabbing at the phone with her tightened hands, she pressed the keypads, her eyes resting randomly on the window. Her heart stopped temporarily as she observed more closely. Oh no! she thought. No! No! No!

There were no phone lines outside. Her eyes darted to the phone, and sure enough, there was not one signal bar to be found.

"Fuck!" she cursed, her shoulders sagging in despair as tears of frustration tore at her eyes. How could this be happening? And her kidnappers, who were they? Had she offended them in some way? Had AJ? Were they doing this as a cruel joke to Vince or the Jarretts, and wanted ransom or something? After all, she and AJ were one of the best and most popular workers in each of their organizations. Or could this could well be the pre-arranged and structured work of one overzealous fan. More questions raced randomly through her mind. That was basically all she could do now, because chances of escape were looking very bleak for her indeed.

She crawled closer to the window and looked out. She let out a shocked gasp at what she saw. First of all, she had to be at least four, five stories off the ground, and all she could see was trees. Just trees. They were everywhere, left and right, front and centre. There were even creeping plants beside the windowsill. There was no ounce of civilization anywhere near this strange building. Gosh, these people sure had everything planned to the hilt.

Hopelessness coursed through her tired frame, and she sunk back onto the floor, staring through tousled hair at nothing in particular. This was one horrible nightmare she badly wanted to wake up from. She didn't understand what was happening, and she hated that there was nothing she could do about it. Hell, she didn't even know who had put her in this situation, let alone wondering how to escape from this place.

Slowly, she lay back down, shifting uncomfortably and shutting her eyes as the tears finally fell from them. She was scared, but she couldn't jump to conclusions already, not just yet. She was tired, but she had to think. Her mind was firing blanks, but she knew she had to figure out something soon enough, hopefully, as who knew what would possibly happen to her in this hole.

If her guess was right, it wouldn't be anything good.

-----------

Adam took out all the mail that bulked up the mailbox, arranging them in his hand before he walked up to the bungalow where his estranged friend lived, inwardly feeling like a downright ass. He hated what he was going to do through and through, but this was his best friend he was talking about here, damn it. He couldn't understand what was going on. He hadn't seen him in more than three months; he wasn't talking to him or to anyone else for that matter, including his extremely agitated mother, who had complained to Adam about her son's behavior. He just wanted to find out what was really going on with him, if the rumors were true. The curiosity was eating him alive. He just had to know.

And if it meant meeting him face to face, then so be it.

He took one of the keys that had been given him by Mrs. Reso, and unlocked the front door. He looked around him, and suddenly an air of depression surrounded him. The living room of the house, which he had once regarded as his second home, often occupied with leftover pizza, drinks and tipsy wrestlers, was now empty and untidy. Books were strewn everywhere, the couch was situated oddly in the middle of the room. The phone had come off its hook, and Adam was sure it had been that way for quite some time. It was rather chaotic. Jay obviously wasn't looking after himself at all.

Adam made his way over to the bedroom and stood there a beat. In the meantime, his mind was bombarded with questions. Was Jay even in the house right now? Did he know anything about Trish's kidnapping? How would he even be able to ask questions like that to someone he hadn't spoken to in so long?

There was only one way to find out.

Tentatively, he raised his free hand and rapped softly on the door. There was no answer, and it was so quiet, but he could actually hear breathing, signifying that Jay was indeed around. Adam pushed the door open and peeked in, and he saw his best friend sitting down on the far side of the bed, staring out the window. Adam stared at his friend's bare back in stunned silence. Even from this viewpoint, Jay looked…emaciated. He'd lost nearly half his body mass, and his short blond hair was now dirty and nape-length. For a minute, Adam wasn't sure if it was Jay. "Jay?"

The shorter man slowly turned around, and Adam could not hold back a gasp. He looked like he hadn't shaved in decades. His hair and face were so scruffy and unkempt. But that wasn't what shocked the tall blond. It was his eyes. The brilliant blue eyes that once belonged to his friend were gone, replaced by gaunt, bloodshot orbs.

"Jay?" he repeated, dropping the mail on the floor and moving across the room to look at his friend more closely. The situation looked even worse up close. "Jesus Christ, Jay…what the hell's happened to you?"

"What do you want, Adam?" Jay asked in a voice that didn't even sound like his own, his eyes trained on the window as he spoke.

"What do I want?" Adam repeated incredulously. "Jason, you have been gone for nearly _four months_! Nobody can get a hold of you, not even your own mother, who, by the way, is worried sick about you! You won't let your friends know where you are, and…what's this?"

For the first time, Adam had noticed the several empty beer bottles and cans lying around Jay's feet, and picked up one bottle. "Oh, now you're _drinking_? Jay, come on! What the hell are you doing to yourself? You're a total mess, and-" Adam cut off his words when he realized he was practically blabbing to himself. Jay didn't seem to have heard a single thing he said. He was still staring out that damn window. Adam was seeing him for the first time in a long while, but he couldn't even believe it was his bubbly best friend sitting before him. He had become nothing more than a shell of his former self.

"What's happened since I left?" Jay suddenly said, the question catching Adam completely off-guard.

"Well…okay, then." After all, one step at a time was all it needed to get to his focal point, and he had to start from somewhere. He sat down Indian-style right in front of Jay, and started to talk.

"Man, there's so much to tell," he said, trying to approach the truth as casually as possible. "Pay-per-views have been good. There have been lots of rumors about you, as expected, whether you're going to TNA or Ring of Honor. Well, you should be a free man by now. Your 90-day clause has expired, right?" When Jay didn't answer, Adam cleared his throat and spoke again, picking at his Rob Zombie shirt. "Well, it has been four months, so I guess-"

"What's today?"

Once again, Adam was nearly at a loss for words with his friend's behavior. He could only reply, "January 16th." Crap, how was he going to ask him without sounding reproachful? He knew it still had to be a touchy subject for Jay.

"Um, Jay, there's something I think you need to know about Trish," he began, wincing slightly as the other man tensed at the mention of the blonde woman's name. "You know the wedding-"

"The wedding!" Jay repeated loudly with a snort, making Adam jump. "Seriously, Adam, why the fuck are you here? Oh, I know. To rub it all in my face, right? About how perfect her-" he couldn't bring himself to say her name "-wedding with the guy she cheated on me with was? I knew I should have thrown you out the minute you stepped in here-"

"Whoa, whoa, Jay, hold up," Adam protested, putting up his hands placidly. "That's not what I'm here to do. Just listen to me. The wedding never took place."

Jay stared at him, still angry. "What do you mean?"

"Trish was kidnapped."

The shorter man's eyes widened. "_What?_"

Adam eyed him, almost suspiciously. "Yeah. She's been missing for two days now. The police has been looking everywhere, asking everybody questions."

Jay said nothing, just kept staring ahead. Suddenly, he sprung to life, moving to the front of his wardrobe, searching for something. Adam watched him, then said, "what are you doing?"

Jay ran a hand through his hair before grabbing his jacket and exiting the room. "Where are my car keys?"

Adam's head went up sharply. "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" he scrambled off the floor and rushed out after him. "What for? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for her."

"What?"

"You heard me. The cops are not doing enough just asking questions. She may be out there, hurt, or even worse."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jay," he advised, very worried at this point. These four months of unhealthy seclusion was evidently taking its toll on Jay, because he definitely wasn't thinking straight.

Jay grabbed his car keys off the dining table, heading for the door. "Trish! My poor baby. Oh god, what if she's…"

Adam grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, holding him in place. "Slow down Jay! Trish will be fine. She's a strong woman. But Jay, you have to stay here and let AJ and the police-"

"Shut up!" the shorter man cried, pushing Adam away violently and glaring at him. He had just about heard enough. "Just shut up! Don't give me that bullshit! The police never do anything but run around in circles! You remember Melody Richards, from high school? When she went missing?"

Adam paused a minute and then nodded. Melody was a classmate of theirs from school that had gone missing on her way home from a party one night. The police took days to actually begin an investigation, and when they did, they took it too lightly for anyone's good. They were yet to find her even to this day. Melody had been a good friend of Jay's, and it was an incident that ultimately fuelled his unadulterated hatred and prejudice towards cops.

"The same thing is gonna happen to Trish! And what's her boyfriend doing about it? I bet he doesn't even give a damn what's happened to her. Well, _I_ give a damn!" He slapped a hand on his chest angrily, his voice getting louder with each sentence. "I love her and I will find her!" He paused and looked at Adam, breathing hard. He spun around and went for his car, leaping over the driver's seat and starting the ignition.

"Jason!" Adam called angrily as Jay pulled out into the driveway. Without an answer, the car sped off, leaving his friend standing outside the desolate house alone.

"Damn it!" He stared out into the road that the younger man had just drove down, cursing himself for not physically stopping him. Jay was going to get hurt, he just knew. Suddenly, Adam realized that he didn't know where Jay was going, and- Adam could bet his salary on it- neither did Jay himself. Not for the first time, Adam feared what could possibly be running through that man's mind. It was nothing near rational from the looks of things. God, he was going to be in so much trouble. He shut his eyes and looked towards the heavens, towards probably the only person left that could help him.

_Dear God, please don't let him do anything stupid._

A/N: You _know_ I just had to put in an OC up in there, even if it was just for 5 seconds! LOL. Any-who, there you are. What do you think? Let me know with your feedback! Always looking forward to it!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Four years is an awfully long time to be away. Within that period, I have left my teens and become a young lawyer. Also, and on a sad note, the wrestling world lost some of its most prolific servants to the world beyond– Eddie Guererro, Chris Benoit and Andrew Test Martin to name a few. I will always be their fan, and they will never be forgotten.

Now I am back with a vengeance. This is the 19th chapter of "Lady Killer". Thank you so much for the reviews that were sent even during my hiatus. This is where the story takes a most unusual turn. I will say no more, and let you fine folks get on with it. Happy reading and reviewing.

--------------------------

Trish woke up once again. Her hands and feet were still tied, and her wrists were beginning to bruise. She was beginning to lose track of how long she had been here for. The clock on the wall appeared to have stopped. There was nothing indicating the time of day except for the brightness and darkness setting outside of the window. Suddenly her stomach gave a loud rumble, and she bit her lip. In all her panicking she had not given any thought to food. She was starving.

A sound emanated ahead of her, and she looked up to see the doorknob turning on its own and the wooden door being pushed open. She jerked up, bracing herself for imminent danger. A man walked into the room, holding what looked like a plate. It was a face she recognized, and Trish's mouth fell open in shock.

"_Finally_, you're awake!" he declared. He went to the bed she was on and began to untie her. "I thought you'd never get up. I was thinking about getting you smelling salts or something."

He untied her feet, and she stumbled out of bed, the disbelief of what she was seeing overcoming the soreness in her ankles and wrists. She shook her head in a lame attempt to get rid of the illusion. She had to be seeing things. "You…" she stammered.

She was looking Jay Reso in the eyes for the first time in about four months. It was like he was back from the dead.

And he was the mastermind behind her abduction. Trish could not believe it.

"I brought you some food," he said, handing the plate to her. "It's your favorite – raspberry muffins and low-fat yoghurt." He stood meekly before her, holding up the plate with both hands like a kid trying to please his mother. It appeared that Trish's speechlessness had rid her of all other bodily functions. She stared at him for a very long time, not saying a word. And then, in one swift movement, she lashed out, slapping the plate out of his hands. Food flew everywhere. The yoghurt splashed into his face.

"What is this?" she raged. "Is this some kind of…some kind of _sick_ joke? You bring me here on the day of my wedding and lock me in here for how many goddamned days! You crazy son of a bitch!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I'm getting out of here! You need help, Jay!"

She turned on her heel and marched in the direction of the exit, but she didn't have time to get there. The air escaped her lungs when Jay's hand closed around her throat. He yanked her back to him so hard that she tripped on her dress.

"You're staying here with me!" he barked, tightening his grip. She choked and gasped, glancing into eyes she did not recognize; wild, vengeful, psychotic eyes. He threw her savagely on the bed. Coughing and massaging her throat, she looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"Now, I'm going to get you fresh breakfast," he said in a much calmer voice. "And you'd better eat, or I will not be happy." He bent down and kissed her forehead, from which she recoiled as if she'd been electrocuted. He didn't notice. "I'm just so glad we're together again, like I always knew we would be."

---------

This week's Monday Night Raw was the first one without Trish Stratus. The WWE wrote her absence off with injury in a backstage attack by Lita. At this point in time nobody really cared if the fans bought it or not. They just wanted their Women's Champion found alive and well. As days passed by without word from her or even her kidnappers, a financial calamity was looming. Without one of their star assets, there was definitely going to be trouble for the WWE.

Amy Dumas sat alone in the locker room, staring at a photograph of her and Trish together. It was taken in London, England during the international tour earlier that year. Amy had just gotten off the phone with Adam. He informed her of his visit to Jay's house, and how he had gone off to search for Trish. He hadn't heard from his fellow Canadian since. More importantly, there was no news on Trish. Amy had spent the past two days trying not to give in to the hysteria that threatened to submerge her. The energy she was spending preventing a mental breakdown was starting to take its toll.

How could this have happened? Who would abduct a young bride on the day of her wedding? All her arrows pointed to only one direction: Jay Reso. Four months was more than enough time to make plans for revenge. She'd always guessed that he had a volatile side to him, but not enough to justify anything this dramatic. Adam told her Jay had nearly fainted when he heard Trish had been abducted. She had to ask herself: was the reaction really genuine, or were the acting skills he displayed on TV every week starting to pay off?

Lisa Marie, Nora and Stacy came into the locker room. Seeing them acting so carefree and nonchalant made her angry. The anger seeped into Amy until her blood boiled with hatred. This was their fault. They were the reason her best friend was missing. Yet there they were, chattering away like twitter birds while her friend's remains might be floating in some lake somewhere.

She couldn't take it anymore. She bolted up and confronted them, stopping all three in their tracks. "You see what you've done?" she said angrily. "Trish has been kidnapped. Are you happy now? Got what you wanted now?"

Stacy took a tentative step back, her features wracked with guilt. Lisa Marie made an attempt at diplomacy. "Look, Amy, we're all worried about Trish too."

Amy laughed sarcastically. "Worried huh? What the _fuck _were you three thinking?"

Nora scoffed. "What the hell? How were we supposed to know Jay was a nutcase?"

Amy was incredulous. "Is that the point?" she shrieked. "Why couldn't you handle Jay on your own? No! You had to dig up some elaborate bullshit plan and throw her in the deep end!"

"First of all," said Lisa Marie, "there's no proof that Jay had anything to do with this-"

Nora was having none of it. Everyone in the company knew that Jay was somehow involved. It was just that nobody was really saying so out loud. "How dare you blame us?" she hissed at Amy. "Aren't you forgetting something? She did what she did for you. I didn't see you complaining when Jay resigned. From my standpoint, _you_ got what you wanted."

"Yeah, maybe I did!" Amy said. "Only difference is I didn't ask someone to do my dirty work for me!"

"So that makes us the bad guys huh?" Nora argued.

"You put another person's life in danger!" yelled Amy.

"Now you've turned into a drama queen because something's gone wrong!"

Lisa and Stacy cringed at Nora's words, sending nervous glances at Amy. "Oh, is that what it is?" the redhead hollered, incensed. "Drama queen huh?"

Rey Mysterio, who had been drafted to Raw the previous Thursday on Smackdown, walked right into the heated argument. Amy was now standing nose to nose with Nora. Oscar grabbed the redhead right before she made to butt her head into Nora's face.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he said, virtually lifting her off her feet just to distance her from the other three ladies. "Hey!" he yelled over the arguing voices, "can we get some _order_ around here?"

The command was so sharp it made them all fall silent. "Just chill for a second, okay?" Oscar said in a calmer tone to all of them. He then led Amy out of the locker room. The redhead glared at them so venomously that Stacy flinched. "Y'all better pray that they find her alive!" she snarled as she left, "or there will be hell to pay!"

As soon as she was out of there she walked back and forth in the same distance, digging her fingers into her hair. Oscar waited patiently for her to calm down before talking. He didn't know how he would feel if he saw his best friend snatched at gunpoint from right under his nose. It was terrifying. But if everyone was simultaneously panicking and stressing, who would keep the peace?

"_Chica_, I know you're sweating over Trish's disappearance," he said softly. "We all are. But come on. Don't take it out on them."

"What if she's dead, Rey?" she blurted out, finally saying out loud the biggest fear she harbored since that terrible Saturday afternoon. "What if he's killed her? It'll be my fault! I was too hard on her. She wouldn't have taken on this stupid game if not for me. I didn't mean to be so hard on her, I swear-"

The thought reduced her to tears. Oscar swept her in one big hug. He just hoped everything was going to turn out okay, for everybody's sake. Most importantly, for Trish's sake.

---------

Trish was now missing for four days. The FBI got involved on the third. They had questioned the women who were in the limo with her the day she was abducted; the driver, Amy, Stacy Keibler, Stephanie McMahon and Trish's sisters. They showed up after the show and questioned everybody else, and they came up with nothing. Paul Levesque was going crazy. He was currently pacing around the hotel room he shared with Mike Hickenbottom/Shawn Michaels, yelling at the phone. Adam, Mike, Chris Irvine and Randy Orton watched him rant.

"What the fuck is going on? What do you mean 'dead end'? A TV personality was kidnapped in broad daylight! How the fuck could there be no clues? No other suspects? Come on, man! You're in the goddamn FBI…"

He listened to the other end of the line and rolled his eyes. He muttered something and the hung up. He glanced round at his colleagues in despair. "I just spoke to one of my pals at the Field Office. Nothing, guys. Nothing. The kidnappers have made no contact whatsoever. They're at a dead end." He ran his hands through his hair. "This is crazy. Where the hell is she?"

"I'm starting to think Jay's missing, too," Adam said, sounding worried as he looked at his phone for the umpteenth time.

"Reso?" said Paul. Adam nodded. He explained everything he had seen and that had taken place when he went over to his friend's home. The men looked stunned. "He said he was going after Trish," Adam said sadly. "I don't know what's happened since; no call, no email, nothing."

"Not him, too!" said Chris Irvine. "What the hell is going on? He can't just disappear into thin air!"

"If you ask me, I think he's on the run," Randy Orton cut in. "If I didn't know the guy, I'd have said Reso had something to do with Trish's abduction."

Adam shot to his feet. In two long strides he reached Randy. "You take that back right now!"

With lightning speed Mike stepped in between the two of them. The rest of the men glared at Randy. All knew he was still very bitter about his girlfriend Stacy ever being involved with Jay.

"Think about it Adam!" Randy reasoned, backing away. "She publicly humiliates him. Then he decides to quit the business-"

"He's on hiatus!" Adam corrected snippily.

Randy quickly held up his hands. "Right, whatever! No one sees him for months. And then on the day of her wedding, out of the blue, she gets abducted. The wedding date did not make worldwide headlines, Adam. As far as I know, and as far as everyone in this room knows, only one person had motive to kidnap Trish. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Worst of all," he looked Adam in the eye, "I hope you told the truth about everything you said to the Feds, otherwise you'll be considered an accessory to this shit. You _were_ the last person to see him, weren't you?"

Tense silence filled the room. Everybody's views were similar to Randy's outspoken assessment. The difference was that the young superstar was the only one brave enough to say it to Adam's face. Proving it now was the problem. But that was the Feds' job. The same thing ran through Adam's mind. In fact, it ran through his mind everyday. He was shaking, looking like he wanted to hit something. Or some_one_.

"You! Shut up!" Mike said to Randy Orton, who looked taken by surprise by the sudden outburst by the Heartbreak Kid. Mike gently set Adam onto the bed, quietly calming him down. Paul sighed. To him, all this was bullshit. All he knew was that his friend was missing and he felt helpless as to what to do. "I'm thinking of talking Vince into getting ransom money ready, just in case the abductors do make contact." He ran his hand through his hair again. "This is really, really insane."

"Trish is fine," Chris assured all of them. "I know she is. We just have to believe it. But we must all play our part and keep helping the Feds in any way we can. And we can try to keep searching for her, too."

Searching? The FBI was involved and they didn't even have a clue where to find her. Believing Trish was okay was one thing. The real truth was a whole new ball game. What if Trish was _not_ okay?

What if she wasn't even alive?

-----------------------

A/N: Ta-dah! Four years gone by and this is what I could come up with. What do you think? Feedback, please! Let me know if I've still got it in me.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry it took so long to update. Just been doing a few things. Here****'s the next one. Hope you like it.**

Trish cowered in the corner, shivering. The cold, hard floor grated uncomfortably underneath her butt. But the discomfort only compiled the fear and pain she was feeling on the inside. She rubbed at her throat for the umpteenth time. Jay Reso had manhandled her. In the God knows how many months they dated, he never laid an aggressive hand on her. At the Halloween party, he was angry. That was understandable. But she never ever thought he could be this violent. But then again he thrived on violence for a living. She was frightened and at a loss for what to do.

He walked into the room without so much as a knock, carrying another tray with the same foodstuff he'd presented to her minutes ago. Trish thought it wise to not repeat her actions. Playing nice this time might cause him to relent and hopefully, let her go.

Jay set the tray before her. "Here. Breakfast, as promised. Now eat up."

She picked up the muffin and inspected it. When she was satisfied, she slowly stuffed it into her mouth. It was warm, soft, juicy even. She ate it with gusto. She really did not realize just how hungry she'd been. Jay watched her eat with an unreadable look in his eyes, unnerving Trish to the bone. Suddenly the muffin lost its taste. But she kept going, forcing the food down her throat, and then taking on the yoghurt. She did not wish for another flare-up. When she was done eating she set the plate aside and wondered what was going to happen next.

Jay kept watching her as did she. Trish noticed that Jay had changed dramatically in the four months of his seclusion period. She could hardly believe this was the ladies' man of less than a year ago. The suave, calculated swagger of the man had devolved to a flinty, savage animal. The look he gave her made her terribly ill at ease. She never felt so dirty in all her life.

"First of all…" he muttered. Suddenly he lunged, ripping at her wedding dress. Trish cried out in alarm but within seconds he had stripped her down to her underwear.

"I don't ever want to see you in this thing again," said Jay, tossing the dress aside. He then went and unlocked the second door in the room. It was a bathroom. It was small, and it had a bathtub and a sink. There were no windows. "Get freshened up," he said, "I have another dress for you, and I want you to look pretty when you wear it."

-----------

"Just how are we going to explain this?" Lisa Marie asked, walking out of an elevator in a plush apartment tower, accompanied by Stacy and Nora. "Ask Stacy!" Nora snapped, "She came up with this genius idea."

Stacy glared at the petite woman. The tall blonde had developed a strong friendship with Trish over the months, and no-one was beating themselves up about this whole incident the way Stacy was with herself. Besides, Amy's confrontation with them had somewhat instilled the fear of God in Stacy. She thought things through and ultimately decided she would do the right thing, or at least what she thought was right.

They stopped in front of Room 226. The women looked at each other and took deep breaths. "Okay. Let's get this over with," Lisa said softly. She knocked on the door. Seconds later the door swung open.

AJ Styles eyed the women with mild suspicion. It wasn't everyday three employees of a rival company showed up at his condo. "Ladies," he finally said. "To what do I owe you this visit?"

"Actually, it's _we_ who owe you," said Lisa Marie. "We owe you an explanation. It has to do with Trish."

Trish's name seemed to spark some life into him, only barely. The man looked exhausted. "Explain what? Is she okay? Do you know where she is?"

"Can we come in?"

He blinked. Obviously they didn't, otherwise they would have told him straight away. But he felt half-ashamed for forgetting his manners. He took out the bolts and moved away for them to enter. He offered them refreshments to which they politely declined. "So," he started, "you were saying something about Trish."

"First of all, we think Jay Reso had something to do with Trish's disappearance." Lisa paused, wondering whether she sounded as stupid as she was feeling. AJ narrowed his eyes. "Isn't this something you should be telling the cops?"

The women looked at one another in confusion. Lisa Marie took a deep breath. "Well, um…we have. But we wanted to come to you about something more personal, about how this all came about. As you already know, Trish was kinda in a relationship with Jay for a while, but she only agreed to because-"

She trailed off when she saw the color evaporate AJ's face. He wasn't sure he'd heard her right. "What?" he finally managed.

Stacy, Nora and Lisa Marie collectively froze as it dawned on them. They'd thought he had some sort of idea. It was after the revelation at the Halloween party that they deduced that Trish had been dating both men simultaneously. They just didn't know Trish would keep it a secret from her fiancé. This visit was taking a very bad turn.

"Oh wow," uttered Stacy, the guilt piling more heavily on her. "Trish didn't tell you? At all?"

"Obviously not!" he replied, looking like he was about to hit something. They looked at one another again. Taking yet another deep breath, Lisa Marie went on to explain the grievances the women at the WWE were having with Jay; the bet they propositioned to Trish, and her reluctant acceptance; Jay's proposal to Trish at the Halloween party, all the way down to the public humiliation she dealt him and her announcing her engagement to AJ.

"But none of us knew she was dating you!" Nora quickly interjected. "She didn't tell us about you, honest! I don't even think she told Amy Dumas, and they're really close. We only found out at the party. We thought you…" her voice diminished, the stupidity of her words sinking in. How could Trish have told AJ? 'Oh, by the way, I'm pretending to date another guy on the side so I can teach him a lesson for messing with my friends' didn't exactly roll off the tongue.

"Fuck!" AJ ran his hands down his face in disbelief. It explained so much. All the times she never let him visit her workplace, how she was always insisting on enjoying their privacy. How she was always so busy. So this was what she was busy with, some stupid revenge plan. He paced back and forth, hands planted tightly on his hips, as if should he let them go they would break something. Nora, Stacy and Lisa Marie watched anxiously for another outburst.

"Allen," Lisa said, "We really think Jay might have kidnapped her, that's why we decided to tell you everything. But nobody can find him."

"Who did it?" he asked abruptly, waving a finger at all of them. "Which one of you put her up to this?"

"It was us," Stacy said meekly. Nora quickly added, "We didn't mean any harm, we swear! We just wanted to get back at him-"

"You don't do things like that!" he cut her off. "Y'all may have dated him but obviously you didn't know him that well did you? Did you know what you were dealing with?" He cursed, pacing again like a mad man. "How could she be so fucking stupid?"

"Allen, I'm so sorry," said Stacy, tears spilling out of her eyes. "All this is our fault."

AJ spun around. "Get out! All of you! Just get out, please!"

They didn't need telling a second time. The women hurried out the door in an instant. AJ sank into a nearby chair and shut his eyes tightly, the story playing in his mind again and again.

This was one nightmare he really needed to wake up from.

-----------

Trish grimaced as Jay entered the room, holding a red rectangular-shaped box. Each appearance he made was more and more ominous. He seemed devoid of all humanity, and all conscience. He did this a million times to other women. How could he be reacting so dramatically to the taste of his own medicine?

He handed her a rectangular box. She looked at it, and then back up at him. "Open it," he said. She did, and her breath caught in her throat. It was a red dress, an almost-exact replica of her wedding dress. She stared speechlessly.

"Go on. Try it on." Jay gestured towards the bathroom. She obeyed, fighting the tears in her eyes. She dressed, and then walked out slowly, reluctantly, and Jay's eyes brightened at the sight of her. "God, you're so beautiful. You'll look so perfect for our wedding."

Trish gaped at him. "W-wedding?"

He snorted as if it was the stupidest question he'd ever heard. "Of course. What did you think?"

She took several deep breaths. "Jay. Look, I…I'm sorry. But I'm not going to pretend that I want any of this, okay? I know I hurt you really badly, and I know I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry. But Jay, you can't keep me prisoner here. It's not right. People are looking for me, looking for _us._ I'm not going to marry you. I don't want to."

His face twisted sordidly in anger. His open hand stung her face. The impact sent her sprawling over the bed. He crouched down and yanked her blonde hair back so that they were eye to eye. "You ungrateful bitch! After everything I went through for you, this is how you repay me!"

She winced as he nearly pulled the hair out of her head, his screaming splitting her eardrums. He finally let go of her hair and she crumpled helplessly against the cold ground. He watched her cower with disdain on his face before saying: "I forgive you. We're getting married, so I'll let bygones be bygones."

When he slammed the door shut, Trish crawled weakly to the far corner of the room and stayed there, shutting her eyes tightly. Now fully aware of the reality of this nightmare, she had to realize that she was going to be trapped in this place forever. Trish drew her knees up to her chest. If this was what she was going to endure for the rest of her life, then Jay should just get it over with and kill her once and for all.

**A/N: Done. How was it? Any ideas as to what to do with the next chapter?**** Thanks for the love!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: greetings folks. Ahem, behold the next chapter of Lady Killer. Be warned. The mood has taken quite a scary downturn. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

A week went by since the abduction of Trish Stratus. By then all the major stations across the United States, Canada and even parts of the world were covering the story. CNN, NBC, ABC, Fox and E news ran the story simultaneously. No news channel went by without displaying Trish's Stratus' face on their screen and giving the public numbers to call. That was what the WWE and the FBI wanted, enough publicity to help smoke out the perpetrators of this heinous crime. Now hopefully they were a step closer to catching them.

_---------_

Adam had never been more confused in his life. He was back at Jay's house, only because he'd received another phone call from Jay's mother saying that the Feds were searching her house, as well as the one where Jay resided in the suburbs, where Adam had found him smoking and drinking, looking like a complete train wreck.

Now he was back there, and the place looked like a yard sale was about to commence. If high-tech weapons and armored body suits were up for purchase, that is. They looked like they about to demolish the whole structure. "What the hell?" he said to the man who earlier introduced himself as Special Agent Wayne Ferdinand. "Are you allowed to do this?"

"Sorry kid," said Ferdinand. "We got a search warrant from the DA, so everything we do right now is legit. So if you stand back and let us do our jobs we'll be gone before you even blink."

He then turned to his team, which was armed at the ready, waiting for him to give the orders. "On my count! One, two, three!"

The front door was crashed open and the patrol rushed inside. Others rushed to the back. As Adam stepped inside the house, his stomach dropped. It was exactly as it was when he last came. The only difference was that Jay was not in it.

Amy watched her boyfriend with deep concern. She was also disappointed that they'd come all this way only to meet yet another dead end. But it was not just that she was completely worried about. She could not help but believe that as time passed, the authorities were seriously thinking of lining Adam up as a possible suspect. She could see it in their eyes every time they questioned him. After all it was he who had last seen Jay, and his attempts to assist them were starting to look like he was taking them on a wild goose chase.

And most puzzling of all, Adam was completely oblivious to all of it.

A while passed before Amy turned to him. "Baby, he's not here. What are you gonna do?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, Ames. I just don't know."

She put her hands around his middle and leaned against him, silently reassuring him, at the same time praying for a positive outcome to this mess. It was causing chaos everywhere, and now there were these wild, outrageous suggestions that Trish might be dead. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered the online debate that was still ongoing. She understood that the FBI was working hard at it, but the lack of information was frustrating.

"Mr. Copeland," Ferdinand called, stepping out of the house and approaching him. "We searched the house, and we found these. Do you know anything about these? Anything at all?"

He held it out for both of them to see. Amy gasped in shock, clamping her hand over her mouth. Adam felt sick.

It was the most recent WWE poster of Trish Stratus. But it was severely defaced. A red dot, looking like a bullet hole, was circled on her forehead with what looked like a red marker. Scrawled across the photo was the word _MINE_. Adam knew from first sight that it was Jay who wrote it. The second item in Ferdinand's hand was a calendar – the one Adam had got Jay some days before the Halloween party – and the date January fourteenth was circled with the same red marker.

"Oh my God," said Amy. "Adam, that's Trish's wedding date."

Adam shut his eyes. The evidence pointing towards Jay had become too much. He had to face facts now that indeed his best friend was knee-deep in this shit. It broke his heart that he had not seen his friend's deterioration coming.

By the time the day came to a close, Jason Reso's vital stats and description were forwarded to every police station and every field office in the country. His name was taken off the missing persons list and was declared as Wanted.

--------

A few blocks away from the melee happening in and around the modest bungalow stood the Tower Plaza. As well as being honored by CNN with the prestigious title of "Architectural Structure of the Year" for the third year in a row, it was very renowned for having an excellent view of its neighboring areas, with its walls made completely of glass from the tenth floor all the way up to its fortieth.

Jason Reso was making use of the awesome view at that very moment. He took his vantage point from the thirty-first floor, surveying with mild amusement as the SWAT team ran in and out of his house like it was on fire. He sat back and watched them ransack his house. His eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of his former best friend and his girlfriend. So Adam had brought the Feds to pay him a visit. Groovy.

They were all wasting their time. No one knew where he was keeping Trish except for Tyson Tomko. The idiot wouldn't dare tattle to anyone because if the authorities did more digging and uncovered the whole thing, he would be fully implicated in the crime, as it was he who carried out the actual kidnapping.

He took a drag out of his cigarette, his twelfth of the day, and lazily blew the smoke through his mouth. He was no longer sorry that he had had to lie to Adam. His so-called best friend had betrayed him by getting the FBI involved, even escorting them to his house. How dare he? Why didn't anyone understand that he was doing what he was doing to protect Trish? All Jay knew was that his actions were justified. He was doing this out of love. Nothing was more important than love.

Trish Stratus belonged to him. He would physically harm anyone that tried to take her from him again. He was ready to do anything necessary to keep her by his side. Unlike his in-ring character, the one thing he never did was bluff.

---------

_She stood alone in the middle of the ring. The place was deserted. There were no fans, no camera crew, no Jim Ross and no Jerry Lawler. "What the heck is going on?" she said aloud. She was startled when no sound emanated from her mouth, like someone had taken the remote control, turned it towards her and pressed the mute button._

_Lilian Garcia's voice boomed around the arena. But the ring announcer wasn't in the ring like she usually was. She turned to the spot where Lilian usually sat, next to the announce table. She wasn't there._

"_From Sanford, North Carolina, Lita!"_

_The pyrotechnics blasted noisily and suddenly, startling her. She looked up at the entrance. Was this a match? She didn't know. Lita wasn't coming down the ramp. She spun around and there she was already in the ring. Amy gazed right at her, or more like gazed through her. The redhead had such a spaced out look. She started to speak to her, trying to ask what was happening. Once again there was no sound coming out of her mouth. Seconds later Lilian spoke again._

"_From Greenwich, Connecticut, Triple H!"_

_Like Amy, Paul materialized in front of her, wearing his trunks and holding his trusty sledgehammer._

"_From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Edge!"_

_Edge popped up from nowhere, also in his tights, his features matching the dazed, entranced ones on Amy and Paul's faces. She could no longer hold back the tears stinging her eyes. Someone was playing a really cruel joke on her, and she was ready to give anything to make them stop._

_A splashing noise seized her attention. She glanced down at the floor and gasped. The canvas was flooding with some undecipherable substance. The putrid smell invaded her nostrils, making her gag. She covered her nose but the scent grew stronger. Something behind her caused her to nearly lose her balance. She looked down in shock, backing away in a hurry. The rancid-smelling liquid was eating into the canvas, causing it to cave in and collapse. The ring ropes shriveled to nothing before her very eyes. She then watched as the chemical began to snake up Amy's legs, crawling spirally upwards. It trickled up her neck and into her mouth and began to eat her from the inside. The same thing was happening with Paul and Adam. They stayed rooted to the spot, shaking violently as the poison consumed them._

"_You're mine forever," a voice whispered eerily behind her. Before she could even register what she heard, a large hand clutched her shoulder and twisted her around. Had she had a voice, it would have been ringing through the air in a blood-curdling scream._

_Jay Reso's blood-red eyes blazed brighter than the lights above her. In his right hand was a bottle from which all the lethal, destructive chemical was seeping. She could not run. The chemicals substance held her feet in place. Jay ripped off the entire outfit she was wearing in one swift move, leaving her completely naked. He then grabbed her hair and wrenched her head backwards, tipping the bottle over her open mouth._

_The poison slid down her throat…_

Trish bolted awake, drenched in sweat and screaming like a banshee.

**A/N: See? Told you it was going to be scary. What do you think about this chapter? The feedback is much appreciated. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

The WWE decided to give their superstars a few days off from work. Trish's abduction was beginning to take a toll on all the wrestlers, as majority of the talents' work began to suffer. Maybe some quality time with their families would refresh them all.

Adam took Amy to his apartment in Florida for the break. It was a while since they got some alone time together, away from the glare and the spotlight. Adam and Paul Levesque agreed to keep in touch so they could update each other with what was happening with Trish's case.

There was a knock on Adam's door, jerking him awake from his peaceful slumber. He reached over Amy's sleeping frame and checked the alarm clock. 2.30 am. Shit. The knocking became persistent, and he stumbled out of bed and shuffled towards the door. Stupid cops, he muttered under his breath, disturbing his sleep just so they could ask the same damn questions.

Instead, it was Allen Jones standing outside, looking like he had not slept in years. "I need your help, Adam," he stammered, almost incoherently. "I…I need you to help me find her. I know you're really good friends with her; she talked about you a lot." He shuddered, glancing at the floor, and then looked up, speaking again. "This ain't about our WWE-TNA beef, man. I just want her back, and I can't do it by myself."

Adam didn't even want to ask how he knew where to find him. "Our work has nothing to do with this," said Adam, stepping aside to let him in from the cold outside. "Come in. Give me a second so I can get dressed, okay?"

He strode back into his room, got dressed, and scribbled a hasty note for Amy to see when she woke up. He emerged from his room wearing a t-shirt and punching into his phone. "Hold up one second. I need to make a call to Paul Levesque-"

"That's Triple H right?" AJ cut in, "I'm not so sure, man..."

"I thought you said this wasn't about work. Look, Paul's also one of Trish's good friends and he's got connections with Federal Agents. He's gonna know what to do."

Allen sighed. He had no choice. He was fast running out of options. "Fine. Let's do this."

----------

The post-abduction trauma was beginning to dissipate. Trish was literally sick of this place, and of this room and of this bed. The room was permanently cold. Her appetite was gone. She was miserable. She missed her parents and her sisters. She missed everyone at the WWE. She missed Amy, Adam, Chris and Paul, Allen. She longed for the bright sunshine; for the smell of the airports as they jetted off to yet another show. She ached for the rush she felt every time her entrance music played, and of the screaming fans. She had taken so much for granted it was insane. Jay was telling her things that were getting more and more delusional by the day, but oddly enough, she could swear she was starting to believe him. Given the environment she was in, she would believe anything she was told. Her life was in danger, but she had no idea just how much.

There was a knock on the door, and Trish sat up again. Jay never knocked.

"Trish? It's Tomko."

Trish eyed the door anxiously. She didn't dare speak. For all she cared, this could be a trap.

"Trish? Are you there? Please answer me."

She walked slowly over to the door and knelt down, resting her hand against it. "What did I ever do to you, Tyson?" she said softly.

Tomko shut his eyes. He never felt so guilty in all his life. He wished he never had anything to do with this stupid scheme. Everything started out as a small prank, so he was stunned when Jay told him of his plan to abduct Trish, and he felt even more stupid for getting himself involved. The police, hell, the FBI were on his case every damn day, all because of this bullshit. He knew that he was in as much shit as Jay was, but he couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something. He would get Trish out of there, and then he would turn himself in to the police. Maybe they would be more lenient if he acted voluntarily.

"Look, I'm sorry, Trish," he said sincerely, "I really am. And I know you don't trust me and you have every right. But I have a plan. I'm going to get you out of here as soon as I can, okay? Just…just hold on a little longer, please. Trust me."

"What are you doing?"

Tomko whirled around. Jay stood behind him. Trish shut her eyes and cursed under her breath. She could sense in his tone that he'd heard everything Tomko had said. She pressed her ear to the door.

"Nothing man. I just wanted to check on her." Trish was impressed at how calm Tomko sounded.

"You don't need to do that, buddy," Jay said in a not-so-friendly tone. "I'm here for her. You know that."

Tomko sighed. He'd lost his enthusiasm for this debacle from the start. "Dude, don't you think all this has gone too far? Cops are everywhere looking for her. If they find this place…"

"They won't!" Jay glared at him. "Look man, you really need to stop making things harder for us!" His voice halted, and then his eyes narrowed sharply. "Is there something you're not telling me, Tyson? Did you rat me out?"

Tomko looked tense. "I didn't. But this shit has gotten stale, Jay. I don't want to be part of it any more. I'm leaving." He stepped back and began to walk away, shaking his head.

Trish felt the panic rise within her as she heard the retreating footsteps. No! He couldn't leave! Who was going to help her get out of here? She pressed her head against the door in disappointment, tears of frustration prickling at her eyes.

Jay watched him go. He knew he should never have trusted the cowardly prick. "Oh well, I guess this means goodbye," he said calmly, reaching into the back of his pants. Tomko heard the click and turned, and his mouth fell open. The bullets ripped into Tomko's heart and forehead. The big man jerked backwards before falling with a mighty thump.

Trish jumped out of her skin at the sound of the gunshots. She lurched away from the door like it had scalded her. Shaking from head to toe, she clamped her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut. Oh God! He shot him! She knew how skilful Jay was with guns. There could be only one outcome. Her fear was confirmed when she smelled the blood.

Jay threw the door open, and the force nearly knocked her over. Trish caught sight of Tomko's body – his front was soaked in the dark, nauseating red, and a part of his head had been blown away. Utterly repulsed, she let out an anguished whimper and had to throw her hand across her mouth to stop herself from gagging.

"I'll deal with you later," Jay said, before locking the door behind him.

She never made it to the bathroom. She emptied her guts all over the floor beside the bed. The stench of the blood swirled in her nostrils, making her throw up some more. Finally, she wiped her mouth, collapsing onto the bed. She burst into hot, desperate tears. Her only hope of getting out of this place was literally dead and buried. What had she done? She had only taken on Lisa-Marie and Nora's challenge to teach Jay a lesson. Now she was paying for her stupidity tenfold. Someone was dead because of her, and there was no doubt that she was next.

The door nearly broke into pieces as Jay stormed in an hour later, caked in mud and drenched in sweat. His hands were stained with dirt and blood. "What did he want with you?" he raged, pointing an accusing finger at her, "You tell me right now!"

Trish's brown, swollen eyes penetrated his. "You're a killer now, Jason? Huh?" she sobbed, her voice a hoarse, angry whisper.

"You didn't answer my question!" he barked. "Why was he here?"

"I can't believe you!" she yelled. "How could you have involved Tyson in this shit? How could you have looked your own friend in the eye and shot him?"

A twisted, sadistic smirk formed on the Canadian man's face. "Oh, I get it. I get why you care so much. You've been fucking him behind my back, haven't you? I know he wanted you for himself!"

Trish was dumbstruck. This man was evil personified, pure and simple. "You're a sick-ass bastard!" she hollered, pointing at the door. "I want you to leave right now! Get out!"

In a defiant response, Jay slammed the door and locked it. "I'm not going anywhere!" He climbed onto the bed and seized her ankle. "Get away from me!" she shrieked, struggling to get away. But he was too strong. He yanked her to him and pushed her dress above her waist. It was then that the horror of what was about to happen overwhelmed her system. "Oh no, no! Please! Please!" she begged desperately. "Jay, don't! Leave me alone!"

"I would never ever leave you!" He mounted her, pinning her underneath him. "Not the way _you_ left me!" he said, throwing her legs apart. "I love you, Trish! Don't you love me?"

"Jay, stop it! _Stop it_!" she screamed louder, but he cut her off with a rough, tasteless kiss. "You love _me_, not Tomko!" he rasped, taking off his pants. "You belong to me!"

Without warning he plunged into her, again and again, hurting her. Her tortured cries tore through the room and all around the house.

**A/N:**** It's got much darker now, hasn't it? And even better, there's still more to come! Hope you're enjoying it! Reviews, please! Merci.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: ****Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy working on my other story, "La Bella Mafia", and I also have another story in the works. Details to be released soon. A big thanks to everyone for the great reviews. I am eternally grateful. **

**P.S: As I wrote this chapter, this song was playing and I thought it went perfectly with the emotions running in this scene. It's "Decode" by Paramore. Try it out if you like. Please read/review. Thank you!**

_F__ederal Bureau of Investigation Field Office, Orlando, Florida_

Special Agent Bobby Constantine was assigned to handle the Trish Stratus Case. The celebrities were always handed to him, and with good reason. Constantine had barely spent ten years in the Bureau but he worked like a seasoned pro, notoriously meticulous, and achieving quick results, all the while keeping them low-key. He knew how to handle the media in situations like these, a big plus when conducting criminal investigations. His track record saw him looking at FBI Director in less than five years' time. But this case was threatening to set back all his ambitions. They seemed to be going nowhere with it. They visited the scene where the victim had been abducted time and again to deduce clues. His team eventually found the vehicle they had loaded her in – burned nearly to the ground miles away from the church in which she was to get married, but none of it pointed to any perpetrator or led to where she could be. Their prime suspect, Jason Reso had taken off. His friend Adam Copeland had come in for further questioning, and according to him, he did not know where he went and was given no hints at all. All in all, it looked like they were fast running out of sufficient information.

Until now.

He dropped a file on his supervisor, Lieutenant Richard Rockwell's desk. "There seems to be a lead on the Stratus case. A hunter heard gunshots in the forest on the outskirts of Tallahassee."

"So?" shrugged Special Agent Erica Dreyfus, in the office with Rockwell. "It could have been another hunter."

Constantine shook his head. "Not according to him. He said it didn't sound like a rifle at all. More like a handgun. And he scoured the area afterwards. No sign of a building or another presence in the area. Did a background check on the guy. Won a lot of major shooting competitions, so he'd know which gunshot is which. We ruled him out as a possible suspect."

"Any idea on the hunter's exact location?" asked Dreyfus. Constantine shook his head. "Not yet. But we're working on it. He said he was hunting for the first time there. Had to drive three miles to get the nearest payphone because communications were down in the area. I've sent a team down there. We're to join them in half an hour."

Rockwell pointed outside his window. "I think we should go relay this information to our visitors over there," he said. Constantine nodded and headed out to talk to the three men sitting outside his office. His childhood friend, Paul Levesque sat with Adam Copeland and Allen Jones. Constantine watched WWE more often than he did TNA, more out of obligation to his friend. He had to admit that they both did good jobs entertaining the masses. But right now they had bigger problems.

"I don't give a fuck if you're a hundred-time Champion," Constantine said good-naturedly, "but next time you call me and bust my balls like that, I'll kick your ass."

Chuckling, Paul waved his hand dismissively. "In your dreams, Bobby. What you got?"

Constantine relayed everything he shared with Dreyfus and Rockwell back to them. The two agents, as if hearing their names, came out of the office.

"Are you saying there's a house somewhere in that forest?" Paul asked, "And Trish could be in there?"

"What if it's not even a house?" Dreyfus reasoned. "It could be somewhere underground or something."

Constantine shook his head in disagreement. "If it were underground, I doubt the hunter would have heard the shots."

As they were debating over this, Adam's mouth slowly dropped open. "Oh my God!"

They all stopped talking and stared at Adam. AJ, who had stayed quiet the entire time, shook Adam's shoulder. "What?" said AJ. "Talk man! What?"

He gazed round at all of them. "Or it could be at the top of the hills. Jay's other house is on top of some hill somewhere! He talked about it. I-I think it's in Tallahassee or somewhere like that. I've never been there, but he says it's really secluded." His eyes darted to the senior agent. "I'm so sorry, sir, I just remembered."

"That's okay," said Rockwell in a calming tone. "It's better late than never. Do you have an address?"

"Uh…let me check!" he yanked out his cell phone, scrolled through his notes, and then showed it to Rockwell. "Carrick Road, Lake Pickett, Florida."

The three officers marched down to Intelligence. Paul, Adam and AJ followed suit, not caring if they were actually supposed to or not. Constantine sat in front of the computer and typed up the address. "There's no such place," he confirmed. Adam's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. He really was starting to look like he was leading them on a goose chase.

Fortunately, Dreyfus gave him the benefit of the doubt. "Maybe it's not listed," she offered, peering at the screen behind her colleague. "Narrow down the vicinity."

She hit a couple more buttons, and the screen zoomed in on a modest looking two-storey cabin sitting deep in the woodland, greatly obscured by a dense forest of trees. Rockwell had stopped tugging his beard. Dreyfus and Constantine looked at each other, as did Adam and Paul.

"We gotta go!" Dreyfus said. Suddenly everyone was moving quickly. Paul punched the buttons on his phone hard, intending to fill Vince McMahon in on this revelation. Constantine scribbled down the coordinates and followed Dreyfus.

"I want _everyone_ down there ASAP!" Rockwell said.

"Sure thing, Chief!"

Paul opted to stay back in case Vince tried to make contact. Allen grabbed his bag. "I'm going over there."

"Mr. Jones," said Rockwell, "I think it's best to remain here with Mr. Levesque-"

"Bullshit! This is my wife we're talking about. I'm gonna get her!"

"I'm coming with you!" Adam said, in a tone that wasn't taking no for an answer. He was desperate to see his friend again. AJ just nodded, in no mood to argue, and bolted out of the office.

-----------

Trish lay in bed, her eyes swollen and her body sore. Nearly a full day had passed since Jay raped her, and she had not slept for a second. If she didn't know before that she was no longer dealing with a sane person, she did now. And it gave her a new resolve. She didn't want to die. Not here, not when she had everything to live for. She was going to walk out of here alive. She was going to wrestle for her fans. She was going to marry her fiancé and have lots of children. She was going to make Amy Dumas and Paul Levesque godparents. She had to stay strong, for herself and for everyone she was thinking about. There was a way out, and it was through that door at the other end of the room.

The doorknob turned, and Jay came into the room. Automatically her knees came up to her chest, ruffling her defiled red dress as it did so.

"Hey baby," he greeted, sitting on the bed and scooting towards her. She turned her face away in disgust, trying not to cry again.

"Look at me!" he commanded. She obliged, willing the bile back down her throat. Assured that he was getting her undivided attention, Jay spoke.

"You must understand that you left me with no choice, Trish," he said. "You were my world; my sun, my moon, my everything. You were the one. I wanted you to be my wife, Trish. But you played me. I don't like being played, Trish."

He looked into her eyes, touching her chin. It took her entire willpower not to scream. Everything this man did now repulsed her to the point of nausea. This was a man who reveled in breaking women's heart like they were cheap china, and suddenly he couldn't handle it when the roles were reversed? She would have found this extremely funny if she were not at the receiving end of the backlash. She wondered how she got to this point. She thought she'd known Jay Reso well. Evidently not.

"What happened to Tyson Tomko was nobody's fault but his," he went on. "He should never have come here. But he just couldn't resist, could he? I knew he always wanted you. That's why I gave him the location of our hiding place. I gave him a test and he failed. I needed to protect you from the likes of him, and that other fool who thinks he thought he could just take you and marry you. But I can make you happy, Trish. Nobody knows you, or loves you, like I do."

She was not listening. Her eyes darted to the door, fully aware that he had not locked it. She waited patiently, focusing her attention back on him.

Jay pulled out something from his pocket. It was a tiny box. Trish knew what it was before he opened it. A gold engagement ring with a huge diamond on it gleamed at her. It was the same one he had given her at the Halloween party. This time, Jay did not bother to ask for her hand in marriage. He took hold of her hand. Trish considered shutting her fist tightly, but decided against it. She watched as he slid the ring into her finger. "A perfect fit," he whispered, grinning broadly.

"Yes," she answered, "like we're meant to be."

Jay searched her eyes, expecting to see the contempt he usually saw. Instead he saw a broad smile on her angelic face. He was unable to contain his joy. He put her hands on her face, kissing her forehead. Finally! She was warming up to him. "I won't let you leave me again. I can't live without you Trish. Don't you realize that?"

She smiled again, and he lowered his head, kissing her passionately. Gradually, she kissed him back until it was with twice as much enthusiasm, moving her hands to his face. Jay was in heaven. "I love you, Trish," he sighed against her mouth. "I love you so much."

She responded by dragging her nails down his face. He cried aloud in great pain. Without looking back she bolted out of the bed. She was terribly sore down there, but she managed to limp towards the door. She tugged at the doorknob, but an arm seized her by the waist and lifted her off the ground.

"That's the furthest you're gonna go," Jay growled, his cheeks bleeding. She threw her fist into his jaw, racing for the door again. Just as she began to pull it again, an awful bang sounded and something zipped past her ear. Trish screamed when she caught sight of the smoking bullet that had missed her by inches, lodged comfortably inside the edge of the door. She spun around to find the gun pointed in her face. "Oh God!" she gasped, flattening her back against the wall. He had killed before. He was not going to have any problem killing again.

He spat out the blood in his mouth. "If I can't have you," he snarled, bloodshot eyes blazing, "then no one else will. Come here!"

He dragged her back to the bed and handcuffed her to the bed post. He went out of the room, and then returned a few minutes later wearing a black tuxedo. "Jay, what are you doing?" asked Trish, petrified of the steely, ominous glint in his eye.

"We're getting married right now!"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is ****the penultimate and the most explosive chapter of Lady Killer! I'm so sad this is almost over. Despite the lapse in time, I had a blast writing this story. I'm even happier to know just how many people enjoyed it. I'm grateful! This is Chapter 24. Enjoy!**

Amy rushed around her room, throwing things into her suitcase. Adam had just called her on the phone. The Feds finally had a lead! They were going to find Trish!

She surveyed her room, ensuring that there was nothing else to take with her. The WWE had resumed touring once again, and Raw was in Atlanta, Georgia for the live Monday night show, but after Vince gathered the superstars and gave them the news about Trish, Amy could think of nothing else except to find a way how to get down to Florida. She'd called a cab to the airport. The flight from Atlanta to Tallahassee Regional Airport would just be a few hours. She was sure she could get there in good enough time.

There was a knock on the door, and Stacy came in. "Amy, I…whoa!" she looked around the room curiously. The redhead seemed to be leaving…for good, it seemed. Then it dawned on Stacy. "Wait a minute! You're going down to Florida?"

Amy sent her an excited glance. "Yes! Of course! I have to be there! I wanna see her for myself!"

"Oh." Stacy understood. Trish and Amy were best friends after all. Stacy would never forget the feeling that swept over her when Vince made the announcement that the FBI were on their way to finding Trish. The guilt, though not falling completely away, was a lesser body off her shoulders. It probably would never leave until it was confirmed that Trish was found alive and well.

She watched with a mix of amusement and cheerfulness as Amy bounced around, the excitement and relief shining in her hazel eyes. "They're going to find her, Stacy! Do you even understand how ecstatic I am?"

Stacy nodded, wiping a tiny tear from her eye. She shared the same sentiments with Amy. She only hoped now that Trish Stratus would indeed be found alive, and the journey to Florida would not be a waste for the redhead.

Amy shut the suitcase and pulled up the handle, rolling it towards the door. Stacy held the door open for her, and then followed her out. "Please be careful, Amy," she pleaded.

The Extreme Diva took one last glance at the leggy blonde, warmed by her concern.

"I will."

----------

"Damn," Dreyfus mumbled as she disembarked the van, gazing into the vast thickness splayed out ahead of her. It was so thick and intimidating one wondered how anyone could burrow through it just for the paltry purpose of settlement. Allen stepped out of the vehicle with Adam in tow. Constantine and Dreyfus circled the van, allowing their subordinates to go ahead of them to take the dive into the daunting woodland.

Dreyfus turned to the two civilians behind her. "Are you okay?" she asked AJ, whose skin looked more pallor than normal. He nodded nervously. "I'm fine," he managed. He just wanted his Trish back.

The silence was broken by the crackling of Constantine's walkie-talkie. "What you got, Unit 1?"

"Spotted residential structure thirteen yards deep into clearing," a nasally voice sounded back. "Permission to approach site. Over."

"Hold up," said Constantine. "Await further instruction. We'll be down there in sixty seconds. Over."

"Roger that. Awaiting further instructions. Over."

Dreyfus looked at Adam and Allen and jerked her head towards the forest. "Come on."

They trudged into the forest, making their way carefully through the trees. Allen could feel his heart pounding between his ears. They were about to locate his wife, alive or dead.

Constantine's walkie-talkie crackled again, and he picked it up. "Talk to me, Unit 1."

"Sir, we just found a body twenty feet off entrance into the woodland area. From the looks of things, the victim has been dead a while."

Everybody stood frozen, taking in those horrible words. AJ looked like he was about to faint. "Is it the missing person?" Constantine asked after a long, uncomfortable pause.

"No," the voice said after a few seconds, eliciting relieved sighs from Dreyfus and Adam. Allen shut his eyes and raised his head heavenward in thanks. "Definitely not female."

"All right," Constantine said. He looked relieved, but deep down he had a feeling that this body had something to do with this case. "Someone stand guard by the body, and inform the CSIs. Let them handle it."

They kept walking. Through the clearing they finally found the house, situated several hundred feet away from them. "That's the place," Adam said. It had to be. It fit the description at Intelligence perfectly. Constantine flicked his walkie-talkie on. "All units approach building with caution. Suspect might be in there, and he may be armed and dangerous. Hold your fire and wait for further instruction. Over."

Suddenly a gunshot reverberated through the air, followed by a woman's scream. They were coming from the house ahead of them. AJ was first to react. "That's Trish!" he yelled. The mere revelation that she was still alive sent him bursting into sprints. Constantine and Dreyfus followed suit, drawing out their handguns as Constantine shouted orders into his walkie-talkie. "All units go, go, go! Let's move!"

_Oh__ Jesus_, Adam prayed as he ran with them towards the dreaded house, his heart hammering in his chest. _Please Lord,_ _let's not be too late._

---------

Jay sat on the floor opposite Trish, his face attaining the look of someone who was finally at peace. The handcuffs bound his wrist together with hers. In the process her hand followed wherever his went, and it was starting to physically hurt her. She was trembling badly from the deadly mixture of fear and exhaustion, but he took no notice, lost in his warped little world.

"And now, the final act to seal our love," he declared. He took out a small bottle and opened it. The smell wafted into her nose, nearly making her gag. "I'd like to propose a toast, to you and me," said Jay, lifting up the bottle. "At last, you and I, Trish Stratus and Jason Reso will be together, joined by one bond, now and forever." Pinching his nose he tipped his head back and knocked back about half the bottle. Trish burst into tears when she saw the label. Potassium Cyanide.

"Poison!" she whispered numbly. She gasped as it dawned on her what he was about to make her do, and she began to sob hysterically. That nightmare she had a while ago flashed through her mind. The liquid was the same dark color, the same rancid, stomach-churning odor. It was a prophesy threatening to come to pass. "No!" she shouted without warning, writhing around in a lame attempt to break the cuffs.

Jay frowned. "What is your problem?" He reached for her but she jerked away. "No! I won't do it! Let me go!" she yelled, thrashing about like a mad woman. She was terribly weak, but she had made up her mind that she would die trying to escape this place. She had had enough. "Help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to get to her feet, but it was difficult when she was being held back by a human anchor. But there were no limits where her life depended on it. "Somebody help me!"

Angered by her actions, Jay grabbed her again. "We can't be together if we don't do this, Trish. Now shut up and drink the damn thing!" He yanked her head back, and despite her vocal and physical protests, he began to upturn the bottle into her mouth.

The door crashed open.

"Freeze! FBI!"

Jay looked up. Agents Constantine and Dreyfus were in the room, along with AJ and Adam. Trish exploited Jay's distraction and used her shoulder to nudge him with all her might. The bottle slipped out of Jay's hand and it smashed to pieces. Realizing he was beat, he threw an arm around her throat, putting the gun to her head. "Nobody move!" he hollered, moving a few steps back.

"No!" AJ shouted, his eyes wide at the sight of the pistol.

"Jay! What are you doing, man?" Adam said. The man standing in front of him looked nothing like his best friend.

"Put the gun down, Mr. Reso!" said Constantine.

"You come near her and I'll kill her! I swear to God I'll blow her brains out!" Jay screamed, pressing the gun harder into her temple.

"Mr. Reso, drop your weapon!" Dreyfus' commanded, but her order fell on deaf ears. "Allen!" Trish wept, trembling underneath the throbbing cold steel of the pistol.

"I'm here, baby!" he said soothingly. "I'm here."

Jay was livid. "Don't you dare call her that!" he shouted. "Who the fuck do you think you are? She belongs to _me_!"

AJ held his hands up, as if trying to placate Jay. "Look man, calm down, please." He could not take his eyes off the gun. One wrong move, one wrong word, and he would lose Trish forever. "Please let her go. Take me instead."

"She's mine motherfucker! Mine!" Jay screeched. "Stay away from her! We belong together! She loves me! Tell him, Trish!"

Suddenly he stopped speaking, and he seemed to be vibrating on the spot. The shaking became more violent, and he dropped to the ground, dragging a shocked Trish down with him as he went into some kind of epileptic fit.

"Oh shit!" Dreyfus fumbled for her walkie-talkie and said rapidly into it, "We need paramedics up here, ASAP!"

"Jesus!" exclaimed Adam, "what's happening to him?" He looked down at the smashed bottle on the floor and let out a sharp cry of anguish.

"The poison's eating into his system," Constantine said. "He's not gonna make it."

Trish sobbed feverishly as her ex-boyfriend disappeared before her eyes. The handcuffs rattled as he convulsed harder, frothing at the mouth, eyes rolled into the back of his head, and then, he went still.

AJ dashed to Trish's side, cradling her in his arms. The officers moved quickly. Erica Dreyfus unlocked the handcuffs attaching the two bodies together while Constantine and the accompanying officer went to Jay's lifeless form.

"He's gone."

Trish burst into a fresh set of tears. It was over.

The relief and the exhaustion enveloped her like a dark cloud, and she blacked out.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Finally! The final chapter of the most twisted thing to ever come from my imagination. But sadly, it has come to an end. Thank you so much to everyone who read this story and gave reviews. Enjoy the finale, and I hope to God it's not predictable! For the final time, enjoy!**

The story of Trish Stratus' harrowing ordeal was a worldwide one. In a deranged act of passion her former colleague had kept her locked for a week in his attic and then killed himself in a suicide pact gone wrong.

Tyson Tomko was cremated in a private ceremony at his family's request. Despite everything that had happened, Jay's funeral was attended by many WWE superstars. A one-hour tribute show took place on Raw in his honor. However, Vince McMahon announced that after that night, William Jason Reso and Christian would never be acknowledged on WWE screens again. Fans were outraged at this decision, but it was nevertheless upheld.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours are over."

AJ turned his attention away from the window he had been staring blankly through. It was a week since her rescue, and Trish hadn't woken up. The doctors had assured AJ that she was not in a life-threatening coma. They had run various tests on her, and AJ cried for hours on learning that Jay had raped Trish at least once. Every time he thought about it, he wanted to kill that bastard all over again, but at the same time the overwhelming sadness and helplessness engulfed his heart. It all boiled down to one thing: he had not done enough to protect his woman. This bedside vigil was the least he could do right now. He didn't want to leave her again, not if he could help it.

"Can't I stay just a little longer?" he implored the nurse. "She's my wife. Please."

"I'm sure you understand the rules of the hospital."

"We never got round to getting married, did we?"

His eyes darted to the lone bed in the room. Trish's tired brown eyes stared back at him, her lips formed in a smirk from her statement. A big, ecstatic smile spread on his face. "Get the doctors!" he said to the nurse, who had already taken off. AJ rushed to her side. "Baby! You're awake! Oh, thank God!"

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice groggy. He took her slightly raised hand in both of his. "Divine Mercy General Hospital," he answered, peering at her. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Like shit," she admitted. She then tightened her grip in his hands, afraid to look him in the eye anymore. "I guess you've heard everything by now, how I got into this mess," she said softly. "Allen, I'm sorry." Her eyes filled with tears, her voice beginning to crack. "I know you think I was childish and immature thing to do, but I just wanted to teach him a lesson. I didn't mean for all this…" she stopped abruptly as the memories assaulted her; Jay slapping her around, Tomko's brains and blood splattered everywhere; the pain searing through her body as Jay forced himself inside her; the horrible-smelling poison…

She shuddered as if she'd been dropped in ice water. AJ rubbed her arm soothingly. "None of it matters to me anymore, baby. You're okay now, and that's all I care about."

His lip began to tremble. Then, much to her surprise, he broke down. He pressed his face against her chest, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, baby. I couldn't stop him from doing what…what he did to you."

Trish's face fell with remorse. Of course. The doctors would have told him about the rape. "But you were there, Allen," she whispered, tears of love streaming down her own cheeks. "You kept searching. You came for me. You didn't give up on me, and you don't know how much that means to me."

He sniffled, gazing at her. "How could I? How could I when you had my heart and my soul with you? Did you expect me to go on living without you?" He let go of her hand to search for something. "Baby, this whole thing was a huge, huge wake-up call for me. I know you just woke up and everything, but I don't think I can wait any longer."

When his hand reappeared, it was holding a little wine-colored velvet box. Inside was her gold wedding band. It was then she noticed that he was wearing his, and her brown eyes welled up again.

"I know it didn't happen last time, but as the Lord is my witness, I promise you, this time it will," he said softly. "Marry me, Trish Stratus."

The words sounded just as beautiful as they did the first time, and more tears streamed down Trish's cheeks. She did not deserve this man. "I love you so much, Allen Jones."

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, and her heart soared into the sky. "I love you more. So much more."

As expected, Trish's friends and family started popping into the hospital as soon as they were informed she was awake. Emotions ran high at the reunions. Amy was already a wreck before she even got into the hospital. Stephanie and Shane, representing the WWE, came with gifts and told Trish to take as much time as she needed to recuperate from the ordeal.

The WWE gave the same privilege to Adam. During that period, Paul and Chris Irvine helped to arrange private counseling sessions for him. Nearly three months after Jay's death, with their and Amy's encouragement, Adam returned to the ring. But very few people believed he would ever be the same again. He'd lost his best friend forever. More haunting than that, he had watched him die. In situations like this, time never healed fast enough.

Three weeks after being discharged from the hospital, Trish married AJ at the same church they intended to wed in prior to her abduction. She returned to the ring two months later. Towards the end of the year, she decided to call time on her WWE career. At the end of Unforgiven, Trish Stratus, in her hometown of Toronto, defeated Lita to clinch the title for a final time and become the record-breaking, seven-time Women's champion.

* * *

"And so it ends," Amy said to Trish. Chris, who was now taking a break from wrestling, organized a surprise retirement bash at Trish's home in Toronto, the night after the Unforgiven pay-per-view. For a very happy Trish, it was like being at her wedding all over again. Everyone was here; Steve Austin, Dwayne Johnson, Jacqueline Moore, the Dudleys Mark LoMonaco and Devon Hughes, and Kurt Angle were among the numerous former WWE superstars that came to pay their respects. She even got Paul to invite Special Agents Dreyfus, Constantine and Lieutenant Rockwell but all three had politely declined as none of them could get away from work. Trish savored the celebratory mood she was immersed in, as she did every day since the ordeal. She couldn't believe that just a few months ago, she had been certain she would not have lived to see this day. Taking one day at a time was her new philosophy in life.

"Sorry to break this little girl talk," said Chris, as he, Adam and Paul came over to join the two women, both of whom had stepped out to get some fresh air. Adam handed Trish a glass of cranberry juice that was sent to her from AJ. "So what's next for Mrs. Allen Jones?" he asked with a smile.

"And don't say TNA!" Paul warned her playfully. Trish giggled. "No, no. Not anytime this century anyway. Just chill, get MTV Cribs to come see my remote-controlled hammock…" She joined in the round of laughter that followed. "You know, let Allen be the breadwinner for a while; nothing too stressful."

"Sounds like the perfect plan," Paul commented, his huge arm gently circling her shoulders. "And you deserve every moment of it, Trish. We're really gonna miss you. I know _I_ am."

"I don't expect anything else from you," she said playfully, and he laughed. She forced the lump in her throat down as she looked around at her friends, who all stared wistfully at her. "Thank you guys," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "For everything."

Paul ducked his head. "Aw come on now, you're gonna make _me_ cry," he said, and the rest of them cracked up at the thought of the mighty Triple H bawling like a two-year-old.

After engaging in a lively conversation, talking about anything and everything, Chris spoke up. "Well, I better go rescue my wife from Randy before she decides she's divorcing me for him," he joked. He rubbed Trish's waist affectionately before heading off. Paul and Adam followed suit, the newly-named Rated-R superstar giving his girlfriend a kiss before heading back in.

That left Trish alone with Amy. They both leaned against the balcony, fingers linked, breathing in the cool air as they stared out into the night sky. "Argh, Trish!" Amy groaned, breaking the comfortable silence. "Do you have any idea how much I'm going to miss all those Lita-Trish battles?"

"You have no idea," Trish said sorrowfully, her shoulders slumped. She was unable to believe that this chapter of her life had really come to a close.

"So are you still planning to open your yoga and fitness gym?" asked Amy.

"I definitely will," Trish replied. "Yoga is one of my all-time passions. But I'm putting all that in the backburner for now. Let's just say…" Her hand slid slowly down to her belly. "Allen and I have a joint project in the works at the moment."

Amy stared at her friend's hand for a second, glanced at the blonde's empty cranberry glass, and let out a loud, stunned gasp. "No!" She gaped wide-eyed at Trish, whose big, beautiful smile confirmed what she was thinking. "Twins," the little blonde whispered, her voice laced with joy.

Amy squealed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Oh my God! You gotta be kidding me!"

Trish ducked her head, leaning towards Amy. "Quiet down, Ames! You're the only one that knows yet!"

The redhead clamped her mouth shut, falling silent as if she had been struck mute. But she couldn't contain herself for long. "Trish, you're gonna be a mommy!" she gushed, her voice dripping with emotion.

"We're announcing it tonight. I wanted you to know first, and to ask you if you could be the godmother of my children."

Amy put a hand over her melting heart. "Oh, of course!" She put her arms around Trish in a big hug, and when they pulled back, both women's eyes shone with tears. "Patricia, I'm so proud of you," said the redhead, gently smoothing down Trish's hair. "Your kids will have one of the greatest women in the world as their mother, and the coolest chick ever as their godmother!"

She stuck out her tongue and made the "rock 'n' roll" sign with her fingers, and they fell about laughing. AJ came up behind them, wrapping huge, protective arms around his wife. Amy beamed at him. "Allen! Congratulations! You must be so excited."

He couldn't keep the giddy grin off his handsome face. "I guess she's already spilled the beans," he remarked, glancing lovingly at his wife. "Are you ready to go in, baby?"

Trish pulled away from AJ, and facing him and Amy, she said, "Just give me a minute. I'll join you guys in a bit."

Her husband and the godmother to her babies obliged, walking together back into the hall. Trish turned back towards the night, brushing away the tears at the corner of her eyes. No longer were they tears of joy. This time she was sad, the dour emotion sweeping over her as once again the image of Jason Reso materialized in her mind.

She could never forget him. It was impossible to forget the man that tried to take her life. She had nightmares every night since the incident. Her therapist had made her understand that her actions could never justify what Jay did to her and to Tyson Tomko, but sometimes she blamed herself for what happened to him. She may never know what caused Jay to snap the way he had, but she always guessed that if she did know then maybe somehow, she would have found a way to help him, divert him from the destructive path he eventually succumbed to. She felt like she had failed him. She would always feel that way.

"I'm so sorry, Jay," she said out loud, her voice a choked whisper as she wiped her cheeks with her fingers.

The lessons she took from the whole ordeal were life-changing. She learned to be more careful with people, never to take them at face value, and most importantly, to never take them for granted. She was adopting the same approach with the rest of her life. She had so much to be thankful for; the gifts of life and love became more precious than any gold she ever won, or any other accolade or personal accomplishment. She'd been given a second chance with life, and she planned to seize it and live it, with Allen Jones and their children by her side.

The wind blew softly, caressing her face. A leaf floated in the breeze. Trish watched it swirl and dip in the air until it came to rest on top of the ledge in front of her. She examined it, thinking of Jay. With a deep breath, she kissed it and then tossed it back out into the air, watching it glide away.

"Rest in peace, Jason," she whispered, "I hope you've found the peace you were looking for."

It was like an epiphany. For some reason, with those words she felt absolved. Something told her that the nightmares would finally stop as of tonight, and for the first time in months she felt truly ready to move on. With a bright, assured smile on her face, Trish Stratus made her way back to the party, taking confident steps towards her new life.

_**A/N: There. I really hope everyone liked it. Thank you so much for the support and the awesome reviews. Now I'm going to concentrate on the other stories I've started, and there are a few new stories in the works. Watch this space people…**_


	26. Chapter 25 ALTERNATE ENDING

**_A/N: Bah! I'm back with this story. I read it over and wondered if I could come up with an alternate ending. So I tried it. It may not be as realistic as the original, but hey, I tried and for me it was a bit of fun. The final chapter has also been edited to coincide with the alternate ending. So check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks!_**

The story of Trish Stratus' harrowing ordeal was a worldwide one. In a deranged act of passion her former colleague had kept her locked for a week in his attic and then killed himself in a suicide pact gone wrong.

Tyson Tomko was cremated in a private ceremony at his family's request. Despite everything that had happened, Jay's funeral was attended by many WWE superstars. A one-hour tribute show took place on Raw in his honor. However, Vince McMahon announced that after that night, William Jason Reso and Christian would never be acknowledged on WWE screens again. Fans were outraged at this decision, but it was nevertheless upheld.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours are over."

AJ turned his attention away from the window he had been staring blankly through. It was a week since her rescue, and Trish hadn't woken up. The doctors had assured AJ that she was not in a life-threatening coma. They had run various tests on her, and AJ cried for hours on learning that Jay had raped Trish at least once. Every time he thought about it, he wanted to kill that bastard all over again, but at the same time the overwhelming sadness and helplessness engulfed his heart. It all boiled down to one thing: he had not done enough to protect his woman. This bedside vigil was the least he could do right now. He didn't want to leave her again, not if he could help it.

"Can't I stay just a little longer?" he implored the nurse. "She's my wife. Please."

"I'm sure you understand the rules of the hospital."

"We never got round to getting married, did we?"

His eyes darted to the lone bed in the room. Trish's tired brown eyes stared back at him, her lips formed in a smirk from her statement. A big, ecstatic smile spread on his face. "Get the doctors!" he said to the nurse, who had already taken off. AJ rushed to her side. "Baby! You're awake! Oh, thank God!"

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice groggy. He took her slightly raised hand in both of his. "Divine Mercy General Hospital," he answered, peering at her. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Like shit," she admitted. She then tightened her grip in his hands, afraid to look him in the eye anymore. "I guess you've heard everything by now, how I got into this mess," she said softly. "Allen, I'm sorry." Her eyes filled with tears, her voice beginning to crack. "I know you think I was childish and immature thing to do, but I just wanted to teach him a lesson. I didn't mean for all this…" she stopped abruptly as the memories assaulted her; Jay slapping her around, Tomko's brains and blood splattered everywhere; the pain searing through her body as Jay forced himself inside her; the horrible-smelling poison…

She shuddered as if she'd been dropped in ice water. AJ rubbed her arm soothingly. "None of it matters to me anymore, baby. You're okay now, and that's all I care about."

His lip began to tremble. Then, much to her surprise, he broke down. He pressed his face against her chest, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, baby. I couldn't stop him from doing what…what he did to you."

Trish's face fell with remorse. Of course. The doctors would have told him about the rape. "But you were there, Allen," she whispered, tears of love streaming down her own cheeks. "You kept searching. You came for me. You didn't give up on me, and you don't know how much that means to me."

He sniffled, gazing at her. "How could I? How could I when you had my heart and my soul with you? Did you expect me to go on living without you?" He let go of her hand to search for something. "Baby, this whole thing was a huge, huge wake-up call for me. I know you just woke up and everything, but I don't think I can wait any longer."

When his hand reappeared, it was holding a little wine-colored velvet box. Inside was her gold wedding band. It was then she noticed that he was wearing his, and her brown eyes welled up again.

"I know it didn't happen last time, but as the Lord is my witness, I promise you, this time it will," he said softly. "Marry me, Trish Stratus."

The words sounded just as beautiful as they did the first time, and more tears streamed down Trish's cheeks. She did not deserve this man. "I love you so much, Allen Jones."

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, and her heart soared into the sky. "I love you more. So much more."

* * *

As expected, Trish's friends and family started popping into the hospital as soon as they were informed she was awake. Emotions ran high at the reunions. Amy was already a wreck before she even got into the hospital. Stephanie and Shane, representing the WWE, came with gifts and told Trish to take as much time as she needed to recuperate from the ordeal.

The WWE gave the same privilege to Adam. During that period, Paul and Chris Irvine helped to arrange private counseling sessions for him. Nearly three months after Jay's death, with their and Amy's encouragement, Adam returned to the ring. But very few people believed he would ever be the same again. He'd lost his best friend forever. More haunting than that, he had watched him die. In situations like this, time never healed fast enough.

Three weeks after being discharged from the hospital, Trish married AJ at the same church they intended to wed in prior to her abduction. She returned to the ring two months later. Towards the end of the year, she decided to call time on her WWE career. At the end of Unforgiven, Trish Stratus, in her hometown of Toronto, defeated Lita to clinch the title for a final time and become the record-breaking, seven-time Women's champion.

* * *

"And so it ends," Amy said to Trish. Chris, who was now taking a break from wrestling, organized a surprise retirement bash at Trish's home in Toronto, the night after the Unforgiven pay-per-view. For a very happy Trish, it was like being at her wedding all over again. Everyone was here; Steve Austin, Dwayne Johnson, Jacqueline Moore, the Dudleys Mark LoMonaco and Devon Hughes, and Kurt Angle were among the numerous former WWE superstars that came to pay their respects. She even got Paul to invite Special Agents Dreyfus, Constantine and Lieutenant Rockwell but all three had politely declined as none of them could get away from work. Trish savored the celebratory mood she was immersed in, as she did every day since the ordeal. She couldn't believe that just a few months ago, she had been certain she would not have lived to see this day. Taking one day at a time was her new philosophy in life.

"Sorry to break this little girl talk," said Chris, as he, Adam and Paul came over to join the two women, both of whom had stepped out to get some fresh air. Adam handed Trish a glass of cranberry juice that was sent to her from AJ. "So what's next for Mrs. Allen Jones?" he asked with a smile.

""And don't say TNA!" Paul warned her playfully. Trish giggled. "No, no. Not anytime this century anyway. Just chill, get MTV Cribs to come see my remote-controlled hammock…" She joined in the round of laughter that followed. "You know, let Allen be the breadwinner for a while; nothing too stressful."

"Sounds like the perfect plan," Paul commented, his huge arm gently circling her shoulders. "And you deserve every moment of it, Trish. We're really gonna miss you. I know _I_ am."

"I don't expect anything else from you," she said playfully, and he laughed. She forced the lump in her throat down as she looked around at her friends, who all stared wistfully at her. "Thank you guys," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "For everything."

Paul ducked his head. "Aw come on now, you're gonna make _me_ cry," he said, and the rest of them cracked up at the thought of the mighty Triple H bawling like a two-year-old.

After engaging in a lively conversation, talking about anything and everything, Chris spoke up. "Well, I better go rescue my wife from Randy before she decides she's divorcing me for him," he joked. He rubbed Trish's waist affectionately before heading off. Paul and Adam followed suit, the newly-named Rated-R superstar giving his girlfriend a kiss before heading back in.

That left Trish alone with Amy. They both leaned against the balcony, fingers linked, breathing in the cool air as they stared out into the night sky. "Argh, Trish!" Amy groaned, breaking the comfortable silence. "Do you have any idea how much I'm going to miss all those Lita-Trish battles?"

"You have no idea," Trish said sorrowfully, her shoulders slumped. She was unable to believe that this chapter of her life had really come to a close.

"So are you still planning to open your yoga and fitness gym?" asked Amy.

"I definitely will," Trish replied. "Yoga is one of my all-time passions. But I'm putting all that in the backburner for now. Let's just say…" Her hand slid slowly down to her belly. "Allen and I have a joint project in the works at the moment."

Amy stared at her friend's hand for a second, glanced at the blonde's empty cranberry glass, and let out a loud, stunned gasp. "No!" She gaped wide-eyed at Trish, whose big, beautiful smile confirmed what she was thinking. "Twins," the little blonde whispered, her voice laced with joy.

Amy squealed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Oh my God! You gotta be kidding me!"

Trish ducked her head, leaning towards Amy. "Quiet down, Ames! You're the only one that knows yet!"

The redhead clamped her mouth shut, falling silent as if she had been struck mute. But she couldn't contain herself for long. "Trish, you're gonna be a mommy!" she gushed, her voice dripping with emotion.

"We're announcing it tonight. I wanted you to know first, and to ask you if you could be the godmother of my children."

Amy put a hand over her melting heart. "Oh, of course!" She put her arms around Trish in a big hug, and when they pulled back, both women's eyes shone with tears. "Patricia, I'm so proud of you," said the redhead, gently smoothing down Trish's hair. "Your kids will have one of the greatest women in the world as their mother, and the coolest chick ever as their godmother!"

She stuck out her tongue and made the "rock 'n' roll" sign with her fingers, and they fell about laughing. AJ came up behind them, wrapping huge, protective arms around his wife. Amy beamed at him. "Allen! Congratulations! You must be so excited."

He couldn't keep the giddy grin off his handsome face. "I guess she's already spilled the beans," he remarked, glancing lovingly at his wife. "Are you ready to go in, baby?"

Trish pulled away from AJ, and facing him and Amy, she said, "Just give me a minute. I'll join you guys in a bit."

Her husband and the godmother to her babies obliged, walking together back into the hall. Trish turned back towards the night, brushing away the tears at the corner of her eyes. No longer were they tears of joy. This time she was sad, the dour emotion sweeping over her as once again the image of Jason Reso materialized in her mind.

She could never forget him. It was impossible to forget the man that tried to take her life. She had nightmares every night since the incident. Her therapist had made her understand that her actions could never justify what Jay did to her and to Tyson Tomko, but sometimes she blamed herself for what happened to him. She may never know what caused Jay to snap the way he had, but she always guessed that if she did know then maybe somehow, she would have found a way to help him, divert him from the destructive path he eventually succumbed to. She felt like she had failed him. She would always feel that way.

The wind blew softly, caressing her face, comforting her. Something floated in the breeze, and as it came closer, Trish realized it was a page out of some magazine. She watched it swirl and dip in the air until it came to rest on top of the ledge in front of her. Absent-mindedly she picked it, ready to toss it back out into the air when her eye caught the image imprinted on it.

She gasped loudly and dropped the page like it had caught fire. Backing away quickly, she put her hand over her mouth to suppress the scream about to escape her throat, staring down with wide, petrified eyes.

Lying on the cold concrete floor, a severely vandalized image of herself stared back at her. A red dot resembling a bullet hole was circled on her forehead like a target, and scrawled across the photo was one word, written in the unmistakable scribble of a man who was supposed to be dead:

_MINE__…_

**_Well? What did you think? Another big thank you to everyone who read the story. Be sure to check out my other stories. Peace! _**


End file.
